


Peter Mckenna stuff

by InsertInterestingNameHere



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertInterestingNameHere/pseuds/InsertInterestingNameHere





	Peter Mckenna stuff

Where, where the hell, is his pants. the clean ones. a frustrated groaned left his lungs. he ducked down, looking under the desk. he left them /right there/. shit wait. fuck. he edge over to the closet flinging the doors  open "...Peter! are you wearing my pants?!"

There was a silence before a long, guilty sounding no came from the bathroom. He hadn't planned on wearing them, but he'd really had to pee this morning and then he'd really wanted to go get breakfast so he'd grab the first pants hed seen. Plus they were really comfy.

 [5/14/2014 10:32:49 PM] Nanase!H: a light sigh was pushed though his nose. "as long as their not stolen" he grumbled out. the male looked around. spotting peters pile and walked over grabbing a pair of his, planning on just wearing them. he didnt yet have the energy to fight peter for his pants back, and he very much knows how hard it is, to get any pair off that blondes ass.

it takes alot of fucking work.

 [5/14/2014 10:38:06 PM] Gen: Peter slipped further into the tub, glad he hadn't made Mckenna mad. He let out a content sigh as the water soothed his sore muscles and relaxed more. It had been almost a year since he'd come down to earth and so far he wasn't regretting any of it. He pushed some bubbles around with the tip of his wings and smiled lazily, he especially loved this bathtub. It ws hard to get the blonde out of the bathtub when he wasn't watching soap operas, working, eating, sleeping, or doing other... things.

[5/14/2014 10:42:41 PM] Nanase!H: he pulled at the fabric on his ass, trying to get the wedgi out with a frustrated growl. though once he was done he flopped back on the bed, the tip of his long tail flicked around. sharp nails scratched at his rib cage naturally, and out of a rountined habit that he experianced all in the morning. "mm..."

 [5/14/2014 10:46:43 PM] Gen: Peter ruffled his wings some and knocked over a shampoo bottle in the process, he let out a few very /non/ angelic words and took that as his cue that it was time to get out. He stood and grabbed a robe off the counter beside him, slipping his wings through the slits that they'd cut. He tied it and picked up the clothes he'd been wearing before and wandered out into the main room of their suite. The angel slipped past Mckenna, heading for the closet, humming a little under his breath.

 [5/14/2014 10:49:49 PM] Nanase!H: "?" he turned over onto his stomach, watching him. after a moment he finally asked "where are we going to eat"

[5/14/2014 10:51:39 PM] Gen: Peter glanced back at him and dropped the robe, getting dressed in fresh clean clothes. "Hm? Oh, well, I went and got a muffin from downstairs already," he admitted sheepishly, "But we could always go to the restauraunt right down the street!" He added quickly with a smile.

[5/14/2014 10:53:13 PM] Nanase!H: ah. well shit. he shook his head. "nah, you already ate" he began to crawl off the bed "they still have stuff down there??" he looked around for a clock. do they still have a clock?

[5/14/2014 10:55:01 PM] Gen: Peter nodded and pulled the pants from before on, "I think so! At least they did a half hour ago," He said heading towards Mckenna, deciding he would steal his spot so he could leech the warm off of it.

[5/14/2014 10:57:08 PM] Nanase!H: he watched him for a moment before he headed for the door. "Goin to grab something" maybe he should work on longer sentices. maybe not. its morning fuck that.

[5/14/2014 10:59:16 PM] Gen: Peter curled in his spot with a grin and pulled the blankets around him to make a little blanket burrito. He grabbed the remote and quickly switched on the tv so he could watch whatever medical drama was on.

[5/14/2014 11:00:40 PM] Nanase!H: as long as it wasnt dr. sexy again. or, whatever. he padded out as his tail hooked around his hips like a furry belt under his shirt. the door closing behind himself

[5/14/2014 11:03:41 PM] Gen: Peter swooned as Dr.Sexy strut on screen carrying a clipboard. He grinned impishly, he knew Mckenna hated this show, and that was literally the only reason he even waqtched. Well, aside from the doctor being ridiculously attractive.

[5/14/2014 11:04:57 PM] Gen: *watched

[5/14/2014 11:06:03 PM] Nanase!H: god fucking dammit.

[5/14/2014 11:07:22 PM] Nanase!H: he marched to the elevators slapping his hand on the button before he stretched and yawned. he thought the day was going to be slow as ever

[5/14/2014 11:15:02 PM] Gen: Peter ruffled his feather happily as he hummed along to the theme song. This was shaping up to be a great day. Mckenna and he both had off work, they didn't have anywhere they needed to be, and they could spend the whole day with each other doing whatever they wanted to.

 [5/15/2014 12:23:53 AM] Nanase!H: welp there he is, trying to pass a group of people to grab as much food as he can. he wrinkled his nose as one lady he didnt seem to understand that she was VERY MUCH in his way and no many times he acted she just stood and babbled nonsense like a child. So, he just went on ahead and grabbed a plate, filling it

[5/15/2014 12:31:33 AM] Gen: Of course that would be the exact moment that every window in the building exploded, a bliding light pouring into the building from outside. Peter however was completely oblivious to the panic that was about to ensue down stairs. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Was Mckenna locked out? He hurried over and opened the door to reveal a maid. She smiled and held up some towels towards him.

"Clean?"

Peter smiled and tried to take them only to have them pressed into his face. He let loose a scream and struggled, his wings flapping frantically as he tried to pull away. Everything was going dark and fuzzy, and next thing he knew he was sitting down in what felt like a sack, drifting out of counsciousness. The maid walked down the hallway, pushing her laundry cart in front of her, locking the door to their room behind her.

[5/15/2014 1:24:04 AM | Removed 2:52:22 PM] Gen: This message has been removed.

[5/15/2014 11:27:57 PM] Chey: ..today.. was supposed to be a good day. hell, the paniced chaos around him almost reminded him of home. it toke him a second for his mind to click into gear. dropping his plate he ran to a door throwing it open. bounding up the stairs by threes he knew for a fact he could beat the fucking elevator. "--peter!" he called up the stairs until he busted out, finally, into his floor.

  running for the door he wiggled the handle before he used the key in a sloppy manner in his rush. once he opened it he walked in his panting heavey "peter...?"

[5/15/2014 11:33:30 PM] Gen: All there was, was a pile of fresh towels dropped in front of the door, other wise the room was completely empty and there didn't appear to be any sign of a struggle. The maid down the hall hurried her pace some when she realized who was down the hall from her.

[5/16/2014 12:42:28 AM] Chey: he checked twice even the bathroom until he ran out to the hall. looking for any hint. he ran to a window nad finally back toward the elevator. spotting this maid he held his arm up "ma'am!"

[5/16/2014 12:44:08 AM] Gen: The woman sped up her pace even faster, shooting a look over his shoulder. The bag hanging off of her cart shifted slightly, Peter moving in his uncounscious state. She jammed the elevator button

[5/16/2014 1:29:36 AM] Chey: he walked up to the woman reaching out to touch her shoulder "he, please i need your help"

[5/16/2014 1:32:07 AM] Gen: The woman turned, offering him a forced smile, "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked pushing some more items into the hamper on her basked, hoping to keep the blonde from moving too much.

[5/16/2014 1:32:54 AM] Chey: "how you seen a blond? bit shorter?" he snapped his head around eyeing the whole hallway "its important"

[5/16/2014 1:34:26 AM] Gen: The maid dropped a towel over a large clump of feathers that was beginning to poke out from the bag. It was a bad habit of Peters, if he didn't focus on it before he went to sleep his wings would pop out in his sleep. "No, no, I didn't see nobody." She said smiling again

[5/16/2014 1:37:13 AM] Chey: "are you /sure/" he scowled over at her. he was two seconds away from jumping out onot the fire escape to get outside quickly.

[5/16/2014 1:40:02 AM] Gen: "Yes, yes, I am positive," She assured him as a muffled groan came from inside the bag in front of her.

[5/16/2014 1:41:46 AM] Chey: "......ah, ill just be on my way then." he began to turn away until he snapped around basically diving into the hamper grabbing everything his arms could reach picking it up

[5/16/2014 1:44:02 AM] Gen: The woman screamed in rage and shoved him backwards when she realized he had Peter, still snoozing happily away, curled up in his arms. "Give him back you monster" She screeched, charging towards him. "And angel like him should be back where he belongs!!"

[5/21/2014 10:52:33 PM] Marshall Lee: "crazy ass bitch!" he hopped away dropping anything that wasnt peter. as he dashed away he moved him, throwing him over his shoulder. "hes not yours anymore so back off!" he barked back at her.

[5/21/2014 10:54:38 PM] Gen: Peter grumbled as he was jostled, the other's shoulder hitting him hard in the gut. The woman charged after them with a banshee like screech, hurrying to try and catch him.

[5/21/2014 11:00:36 PM] Marshall Lee: he didnt expect to go waist deep in the bag. circling his arms around everything he stood up backing up. after collecting himself mentally he looked at the female letting her run at him till he turned sharply doing that 'sike' shit. and after that he was bonding to the room the door slamming shut behind him

[5/21/2014 11:26:10 PM] Gen: Peter hung limp as the woman, realizing she was tricked began pounding on the door like crazy. "Let me in Devil spawn!!!" She screeched.

[5/21/2014 11:28:00 PM] Marshall Lee: he didnt answer as he put peter down his arms shaking with panic. at least until he placed himself behind the heavy desk. he pushed his weight against it and over to the door. with a grunt

[5/21/2014 11:31:38 PM] Gen: Peter twitched from his spot on the floor, his wings folding back in against his spine. There was a loud thunking noise from the other side of the room, at the windows.

[5/21/2014 11:34:00 PM] Marshall Lee: "...." he spun around looking out freezing. "shit..shit shit" he stepped over peter as he ran back that way. picking the desk chair up as he went

[5/21/2014 11:38:21 PM] Gen: Peter shifted more, waking up slowly as the sounds got to him. The thumping continued, getting louder and lounder on borh sides of the room.

[5/21/2014 11:39:46 PM] Marshall Lee: he leaned forward looking out the window his nose wrinkling

[5/21/2014 11:41:18 PM] Gen: A man with large white wings flew at the window, looking almost the spitting image of Peter, except older. Peter groaned and rolled onto his side, curling into a little ball.

[5/21/2014 11:43:42 PM] Marshall Lee: he stepped back throwing the chair up and then forward. braking the window  "!!"

[5/21/2014 11:46:51 PM] Gen: The man flew to land on the ledge, ignoring the class cutting into the bottoms of his feet. "Give me the boy." He demanded, his face stony as he held his hand out to the demon. Peter blearily opened an eye, his head pounding worse than the time he drank everything in the little fridge.

[5/21/2014 11:48:16 PM | Removed 11:48:27 PM] Marshall Lee: This message has been removed.

[5/21/2014 11:50:02 PM] Marshall Lee: "you cant have him" holding his own arm out to him as if that would keep him out. he backed up slowly to the other on the floor until he knew he was standing over him.

[5/21/2014 11:53:46 PM] Gen: Peter looked up geelling like cotton was stuffed in his ears. "...Mckenna?" He looked towards the window he'd come  from, waking up immidiately at the sight of the figure there. "Gabriel." He snapped to a sitting position, grabbing onto the back of Mckenna's leg.

[5/21/2014 11:55:22 PM] Marshall Lee: " 'Gabriel' ? " if there was to hate someone more he found it. "what papa bear wants the son he never had home?"

[5/22/2014 12:05:25 AM] Gen: "Gabriel the archangel." Peter hissed, tightening his grip on Mckenna.The angel at the window slowly curled his hand into a fist.

"Give me my brother." He ground out, scowling furiously at the pair, wings furling out behind him menacingly. "His place is in heaven. With us. Back where he belongs. In his garden. Keeping the rest of us entertained."

[5/22/2014 12:11:37 AM] Marshall Lee: he was. in some pretty deep shit. "I dont know about that, doesnt Peter get a say on these things sense, heaven is perfect i mean. where i come from we get to say very little but we are heard. So, absolute freedom right? right?" he looked between them

 

"or is that a lie?"

[5/22/2014 12:18:36 AM] Gen: Gabriel scowled. "He knows his place." Gabriel looked down his nose at the pair, "His kind have no right talk unless spoken to and they do as they are told." Peter paled some, shooting his gaze downward with a terrified look. He'd totally forgotten the rules of his garden and his job. He stood shakily and continued to hold onto Mckenna tightly.

[5/22/2014 12:20:40 AM] Marshall Lee: "those rules dont apply down here- fuck rules, and franlly fuck you!" he pressed forward "and scat! you have no say down here!"

[5/22/2014 12:29:26 AM] Gen: Gabriel scowled furiously and took a step towards him, "Give me my to-.. brother."

 

Peter tightened his grip as the blonde kept getting closer, his hand reaching towards a blade on his side. "Mckenna, we need to go. I should go. I need to leave. I'm not going back. I can't go back." He muttered, his shoulders raising tensely as panic began to swell up inside him.

[5/22/2014 12:31:56 AM] Marshall Lee: he turned his head looking behind him. "your not going back" he looked ahead "he isnt going back" he scowled at the angel.

[5/22/2014 12:34:37 AM] Gen: Gabriel flew at the pair with a roar, launching himself at Mckenna. Peter pressed himself tight against the back wall, shaking wide eyed.

[5/22/2014 12:36:34 AM] Marshall Lee: in a wait the term fight or flight could be used as flight and fight. Mckenna himself jumped forward or rather leeped at the man, tackling him

[5/22/2014 12:42:34 AM] Gen: Gabriel grabbed at him trying to scratch or pull off anything he could get his hands on, throwing as many punches as he possibly could. He managed to knee him once in the gut as hard as he could and rolled off to pin him to the ground by his arms. Peter slumped, pulling his knees to his chest and covering his eyes.

[5/22/2014 12:50:36 AM] Marshall Lee: he grabbed and dug his nails trying to tear at the others skin, throwing his own punches and given a few nasty bites. he was left there coughing at the pain sent into his organs. nothing to cough up but shit. He groaned with losed eyes before he looked up at the angel with a hard stare "let me go!"

[5/22/2014 1:01:19 AM] Gen: "You're pathetic." Gabriel sneered, scratches bleeding on his face. He glanced to the red ribbons dripping on his cheek. "This is poison to you, isn't it?" He lifted a hand to wipe his cheek, catching the blood on his fingers.

[5/22/2014 1:04:44 AM] Marshall Lee: he went to play the 'i aint sayin shit' role. only to stare at him once he pointed the fact out. and he slowly realised it didnt hurt him. it was like thick water hitting him if anything. he didnt, understand, not at the least. he went to yank his arms down at the moment

[5/22/2014 1:13:04 AM] Gen: Gabriel tutted and pinned his arms again. "McKenna was it?" He asked smirking, looking down at him.

[5/22/2014 1:14:12 AM] Marshall Lee: "whats it to you?" he snapped at him

[5/22/2014 1:22:57 AM] Gen: "Figured I should know the name of my newest toy." He said wiping the blood onto his cheek. Peter's head snapped up at the term, his eyes widening before narrowing in fury.

[5/22/2014 1:26:35 AM | Edited 1:31:04 AM] Marshall Lee: he scowl melted away into a blank look. he snorted before he spat at him. like he shot a wad of spit into the guys face, before he yanked his arms down, kicking the floor to sramble away from him

[5/22/2014 1:34:09 AM] Gen: Gabriel shouted and brought a hand up to his eye, wiping at the wad. He was distracted long enough that a ball of blonde and feathers launched at him, knocking him to his back and biting hard onto him.

[5/22/2014 1:37:19 AM] Marshall Lee: he sat up staring in surprised until he picked him self up to his feet. not knowing if he should let peter do what he was doing or he should pull him away. he moved over lacing an arm around peters waist pulling at him to the window "c'mon, 'mon lets go!"

[5/22/2014 1:57:39 AM] Gen: Peter looked at him with a snarl, a small chunk of flesh dangling from his mouth, his eyes a complete bright red colour. His face was crinkled in a fierce expression as he tried to get out of his grip and back at the bleeding angel.

[5/22/2014 1:59:46 AM] Marshall Lee: his eyes widened with surprise, he looked down at the man on the ground before he turned stepping between him and peter "Peter Stop, your not a killer,calm down!"

[5/22/2014 2:00:36 AM] Marshall Lee: "what the hell-" he looked back at the door scowling "Peter we need to leave alright, lets just go, hes learned his lesson" he showed his hands, hopping to calm and down and just...be himself again?

[5/22/2014 10:04:03 PM] Gen: His pupils fluctuated, before they returned to their normal size, the colour returning to normal slowly. Peter looked down at himself and let out a yell, jumping away from the pair. What did he do? What had he done? He touched his mouth and paled considerably at the sight of crimson on his fingers when he pulled them away. He looked shakily at Mckenna.

 

Gabriel sat up, holding his shoulder and scowling at the pair more than before, if sligthly weaker. "Do you see why he needs to return home?! He is a danger to himself and others!" He spat, looking between the pair furiously.

[5/22/2014 10:08:34 PM] Marshall Lee: mckenna was hlding his hands to him whispering "hey..its okay-" he spun slapping his hand accross the angels face before pointing at him "shut the fuck up" he growled at him. before he looked at Peter again. his expression softing "Peter"

[5/22/2014 10:12:33 PM] Gen: Peter reached a hand towards him, his eyes watering. This is why they kept him in the room, why he wasn't allowed out. He was dangerous. There was something wrong with him. He was a mistake. A fuck up. just like all the others had told him he was. He was't natural.

[5/22/2014 10:14:32 PM] Marshall Lee: he stepped forward, taking his hand before he stepped forward wrapping his arms around him tightly. he let him go staring at him before he clang to his hand tugging him to the window. he eyes the angel on the ground. "Shit aint poisen for me. its a meal" he then turned taking peter with him

[5/22/2014 10:27:01 PM] Gen: Peter clung back to his hand, holding it like a life line. He unfurled his wings and stepped onto  the window sill. He looked at Mckenna questioningly, wondering if thwy were flying out.

The other angel scowled and pushed himself up, still holding tightly onto his wound. "Peter, you need to come home."

[5/22/2014 10:29:26 PM] Marshall Lee: he stepped out, and onto the fire escape. he didnt care if they flew or not, he was just trying to seperate him from the angel "Peter, dont listen to him, keep your  eyes, on me"

[5/22/2014 10:36:03 PM] Gen: "Our Father misses you." Gabriel insisted, stepping towards them. "Don't you miss your garden? Your flowers are wilting." Peter almost turned to look at him but stopped when Mckenna spoke to him.

[5/22/2014 10:41:11 PM] Marshall Lee: he tugged him gently trying to pull him away from the window. "Dont deside on anything now, lets just go visit your fathers" they always knew what to do. when he didnt know he went to them. he hated becoming a bit dependent on their knowlegde but. shit, how is he going to keep peter out of heaven? he knew the place was better but shit. shit shit shit shit

 

 his mind was racing to fast as he tried to find words to omfort him. making him fall into his own silence his neck feeling thick.

[5/22/2014 10:45:43 PM] Gen: Peter stepped gingerly onto the fire escape, looking at him.

"What about Cassiel, Peter? Your brother misses you. He needs his, 'Petey'."

The blonde stopped. He's almost forgotten about his friend, his only friend, back home. His hand shook as indecision racked through him.

 [5/22/2014 10:48:04 PM] Marshall Lee: "...pe.....peter dont make and rash desisions, lets do talk to damian" he pushed squeezing his hand. "Hes jsut messing with your head!"

 [5/22/2014 10:50:29 PM] Gen: Peter looked at him, his eyes watering. "Cassiel... I forgot Cassiel..." He murmured, the guilt tearing through him as his grip loosened.

Gabriel noticed the blonde's resolve slipping and grinned. "That's right. Cassiel needs you Peter, he mourns your loss. Don't you want to see him again?"

 [5/22/2014 10:52:36 PM] Marshall Lee: "Peter, peter, hey we could,.." he stepped forward grabbing his forearm "dont"

[5/22/2014 10:55:34 PM] Gen: Peter's shoulders shook as a sob ripped through him. He looked at Mckenna, his eyes pleading. What was he supposed to do?

Gabriel spoke softer, now standing on the other side of the window, "Come on Peter, lets go see Cassiel."

[5/22/2014 10:57:10 PM] Marshall Lee: he shook his head at him. "theyll just lock you up" he muttered out. his gripp on the other tightened almost in a desprite way. his face resulting in a scowl as he looked up at the angel "they're selfish"

[5/22/2014 11:01:07 PM] Gen: "Aren't you being selfish now?" Gabriel accused, scowling around the blonde. "You want him here because you want him. That much is clear." He looked back at Peter, "Please, come home. Don't you want to see your friend?" Peter was shaking violently now and gently pulled his hand out of Mckenna's reach. He took a step, back into the hotel room.

[5/22/2014 11:02:34 PM] Marshall Lee: "no, no no no, wait" he stepped after him grabbing onto him again, chasing him "Peter, no"

[5/22/2014 11:06:08 PM] Gen: Peter pulled out of his grip again and brought his hands to wrap around himself, trying to stop his tremors. "You're making the right decision," Gabriel praised, putting a hand on his shoulder. He began to lead him towards the door on the other side of the room.

[5/22/2014 11:07:07 PM] Marshall Lee: "!!" he ran around crawling over the bed before he held his arms out, trying to make himself bigger, blocking the door way. "You cant leave!"

[5/22/2014 11:11:54 PM] Gen: Gabriel laughed, "He's made his decision." Peter wouldn't look up at him, staring down at his feet, still trying to control his shaking. "Besides, we don't actually need to leave that way." The older blonde let his own wings out and grabbed ahold of Peter.

[5/22/2014 11:14:54 PM] Marshall Lee: he went to latch himself but his arms dropped. his emotions swarling around with in him. all that shit, of all that shits hes acturally going back. he closed his eyes before he opened them once more wrinkling his nose in disgust. He hated Angels after all. "Well go, no need for long goodbyes!"

[5/22/2014 11:16:06 PM] Gen: Peter took a step back at his look, feeling a pang shoot through him. Gabriel sneered, "Very well. Goodbye scum." And with that, the pair vanished, leaving a feather in their place.

[5/22/2014 11:18:52 PM] Marshall Lee: "....." he just stared at the floor for a long while. a really long while until he started grabbing what ever he could get his hands on. throwing them. the tv, books, the matress. he basically started to destory the room. When he had nothing left he went to the bathroom, and started to wreck it in there. screaming nonsense out.

[5/22/2014 11:22:47 PM] Gen: Peter's stomach lurched when they landed. He stumbled when Gabriel shoved him and turned to look at him, blanching when he caught sight of his surroundings. This wasn't his garden. This wasn't even his room. The walls were a deep red, almost black, stone, stalagmites hung from the cieling, pressing in on the already small space. He ran at the other only to jump back with a cry when a set of bars closed down in front of him with a clang. No, no this was all wrong. He'd made a mistake. He changed his mind, he wanted Mckenna, he wanted his half brothers, he wanted his dads.

[5/22/2014 11:28:12 PM] Marshall Lee: he left. he left the room. he paid the bill. he left he wanted nothing with the hotel. yet he wasnt sure on where to go. would they let him back home? give him his old job back, hes lucky to have the one he had now. he ended up wandering the streets. just looking at the road as he went. "...." he put a hand to his cheek trying to scratch the dry blood off. his body starting to truely ack....

    he looked up then. why didnt the blood burn. why didnt it effect him. why why? his thoughts swirled to himself, worring about himself, trying his best to push peter out. who needed him? not him. watching over him was a chore remember? so much stress, so much fighting he didnt need. fuck that life. fuck it.

 when he looked up he was at Damians door. "...mm" he raised his fist knocking

[5/22/2014 11:33:21 PM] Gen: Peter shook the bars, watching his "brother" look down at him like he was a bug under his foot.

"You're so foolish. You actually believed we would let you back in after what you did?" The older Angel scoffed, "Strip." Peter backed away, shaking his head. "You've stripped for the abomination, why not for a holy being." Peter clung tightly to his clothes as if that would keep them on. "It wasn't a request Peter." The angel ground out.

 

Damian looked up from his spot on the couch.The demon glanced at the clock and raised a brow Who would be here midday? He stood and walked to the door, peering out when he opened it.

[5/22/2014 11:35:30 PM] Marshall Lee: "..uh....i.." he lowered his hand then rubbed the back of his neck looking away "...Can  i talk to you?" he muttered out looking down scowling "or later, laters good"

[5/22/2014 11:38:04 PM] Gen: Damian scowled and stepped aside, "Come in." He said gesturing for him to follow as he walked away form the door.

 

Peter screamed as water was blasted over him from a hose. It burned, why was it burning?! He tried to move the back of his cell only for the water to blast on him harder. The blonde let out a sob and curled in on himself as the angek holding the hose demanded that he confess his sins.

[5/22/2014 11:40:42 PM] Marshall Lee: he wandered in. spotting the couch he aimed right for that. laying on it with a groan. he stayed silent for a while before he spoke again "have you ever had angel blood touch you...?"

[5/22/2014 11:42:40 PM] Gen: Damian blinked in surprise at the question, then sat in the chair closest to the couch. His cheeks tinted pink as he remembered a particularly adventurous incarnation of himself, he waved a hand, dismissing the thoughts. "Yes?"

[5/22/2014 11:43:04 PM] Marshall Lee: "what happened"

[5/22/2014 11:44:29 PM] Gen: "It burned a hole in my skin." The dark haired man said matter of factly. He raised a brow, "Why the sudden intrest in Angels blood?"

[5/22/2014 11:45:42 PM] Marshall Lee: he sat up slowly giving him a weird look. "got in a fight with one." he held his cheek.

[5/22/2014 11:47:00 PM] Gen: Damian scowled," What happened." He demaded.

[5/22/2014 11:48:01 PM] Marshall Lee: he hung his head lowering his hand to look at both of them "Gabrial gave us a visit..., told him to leave, he wasnt, happy"

[5/22/2014 11:49:01 PM] Gen: "Gabriel?!" Damian sat up straighter, "Where's Peter?" He reached forward to grab ahold of his shoulders in a vice like grip.

[5/22/2014 11:50:02 PM] Marshall Lee: he looked up at him. "he went him. he willingly went home." he let his head hang back slowly

 "hes gone"

[5/22/2014 11:51:57 PM] Gen: Damian's grip loosened, falling away. "He left."

[5/22/2014 11:52:19 PM] Marshall Lee: he nodded numbly.

[5/22/2014 11:53:06 PM] Gen: Damian sucked in a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, letting it out slowly. He nodded after a minute of silence. "Are you.. are you alright?"

[5/22/2014 11:55:50 PM] Marshall Lee: he began to nod then shake his head. finally shrugging. "im not sure yet..?"

[5/22/2014 11:59:46 PM] Gen: Damian was having a hard time believing his son had left. He sighed again and sat up straighter, "So, you were asking about Angel's blood?" He wouldn't think about it, not now. He planned to talk to Luther about it when he got home.

[5/23/2014 12:01:34 AM] Marshall Lee: "oh...mm. well, me and Gabrial fought and. his blood was on my cheek." he stared at him "and my hands. my mouth." he leaned forward "but im okay"

[5/23/2014 12:02:52 AM] Gen: The older man pursed his lips. "That's odd. It is near deadly to a Demon."

[5/23/2014 12:03:33 AM] Marshall Lee: he gave him this look. then a scowl "thats what i thought.."

[5/23/2014 12:07:01 AM] Gen: Damian scowled, thinking. "Hmmm. As far as I know, there's only one case in which a demon is not poisoned by angel's blood," He reached his hand towards him, "May I test something?"

[5/23/2014 12:08:49 AM] Marshall Lee: he shrugged one shoulder "go for it"

[5/23/2014 12:10:47 AM] Gen: The demon took his hand and sharpening his own nails, pricked Mckenna's fingertip and squeezed a drop of blood onto his finger.

[5/23/2014 12:11:38 AM] Marshall Lee: he raised a brow at him. one more cut wouldnt hurt him. but what the hell "??"

[5/23/2014 12:14:12 AM] Gen: He rubbed the blood inbetween his fingers a few times before brining it to his lips and tasting it. He scowled instantly and spat it out.

[5/23/2014 12:15:02 AM] Marshall Lee: "what not non-salty enough for you?"

[5/23/2014 12:15:51 AM] Gen: "It's mixed." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached for the glass of water on the table. "You're mixed."

[5/23/2014 12:16:37 AM] Marshall Lee: he sat forward. sitting on the edge of the cousion "/what/"

[5/23/2014 12:17:45 AM] Gen: He took a long drink then looked at him. "You're mixed Mckenna, you're a half breed, like Peter."

[5/23/2014 12:19:43 AM] Marshall Lee: his stomach twisted as he stood. he wandered to the kitchen sticking his head in the sink, feeling nausious. he stayed there for a while. "why ddnt she tell me!?"

[5/23/2014 12:20:37 AM] Gen: Damian didn't follow, figuring he needed a minute to process the information.

[5/23/2014 12:21:50 AM] Marshall Lee: it explained.. alot. fucking alot. but who. was the dad. hell he didnt care. he paced around the rooms his hands in his hair before he stopped infront of damian "why is my appiate so weird then?"

[5/23/2014 12:23:45 AM] Gen: "You probably got your mother's appetite, same as how Peter got his fathers as opposed to mine." Damian explained, "It depends on the strength of the genes and powers of the parents."

[5/23/2014 12:24:52 AM] Marshall Lee: "...." he scowled at that. "...well shit" now that he got his answer he didnt know what esle to do. "...well ill be going then"

[5/23/2014 12:26:13 AM] Gen: Damian stood, "Wait," he stepped towards him, still frowning, "Two questions remain. One, who is your father, and two, where did they take Peter?"

[5/23/2014 12:27:03 AM] Marshall Lee: "one. Does it even matter? two. Home" he pointed up

"see casseial...? or whatever"

[5/23/2014 12:28:03 AM] Gen: "Yes. Because I have a very good hunch as to who it is. And I highly doubt that. With everything he's done on earth, I'm worried they've done something worse."

[5/23/2014 12:28:43 AM] Marshall Lee: he scowled and looked over. "something worse?"

[5/23/2014 12:30:14 AM] Gen: "He slept with a demon, a male one at that, and with all the other rules he's undoubtedly broken, I think he might be in either lower heaven, or worse, purgatory."

[5/23/2014 12:30:38 AM] Marshall Lee: "........" well fuck

[5/23/2014 12:31:22 AM] Gen: "It's a grave matter, and I think you should wait here until Luther gets home."

[5/23/2014 12:31:56 AM] Marshall Lee: "we should go looking for him-!" he barked out

[5/23/2014 12:32:35 AM] Gen: Damian scowled, "We need to plan. And I doubt either of us has a way into heaven on such short notice."

[5/23/2014 12:33:38 AM] Marshall Lee: he threw his arms up into his hair again. digging his hands there. "shit"

[5/23/2014 12:35:39 AM] Gen: "Calm down. Rushing in there will do us no good, and I'm sure he's fine at the moment, we just need to get the others together to figure this out." Damian insisted, putting his hands on his shoulders. He led him to the couch again, guiding him into sitting down. "Take a deep breath, alright?"

[5/23/2014 12:37:39 AM] Marshall Lee: he followed his lead "what if, what if they dont do whatever your thinking, and he turns int oa prick like everyone and just stays there? what if, hes already gone what if-" he shook his head falling down onto the couch cushion holding his hands over his mouth scowling

[5/23/2014 12:39:08 AM] Gen: Damian sent him a humorless smile, "Mckenna, you know Peter. Has he ever been a prick to anyone? In the entire time you've known him."

[5/23/2014 12:39:59 AM] Marshall Lee: "hes a jerk when wants to be.."

[5/23/2014 12:40:37 AM] Gen: "But would he ever let someone be rude to another person. Aside from yourself of course."

[5/23/2014 12:44:25 AM] Marshall Lee: "...mm" he scratched at hs scalp only to flinch at a sore spot "got me there"

[5/23/2014 12:45:52 AM] Gen: "I thought so. As for if they would send him to purgatory, the answer is yes. I know for a fact they would. It is the only place where demons and angels interact, and I used to work there. I've seen my share of Angels there for less reasons than this."

[5/23/2014 10:13:27 PM] Marshall Lee: what even. he stood in front of the watermelon stand, holding one in just hand. squeezing them trying to figure them out "........." fuck it. he put them back before he walked grabbing what he had and just left. well after he paid cause he did that now.

 he did his best to stuff the food in his bag and not crush the poor shit. zipping it closed he looked down the cracked street. maybe he'll stop and buy beer. or, maybe even buy a cake. or, something he craved something. taste wise of couse.

  he wrinkled his nose as he stood in once place for a long time that might even concern a few people if they were paying attention

[5/23/2014 10:30:00 PM] Gen: Peter walked briskly down the other side of the street, watching the couple on a stroll in front of him. It had been two weeks since they'd... consumated, and he was still trying to get close enough to plant the new soul in the Woman's body. He  paused on a corner, cursing under his breath as the pair walked into their apartment building.

Well there went his quota for the day. With a sigh, he pulled a clipboard from thin air and crossed the couple off his roster. He'd let the young ones slide just this once, but he still needed to find a pair for this soul. The blonde pat the vial on his hip gently, reassuring the spirit that floated around in it. He began walking again, looking over his list for the next people.

[5/23/2014 10:34:44 PM] Marshall Lee: he lefted the bag off the ground, pulling it onto his shoulder. as he walked he was bending over awkwardly scratching at his calf of rather the tail that was wrapped around it, trying to get rid of the itch. with a few curses of almost falling. with all the things he can do, simal tasking didnt seem to be a strong point... or at least this set of things was hard to do. 

  scratching at the hair above his ear he pulled a scattered screen phone calling damien..or pop. might as well tell him he didnt get the watermellon.

[5/23/2014 10:39:09 PM] Marshall Lee: *DAMIAN

[5/23/2014 10:41:48 PM] Gen: Damian answered on the third ring, currently making pasta for the family's dinner. "Hello?"

 

Peter crossed the street, still checking off his check list. There was no one within walking distance, and he was still grounded. He sighed and the pad disappeared in a puff of smoke. Might as well return home at this point, he mused. It wasn't like he could just pop up in the sky and watch his fountain like he wanted to. After seven years of torture, his bosses decided to just send him to earth to work on the lowest rank possible for an angel. He was the damn stork.

[5/23/2014 10:43:57 PM] Marshall Lee: "Watermellon wasnt important was it?" he spoke out stopping in front of a vending machine kicking the side of it curiously only to score on some type of drink. taking it he continued on his way, crossing the street as he opened the can with one hand.

[5/23/2014 10:44:23 PM] Marshall Lee: even he got parched with thrist sometimes i mean. what would the world be with out the ability to drink things ?

[5/23/2014 10:52:10 PM] Gen: "Not particularly, you have to deal with Castiel's complaints when he visits though." Damian chuckled, shifting the phone.

 

Peter looked up when he heard the person walking his way talking on the phone. A bad habit he'd picked up from his time in the cell, he always listened to whatever the guards were saying, trying to guess how long he'd been down there. The man looked familiar.

[5/23/2014 11:17:27 PM] Marshall Lee: he grinned "cas can live with out his daily fruit cant he? i dont feel like poisening him with root water again" he chuckled a bit. "Well ill be over soon, Damian okay?" he didnt see the point to carry the converstation on. not when he knew he was cooking.  he looked up from the pavement when he noticed someones feet. looking at the people he went to excuse himself to walk around them.

 only he didnt say anything as he stared for a few moments. "...?"

[5/23/2014 11:23:01 PM] Gen: Peter side stepped to let the man pass, still looking him over confused. Who was this guy? He scowled lightly, trying to remember. Did he meet him in purgatory? He did seem slightly demonic, but not by much. He hummed a little in the back of his throat, trying to figure it out.

 

"Alright, Dinner will be done by the time you get here, so put the groceries away and wash your hands when you get here." Damian laughed lightly.

[5/23/2014 11:25:16 PM] Marshall Lee: ".....r..right right of course" he turned away staying where he was "see yeah in a bit pop" he shoved the phone into his jacket after that. looking at the stranger with a frown once more "were you in johnstown a few weeks ago..?"

[5/23/2014 11:27:27 PM] Gen: Peter shook his head slowly, "No, I don't usually leave the city..." He looked him over, narrowing his eyes. "Have we met?" Peter didn't beat around the bush anymore, when he wanted to know something, he figured it was just better to ask.

[5/23/2014 11:29:49 PM] Marshall Lee: "....maybe" he mumbled out frowning more. he knew something was up, nothing felt right with the air.

[5/23/2014 11:31:52 PM] Gen: "Hmm." He knew he wasn't an angel, that much was for sure, and he certainly wasn't a demon or human. He pursed his lips and held out his hand, "Peter St.Flier, maybe the name will ring a bell."

[5/23/2014 11:35:39 PM] Marshall Lee: he froze. and just stared for a really long time. numbly he held his hand out, grasping the others gently giving the smallest shake before he toke his hand back hiding it into his pockets. he went to say something lowly to hang his head down and to look away. his nose wrinkling again. "oh"

[5/23/2014 11:37:11 PM] Gen: Peter raised a brow at his sudden change in body language, "Something wrong, sir?"

[5/23/2014 11:38:07 PM] Marshall Lee: "Alot of things are wrong in a place like this peter, why not be more pasific?" he looked back at him scowling "i need to get going"

[5/23/2014 11:42:01 PM] Gen: Peter scowled, "Should I know you?" Clearly his name meant something to the man.

[5/23/2014 11:45:11 PM] Marshall Lee: he stared at him in silence before he shook his head no. and he began to walk ducking his head down like moments before. tough he kept shaking his head at the situation.

[5/23/2014 11:46:46 PM] Gen: A hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, "You know me. From where?" He didn't remember much from before his time in purgatory, but what he did remember was spotty and only brief flashes. If this man new him, maybe he could tell him somthing to help remember.

[5/23/2014 11:52:10 PM] Marshall Lee: "-!" he looked at him before he jerked him arm away. he opened his mouth but shook his head once again. how long has it been. a while he knew. but he feel so numb. he didnt like it, he didnt like the other being back. why did he come back? heck how dare he come back and not remember anything. that only made things feel worse. he couldnt collect anything to say even after learning how to socailize much better.

  "from where.."

[5/23/2014 11:53:20 PM] Gen: Peter was getting annoyed, "Yes, from where." He crossed his arms.

[5/23/2014 11:55:53 PM] Marshall Lee: "...met you up there, in a garden. thats where" he turned then walking bt sent a look back at him just incase he needed to pull away from him

[5/23/2014 11:58:18 PM] Gen: "Garden..." Peter murmured scowling harder. What garden was he talking about? Eden? He hadn't been there in years. He remembered a garden and a fall, and hands that, he paused and looked back up at Mckenna, "You pushed me."

[5/24/2014 12:02:03 AM] Marshall Lee: "maybe" he looked head and just kept walking, fully intending to leave him there

[5/24/2014 12:04:42 AM] Gen: Peter took three quick strides back towards him and shoved him into a wall, his arm pressing hard into his neck, a blade held at his head. He was absolutely livid.

[5/24/2014 12:06:15 AM] Marshall Lee: "-?!" his hands shot up grabbing at the blonds arms his face twisting in a scowl. he looked back at him. "get off!"

[5/24/2014 12:08:27 AM] Gen: "You're the demon they told me about. You're the one who took away my grace." Peter's face crinkled in distaste. "It's your fault I'm like this. You're the one who.. who..." He trailed off and pressed his arm tighter against him with a guttaral growl.

[5/24/2014 12:12:00 AM] Marshall Lee: he began to cough, but he had just about enough of this. whatever charge he had in the phone of his pocket was drained out. and shot out of his hands and into the Angels arms. at the time he went to tear it away from his neck.

[5/24/2014 12:14:26 AM] Gen: Peter hissed and instinctively pulled his hand away, scowling at the burns on his arms. He sneered. "Clever." He flicked a wrist, pinning him to the wall with a force, a trick he'd learned from a demon.

[5/24/2014 12:15:27 AM] Marshall Lee: he was scrambling away at the time. a bark left him. "look i screwed up and it was stupid i know, but that was, a long time ago!"

[5/24/2014 12:21:20 AM] Gen: "I should kill you." Peter seethed, clutching the burns as they slowly healed over. "I was tortured for seven years, in the most unimaginable ways. All because a demon thought it would be fun to push me to earth and rape me." He hissed furiously. It was all he had been told for seven years, at first he'd protested, saying he loved the demon, but after so many times of hearing that he was wrong and that he hadn't wanted to, he had started to believe it.

[5/24/2014 12:24:55 AM] Marshall Lee: what. no, no no no. what what no what the fuck? "what?!" he finally snapped out "i did it to piss of he angels that sent /me/ into torture, i never-" other then the poor kids wings. nevermind that, he didnt have to explain himself. he wouldnt. "can you even kill peter?" hissed out at him

[5/24/2014 12:28:08 AM] Gen: Peter barked out a laugh and brought his blade to slice across the others cheek. "Gladly." He grinned coldly. After so many fights in the purgatory cafeteria- which was surprising since it was the inbetween of heaven and enternal damnation- he had killed a fair number of 'inmates'

[5/24/2014 12:30:24 AM] Marshall Lee: that wasnt peter. that wasnt the old peter he knew at all. with a sharp inahle he simply vanished. yes he didnt appear very fall at all, in fact he was only 60 feet away. with a pounding head he began to rush down the side walk, trying to just just, leave the area. yes he could fight, but that wasnt right, hes done it before. but it didnt mean it was right.

[5/24/2014 12:33:11 AM] Gen: Peter blinked. He's disapeared? But where? Peter looked around, where could he have gotten to? He scowled when he spotted him running away from the scene. Figures. A demon and a coward. How had he let that monster do what he wanted to him? Peter scoffed and sheathed his blade after straightening his suit. He decided to let him live for now. He wouldn't be that hard to find, how many  demons could be living in one city?

[5/24/2014 12:36:28 AM] Marshall Lee: he looked back after a bit. scowling he stared out. just to make sure. rape. was it ever rape? he didnt think so, hell, no.? no. he shook his head. he looked up shaking his head. he walked, or rushed back to Damian's. he had to share, he couldnt let this stay inside his mind. he'd tell him after the dinner, he didnt want to ruin it after all.

[5/24/2014 12:45:04 AM] Marshall Lee: though out the dinner he'd only answer in grunts and nod's. he waited but he kept watching the door and windows, he never really even which wasnt too odd for him. but he had the habbit of always finishing. though today manners didnt seem to reach him.

[5/24/2014 12:47:14 AM] Gen: Damian watched him, scowling at him in concern. He could tell something was wrong, but when he'd ask he's only gotten a shrug. It was unlike Mckenna to be quiet, especially when the entire family was over. When he'd finally herded everyone into the living room after the meal, he cornered Mckenna in the kitchen, looking at him expectantly.

[5/24/2014 12:48:27 AM] Marshall Lee: he rubbed at his neck and cheek and his hair taking in a long breath "its peter"

[5/24/2014 12:51:00 AM] Gen: Damian's mouth went dry and his heart stopped. "What?"

[5/24/2014 12:51:40 AM] Marshall Lee: "hes back." he looked at the ground. "hes not the same though"

[5/24/2014 12:56:02 AM] Gen: Damian was still stuck on the back part. "He's ok? Was he hurt? What happened? I- hold on," He looked towards the living room, "Luther! Luther put your granddaughter down for a minute and come here!" He called.

[5/24/2014 12:58:02 AM] Marshall Lee: luther looked up and over "uh ho" he handed the child over to berra "uh ho" he repeated before he came padding in "Everything okay?" he smiled at the two unsure

 

Mckenna was trying to figure out how to keep up with the other mans questions before he looked over his shoulders dropping trying to relax

[5/24/2014 12:59:18 AM] Gen: Damian nodded and looked at Mckenna, "Tell him what you just told me," He demanded, smiling broadly.

[5/24/2014 1:01:15 AM] Marshall Lee: the smile seemed to help and make things worse at the same time, he looked over to luther reapeating what he said. luther grabbed onto Damians arm with a huge smile "when did you see him?"

    on the way home

[5/24/2014 1:01:18 AM] Marshall Lee: *" "

[5/24/2014 1:02:39 AM] Gen: Damian put a hand over Luther's. He was so happy, biologically his son or not, Damian loved that boy and if he was home he should be here.

[5/24/2014 1:03:59 AM] Marshall Lee: "hes difrent though" he pressed that

" he doesnt, remember, much...or correctly? both" he chewed at the inside of his cheek.

[5/24/2014 1:05:28 AM] Gen: Damian blinked, "What do you mean?"

[5/24/2014 1:07:53 AM] Marshall Lee: "he didnt know who i am" he frowned "he thinks i toke his grace" he looked at luther "mistreated him, hes out for blood" he stated bluntly. its easier to tell it flat he learned. he watched luthers face wondering if anything like this ever happened before.

 luther stared back then frowned at the floor "hes confused?"

[5/24/2014 1:09:08 AM] Gen: Damian took a minute to process what he was saying. He looked towards his family in the living room for a moment, then at the two in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do.

[5/24/2014 1:11:06 AM] Marshall Lee: Mckenna leaned against the wall resting his head against it closing his eyes. " just, wanted to let you two know. if you ran into him, dont be surprised....?" he looked at them both before he went to go to the living room, to join the others.

[5/24/2014 1:11:31 AM] Marshall Lee: luther looked back at Damian before he smiled a bit "at least hes out?"

[5/24/2014 1:13:04 AM] Gen: Damian nodded and tightened his grip on Luther, leaning on him heavily. This was not the way he had wanted the night to go. He pressed his face into Luther's shoulder and sighed. He'd been told he cared to much for everyone but now he was starting to believe it.

[5/24/2014 1:14:40 AM] Marshall Lee: he raised his hand and hugged him a bit before he leaned down to look at him "hey hey, lets just finish this day today. we'll talk and worry about this tomarwow okay?"

[5/24/2014 1:18:15 AM] Gen: Damian nodded and straightened up, sending him a shaky smile. He was right, they would have plenty of time to talk about this the next day, and right now, he needed to put on a front for the others.

[5/24/2014 1:19:18 AM] Marshall Lee: luther smiled at him, leaning over hhe kissed him before he walked him back to the living room "alright alright"

[5/24/2014 1:24:04 AM] Gen: Berra and Cas were sprawled out on the couch, the brunette laying his head on the other's chest comfortably. Nathan looked to be having a very intense staring contest with his younger cousin. Ken was curled up on one of the chairs, absolutely engrossed in one of Damian's books. Cera was playing with Boston's sister, trying to see who could make the silliest face. Cal was in one of the other chairs, just kind of staring into space mindlessly.

[5/24/2014 1:27:56 AM] Marshall Lee: lester and boston were having a living chat over something. clothidle himself was holding up the little girl pretending she was an airplane at the time. Mckenna sat on the base of the stairs leaning his side against the bars of the rail watching the sceen before him, almost ready to just call it a day.

 luther grinned and went over to clothible wanting to look at the small girl once more.

[5/24/2014 1:32:39 AM] Gen: Damian smiled at the sight of his family, just taking in the scene. If someone had told him a millenia ago that he would be standing here with the man who had killed him every ten years since ancient Greece, watching his sons and their spouses, and children, he probably would have punched them in the gut and killed them.

[5/24/2014 1:34:26 AM] Gen: And of course that was the moment that it all went to hell. The window behind Nathan busted open, shattered glass shooting everywhere around the room as a blinding light flooded into the windows, a figure shrouded in darkness stepping in and launching themselves towards their target on the stairs.

[5/24/2014 1:47:16 AM] Marshall Lee: a strangled gasp left him when he relised what was happening, and instead of trying to move away he threw his arms out hopefully to stop this figure and to push them away easily. though the light didnt help him at all the time. his eye sight blinded for the most part. he unfortunally gotten used to it really quick. shit. shit was berra and the other demons okay, shit. oh shit. he didnt have time to look, he really didnt have time for anything

[5/24/2014 1:51:00 AM] Gen: Peter pinned him down and brought out his blade from earlier, pressing it to his neck once again. He'd gotten bored, and he'd sensed a large group of demons nearby. He figured it would be better to wipe them out now than to have to deal with the monsters later. The other's turned to look at the pair and watched stunned at the scene. Suddenly Cal spoke up, tilting his head. "Did he get taller?"

[5/24/2014 1:53:29 AM] Marshall Lee: cas spoke next "holy shit peter" he had throw berra under himself along with a blanket. 

  Mckenna barked out pushed up against the others weight mostly the arm with the knive, that was a big worry of his  "get hIM OFF ME" he screeched out.

[5/24/2014 1:57:40 AM] Gen: Berra poked his head out from under the blankeet, smiling up at Cas gratefully before looking towards the scene. Nathan snapped and vines began bursting from the floorboards and wall, wrapping themselves tightly around Peter. The pulled him until his back was against a wall, wrestling the knife from his grip. Damian stepped towards the pair, helping Mckenna to his feet when he reached them. Cera stood from where he had crouched over Boston's sister, scooping her up protectively and looking over the intruder.

[5/24/2014 2:05:42 AM] Marshall Lee: cas started to stand up offer a hand to berra. clothible raised from behind the chair and boston. he was exactly where he was before the flash just honestly really confused and queationing everything.

 Mckenna nodded at Damian muttering a thank you as he stood, shooting a scowled at the man on the wall. oh the things he wanted to do, or maybe the thing he was about to do.

[5/24/2014 2:09:41 AM] Gen: Peter struggled against his bindings, elongated teeth gnashing furiously at the family as he tried to twist and squirm his way out. Damian looked at him and could feel his heart breaking, this was not the boy that had disappeared. Berra took his hand and stood, looking at them sadly. Ken stood, holding onto his daighter, his ears flat back aginst his head in anger.

[5/24/2014 2:14:59 AM] Marshall Lee: mckenna stepped forward and raised his hand before he lashed it across the boys face. he started to raise it again. "just because you think i did some horrible shit doesnt mean you have to bring them into this!! Peter you could have hurt someone!" he was yelling almost screaming

[5/24/2014 2:18:38 AM] Gen: Peter's head flew sideways, a large red welt appearing after a few seconds. He looked back at him and spit at his feet. "Why do I  care? They are the same as you! Gabriel told me they new what was happening and they did nothing to stop you. They are no better." He spat, his face twisting in disgust.

[5/24/2014 2:22:14 AM] Marshall Lee: he wrinkled his face whipping it on his sleeve "their your, no. no nevermind" he stepped away. he looked at damian and the others a mutter left him "im..sorry" he looked over at Damain and Luther "im sorry i didnt know he was going to follow"

[5/24/2014 2:26:24 AM] Gen: Damian shook his head jerkily, "It's... it's ok." He sighed and looked at the young man, who was once again trying to get out of his binds. Berra watched, the scene bringing up some memories from before the war. He remembered being taught that everything was wrong, he remembered having his entire being, being stripped of all personality. It had happened twice and now it was happening to Peter. He scowled, watching the scene.

[5/24/2014 2:34:31 AM] Marshall Lee: Mckenna looked back at peter with a hard scowl. cas slowly spoke "at least he didnt fall though the ceiling this time...?"

clothible slapped his back, trying to shush him.

Luther looked peter over several times before he walked up scowling "they did alot of shit to you huh?" he wondered outloud

[5/24/2014 2:37:08 AM] Gen: Peter looked at him in surprise, though it was quickly masked. "You have no idea." In the background Berra snorted. He was sure both Ken and he had some sort of idea. Peter looked over Luther and scowled. "You're an angel."

[5/24/2014 2:39:52 AM] Marshall Lee: luther nodded waving a hand "yup, funny huh?" he went to scratch at the strawberry blond hair he had for the time being. "dont mind if you and me had a talk would you?"

[5/24/2014 2:40:48 AM] Gen: Peter watched him warily. He didn't out right object, but he didn't say yes either.

[5/24/2014 2:42:22 AM] Marshall Lee: luther looked over at damian and the others. how akward. he looked at peter then "How long?"

[5/24/2014 2:43:00 AM] Gen: "....ten minutes."

[5/24/2014 2:43:56 AM] Marshall Lee: he shook his head "Ten minutes??? of what?"

[5/24/2014 2:45:58 AM] Gen: "You can talk for ten minutes." Peter said begrudgingly.

[5/24/2014 2:46:46 AM] Marshall Lee: he frowned at that "how long where you in purgatory"

[5/24/2014 2:48:22 AM] Gen: "...Seven years." Peter said after a moment.

[5/24/2014 2:49:37 AM] Marshall Lee: "do you remember your bilogical parents by chances" he crossed his arms. mckenna threw his arms up before he went to the couch to sit down.

[5/24/2014 2:50:47 AM] Gen: "...I am an angel, I was created from god." Peter said scowling. Damian followed him into the living room and sat next to him.

[5/24/2014 2:51:35 AM] Marshall Lee: luther smiled sadly. "what do you remember??"

[5/24/2014 2:52:19 AM] Marshall Lee: mckenna looked over at him muttering "what are we going to do if he tries to do this again? hide? be cas and try to run him over with a car?"

[5/24/2014 2:53:44 AM] Gen: "From before?"

 

Damian put a hand on his shoulder, "Just wait, Luther will figure something out. In the meantime, just focus on something else, alright?"

[5/24/2014 2:55:50 AM] Marshall Lee: "from before"

[5/24/2014 2:56:48 AM] Marshall Lee: boston walked over "we can play a card game to disract you guys?"

"Russion roulette would be great"

"oh...the chocolate verison right?"

[5/24/2014 2:58:34 AM] Gen: Peter frowned as he tried to concentrate. "I remember a room. It was nice and there was a tv. I remember a bathtub and.. and someone with me. I remember a warehouse. And I remember being pushed."

 

Damian snorted and nodded, "Lets play slap jack, that will help distract you," He said to Mckenna with a forced smile.

[5/24/2014 3:00:29 AM] Marshall Lee: "talk about the room?" he pulled a side table up and sat there

Cas came bonding forward "i play winner"

lester sighed "you'd have a better chance with the loser dad, you fit that catagory"

[5/24/2014 3:00:42 AM] Marshall Lee: "little shit ill ground you"

[5/24/2014 3:05:26 AM] Gen: "It wasn't big. But, there was a bed, and a warm blanket. I really liked that blanket." He thought for a minute, "There was someone with me, almost always." subconsciously, a smile slipped onto his face, "Their hands were soft and theysmiled when they thought I wasn't looking." His cheeks coloured slightly as his thoughts drifted to those hands.

 

Berra snorted, and tried to hide a laugh.

[5/24/2014 3:06:55 AM] Marshall Lee: "was the before or after you where pushed? the room" he sat forward. hey he might have a shoot at this.

 

damn you berr.

[5/24/2014 3:06:57 AM] Marshall Lee: *berra

[5/24/2014 3:07:52 AM] Gen: "...after."

 

The game was quick, and the winner was, _______.

[5/24/2014 3:08:31 AM] Marshall Lee: "remember anything else about the person?"

[5/24/2014 3:08:58 AM] Marshall Lee: probably damian.

[5/24/2014 3:11:29 AM] Gen: Peter scowled, "It was a he. His hair was dark and soft... he liked his.. tail being played wiyh, k

[5/24/2014 3:11:48 AM] Gen: *"

[5/24/2014 3:12:17 AM] Gen: Damian leered at Cas he sat across from him.

[5/24/2014 3:13:03 AM] Marshall Lee: he nodded. "you dont remember two other men?"

[5/24/2014 3:14:11 AM] Marshall Lee: cas, was utterly terrifyed. shit. well shit

[5/24/2014 3:14:18 AM] Gen: "...no?"

[5/24/2014 3:14:55 AM] Gen: Damian smirked as they began playing, absolutely destroying him in amatter of minutes

[5/24/2014 3:14:58 AM] Marshall Lee: "thats okay"  he sighed "what did, the angels tell you what happened"

[5/24/2014 3:17:02 AM] Gen: "That I was pushed and held captive and abused by... him." he seethed, jerking his chin towards him. " until they came to rescue me."

[5/24/2014 3:17:45 AM] Marshall Lee: "where was the person? when he came to abuse where did that person go?"

 

berra berra help.

[5/24/2014 3:19:32 AM] Gen: Peter shook his head and looked to the clock behind Luther, "Times up."

 

Berrajust watched the match, grinning like a cat.

[5/24/2014 3:22:29 AM] Marshall Lee: he crossed his arms raising a brow at him. " I want to help you. if you let him, with your memory, but your going to have to let thebig bad wolf and everyone in here alone okay?" he turned "Mckenna!, take him home"

 

"huh?"

[5/24/2014 12:31:47 PM] Gen: Peter pressed back against the wall, baring his teeth again. "No." He couldn't go home with that man. He would hurt him. The same thing would happen all over again. He didn't want to go with him, He couldn't risk the same thing happening again. He didn't want to go back to purgatory if something happened to him.

[5/24/2014 9:38:25 PM] Marshall Lee: luther looked back at peter with a half assed smile "you shove have thought about breaking my window then."

 

MCkenna sank into the couch, not moving over, or showing any sign of getting up. He didnt want to be anywhere near peter. first he left now he wants to kill him? so  much for being thankful. he scowled at hte game happening infront of him. funny how he wanted to run away instead of embracing the other male when he saw him again. how funny.

[5/24/2014 9:45:20 PM] Gen: Peter stopped snarling long enough to look back at Mckenna, his face still crinkled angrily. It was his fault for bursting in here. "I am not going to anywhere he lives." He finally said after a minute, "If I go anywhere it's to my own apartment."

[5/24/2014 9:47:22 PM] Marshall Lee: "well hes going to walk you there" luther stood up. before he looked over at peter with a frown "and use the door next time"

[5/24/2014 9:48:57 PM] Gen: "...." He wondered why this man was trusting that he woudn't kill the demon as soon as he left. He scowled and squirmed in his bonds, weighing his options. He could sit here until they came up with a better option or, he could begrudgingly get walked home by the demon who had supposedly stolen his innocence. "Fine."

[5/24/2014 9:50:30 PM] Marshall Lee: luther went to talk nathan into letting the blond go. Mckenna looked up and over before he groaned under his breath. well shit. shit. he stood to his feet slowly before he aimed to get his jacket.

[5/24/2014 9:59:59 PM] Gen: Peter dropped to the ground once Nathan had let him down, the younger boy eying him warningly, clearly not trusting him. The blonde rubbed at his throat with a scowl and made to go for his weapon only to remember it had been taken in the scuffle. He stood and brushed down his suit then looked at Mckenna expectantly.

[5/24/2014 10:01:32 PM] Marshall Lee: Mckenna leaned his weight on one foot staring at him as his lips pressed tight in a thin line. "Move it"

[5/24/2014 10:03:17 PM] Gen: Peter shot him a glare and walked slowly to the door, just to piss him off more.

[5/24/2014 10:08:27 PM] Marshall Lee: he shook his head before he looked over "I'll be back in a bit luther" the elder man waved his hand before he joined the family or rather Damian again.

 With that mckenna walked over and around peter opening the door, walking out

[5/24/2014 10:09:25 PM] Gen: Peter rolled his eyes and followed after him, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Damian watched the pair leave and ironically enough, prayed that they would both be ok.

[5/24/2014 10:13:07 PM] Marshall Lee: he toke the lead until he stopped at the sidewalk, turning to watch him. normally he'd hide his hands but now he kept them out. Breaking his usual  habit. his tail shifted and tightened around his leg as he just grew tense.

[5/24/2014 10:15:17 PM] Gen: Peter was strolling along behind him, looking around them, taking in his surroundings. It wasn't often that he got to go out besides work or grocery shopping, and he'd never really paused to look at the city. He smiled a little when he could sense the couples in the apartment buildings, the kids being read bed time stories, some people even praying. It was nice.

[5/24/2014 10:17:26 PM] Marshall Lee: he raised a brow at the other before he scowled. nice too know he was having a good ol time. he looked up slowly letting his head hang back, feeling his muscles stretch before he looked at him again. he just waited for him to take the lead. sooner they got there the faster he could leave him. or.. mm

[5/24/2014 10:22:35 PM] Gen: Peter walked past him, still just taking in everything around him. He glanced up and caught the faint glimmer of stars even. Then he remembered who exactly he was with and he braced his shoulders. This was not a time to let his guard down. It was a two mile walk to his apartment from here and he didn't want to be around Mckenna more than he had to be. He glanced at the other and started walking at a brisk pace.

[5/24/2014 10:25:21 PM] Marshall Lee: finally. he walked after him and adventurally beside him. he looked ahead mostly but glanced over, taking the others looks in slowly. shit, he really was taller. infact alot of the little things were diffrent altogether. how strange. soom wernt that bad, he'd admit.

 

 no wait stop. he shook his head to himself. before he racked his hair with both hands. just stop.

[5/24/2014 10:27:35 PM] Gen: Peter looked back at him and raised a brow, "Everything alright?" Not that he cared, but he didn't want to be blamed if something happened to Mckenna, not when he'd met an angel that seemed to be the only one not bossing him around.

[5/24/2014 10:28:54 PM] Marshall Lee: "Everything was alright" he answered truthfully. "Im fine" he grumbled out as he let his arms fall. "we there yet?"

[5/24/2014 10:32:28 PM] Gen: "Was?" The blonde didn't particularly like walking in silence all that often. He looked around him again and shrugged, "Mile and a half, so almost."

[5/24/2014 10:33:50 PM] Marshall Lee: cant he just fly home? a sigh left him again "Great"

[5/24/2014 10:38:39 PM] Gen: Peter looked at him again then ahead. That was odd. Mckenna usually walked with his hands in his pock- wait. The angel scowled. How did he know that. Or the demon's name for that matter. Hands. What had he said about hands earlier? Peter watched the ground as he walked, thinking and trying to remember.

[5/24/2014 10:40:20 PM] Marshall Lee: "..hows Cassiel?" he spoke slowly before he looked over

[5/24/2014 10:42:27 PM] Gen: "Dead." He didn't remember much from why he'd gone to purgatory, but he remembered that he'd wanted to see his old friend again, only to find out that he'd been killed in his job as guardian angel months before he arrived.

[5/24/2014 10:44:16 PM] Marshall Lee: he almost stopped walking, he looked over at him. then ahead and back at him. the story he had heard from luther is that peter stayed up there to stay with cassel. but they always woundered why luther never got to visit? Dead. what do you mean dead? He wanted to know the full story. he looked ahead shaking his head once more.

 no no, he didnt need to know. "well damn.."

[5/24/2014 10:47:40 PM] Gen: "He died protecting a soldier in Iraq." Peter said after a minute or so, "...from what a cherub told me, she said he was in love." He buried his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders defensively, as if expecting an attack.

[5/24/2014 10:49:05 PM] Marshall Lee: "with the Soldier?"

[5/24/2014 10:50:07 PM] Gen: "Yes." Peter sighed, "If he returned they would have given him the cell I was in. Instead he died saving him."

[5/24/2014 10:52:18 PM] Marshall Lee: he shook his head at the news of the man he never met. "How brave"

[5/24/2014 10:56:03 PM] Gen: Peter didn't reply, instead staring at his apartment building as it got closer. "...how well did you know me?"

[5/24/2014 10:56:42 PM] Marshall Lee: "does it matter?" his scowled that had faded returned

[5/24/2014 10:58:21 PM] Gen: "Yes." Peter stopped in front of the steps, turning to look at him fully. "I know what I was told, but I don't... I don't remember anything bad happening. I keep thinking of your hands, and I want to know why." Peter scowled back at him, though his gaze was more imploring than hostile.

[5/24/2014 10:59:29 PM] Marshall Lee: he stopped and stared at him before he looked upward at the building. "i knew alot"

[5/24/2014 11:01:48 PM] Gen: "And I'm asking how much." Peter crossed his arms.

[5/24/2014 11:04:06 PM] Marshall Lee: "...alot" he scratched the back of his ear closing his eyes. "its not like i can measure how much i knew"

[5/24/2014 11:05:07 PM] Marshall Lee: that much was true. he looked at him finally. "Can i go home now?"

[5/24/2014 11:07:02 PM] Gen: Peter pursed his lips, thinking. "Upstairs. One cup of coffee, then you can go." He finally bargained, looking him over.

[5/24/2014 11:08:11 PM] Marshall Lee: "what? no, hell no" he stepped back. "after a day like today?"

[5/24/2014 11:09:44 PM] Gen: He scowled. "Look, all I know about myself is that I'm apparently a huge fuck up that had his grace soiled and was pushed out of heaven. If you know anything, anything at all about me I deserve to know."

[5/24/2014 11:10:33 PM] Marshall Lee: "....the mug better be huge then"

[5/24/2014 11:12:53 PM] Gen: Peter smirked, "711 sized mug." He said and turned to open the door to the building. He had never been in a more silent elavator ride. When they finally reached his floor he hurried down to his door and fumbled with the keys before finally unlocking it and stepping in, leaving it opened for Mckenna to follow. "Missus! Missus, I'm home!" He called stepping into the room to look around.

[5/24/2014 11:14:38 PM] Marshall Lee: he was slow as ever as he looked the hallway over and finally the front door. frowning he stepped in nudging the door closed with his heel.. he stayed there by the entrance listening to the other before he looked the room over. who the fuck was missus

[5/24/2014 11:20:20 PM] Gen: The room was small, but miticulously clean. The furniture was mismatched and almost like it was purposely done. The blue recliner tied in with the blue paisleys on the couch, and the green of the rug tied in with the puke green colored dining chairs. Photos hung on the wall, though they were the stock photos that usually came in a frame. A row of potted plants sat on the kitchen window sill on the other side of the room. The kitchen was a flat navy color with a small island sitting over a row of red swivel chairs. A short hallway led towards a set of multi colored doors, presumably the angel's bedroom and the bathroom. There was a tv sitting on a stand, though it looked to be the exact same as the coffee table on the ugly green rug. And on that rug sat the fattest and grumpiest looking cat the world would ever know.

 

Peter scooped her up as soon as he spotted her, coddling her like a baby as he walked further into the room. "Hello Missus, did you miss me?" He cooed, stroking her as he manuvered his jacket off and headed towards the kitchen.

[5/24/2014 11:23:10 PM] Marshall Lee: "........." what. he edged in, just taking the sight in. evrything was gross to him. he was so used to damians decor this wasnt even. what even. he edged to the couch until he leaned against it.

he looked up watching the male talk to his cat. was that a cat. you know what he didnt even care.

[5/24/2014 11:25:09 PM] Gen: Peter put the cat back on the floor and walked around the island to grab two big mugs from one of the cabinets. Missus hopped up onto the counter and eyed Mckenna, her big fluffy tail twitching as she did. Peter put some coffee in the machine then turned around, looking at him expectantly.

[5/24/2014 11:27:06 PM] Marshall Lee: he stared back at that cat. in some weird way, he could have been related to this cat. expression wise. he stepped forward holding his hand out to it. letting the thing sniff it or maybe testing to see if it was friendly or not. "where does your skin start.." he asked it in a light whipser

[5/24/2014 11:27:08 PM] Marshall Lee: *whisper

[5/24/2014 11:28:37 PM] Gen: The cat eyed the hand like it was a piece of rotten fish and turner her nose up. Peter snorted, though he tried to hide it as a cough. The cat disregarded his hand and started licking her paw, deciding he wasn't worth her time.

[5/24/2014 11:32:05 PM] Marshall Lee: well. he didnt like her either. damned thing. he turned running the hand though his hair. he looked over at peter. "well...where do you want to start?"

[5/24/2014 11:33:38 PM] Gen: "How did we meet?" He leaned hopped up onto the counter, getting more comfortable.

[5/24/2014 11:33:49 PM] Gen: *ignore the leaned

[5/24/2014 11:34:35 PM] Marshall Lee: he looked up "i snuck in, and i just ran into you. you were dumb enough to help me hide"

[5/24/2014 11:35:27 PM] Gen: "Then what happened?" Peter bounced his foot as he waited.

[5/24/2014 11:36:05 PM] Marshall Lee: "got caught" he nodded to himself "i got pissed off and came back"

[5/24/2014 11:37:02 PM] Gen: "And you pushed me." Peter concluded. "What about after that?"

[5/24/2014 11:38:19 PM] Marshall Lee: "found your parents? toke responsiblity because you didnt want to be with them? ended up living together for a year, almost 2? then, you left to see casseil, thats the whole story"

[5/24/2014 11:39:23 PM] Gen: "My parents?" Peter raised a brow, "But what about the hands thing, what about the room, or something about a bath, or any of the other things? That's not the whole story." He accused, scowling now.

[5/24/2014 11:41:06 PM] Marshall Lee: "you want the small details?"

[5/24/2014 11:41:29 PM] Gen: "Yes!"

[5/24/2014 11:42:13 PM] Gen: "I want to know everything about those years. I want to know if what they told me was true or not." Peter reasoned.

[5/24/2014 11:44:42 PM] Marshall Lee: he raised a brow before he scratched at his neck "third day was the bath thing. Damian and luther busted in on that, they wernt happy. you snuck out and got a job, we fought alot but, only verbally." he closed his eyes thinking trying to pick out the important things. "we stayed in a hotel room."

[5/24/2014 11:45:44 PM] Gen: "What was the bath thing?" Peter then pointed out the window, "That hotel, right? The one in the distance?"

[5/24/2014 11:47:33 PM] Marshall Lee: "...?" he leaned forward and looked only to nod slowly "er, yeah"

[5/24/2014 11:51:16 PM] Gen: Peter nodded, "I thought so." It had actually been why he'd chosed this apartment. "How close were we?"

[5/24/2014 11:53:17 PM] Marshall Lee: he looked over at him "we had intercourse if that tells you anything"

[5/24/2014 11:54:33 PM] Gen: Peter looked down. "Coffee's ready," He said quickly, hopping off the counter to make their cups. "Cream? Sugar?" He asked, busying his hands so he wouldn't think too much about that statement.

[5/24/2014 11:55:23 PM] Marshall Lee: "just black"

[5/24/2014 11:58:15 PM] Gen: Peter nodded and hastily poured the cup, cursing under his breath when he splashed some on himself. He scowled at the mug as if it was it's fault and turned, handing Mckenna his mug.

 [5/25/2014 12:27:24 AM] Marshall Lee: he toke it into his hands looking into the drak liquid before he toke a few sips "anything else?"

[5/25/2014 12:33:03 AM] Gen: Peter stared at him with an unreadable expression for a long time before he finally spoke up again. "We were intimate? Beyond your dietary needs?"

[5/25/2014 12:33:52 AM] Marshall Lee: he looked up from his mug "what do you think?"

[5/25/2014 12:35:53 AM] Marshall Lee: "because i remember having this converstaion before"

[5/25/2014 12:39:52 AM] Gen: The blonde scowled, "It was a simple question. Were we together?" He asked instead, turning to make his own cup of coffee.

[5/25/2014 12:42:16 AM] Marshall Lee: "i thought so.." he frowned. before he shrugged, he looked at the island and placed his mug down before he hopped back on it, sitting.

[5/25/2014 12:47:24 AM] Gen: Peter looked at him startled at the sudden movement,  though he didn't outwardly react. He grabbed his coffee once it was done, taking a sip. He frowned down at the cup then looked at the cubboards above him, ignoring Mckenna for the moment, he pulled a glass bottle out of one and poured some amber coloured liquid into his drink.

[5/25/2014 12:49:26 AM] Marshall Lee: "...?" he stared at him watching "..do you have any scars on your back" he questioned outloud. wonder if they can even take that away.

[5/25/2014 12:53:01 AM] Gen: The angel froze at the question and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I have a lot of scars..." he murmured, sipping at his drink again. He could feel himself relaxing as he drank it, smiling a little to himself.

[5/25/2014 12:53:58 AM] Marshall Lee: he looked around for a moment "you have a pen?"

[5/25/2014 12:55:14 AM] Gen: Peter nodded and walked to the end of the counter, grabbing a pen and a note pad, assuming he'd need that too. He handed it to him with a raised brow, wondering what he was doing.

[5/25/2014 12:55:52 AM] Marshall Lee: he toke the two drawing on it quickly before showing it to him "this one?"

[5/25/2014 1:04:25 AM] Gen: Peter scowled and nodded, "This?" He turned and raised the back of his shirt slightly to show him the mark, "I've had that since before purgatory, can't remember what happened, but..."

[5/25/2014 1:05:07 AM] Marshall Lee: he stared at it for a bit before he putthe notpad down. he picked his mug up drinking at it again not making any commentary.

[5/25/2014 1:07:37 AM] Gen: Peter tugged his shirt back down, trying to read his expression.

[5/25/2014 1:09:08 AM] Marshall Lee: "...i didnt know you were sent to purgatory" he looked at him. "sorry for screwing everything up for you"

[5/25/2014 1:11:14 AM] Gen: Peter looked down. "...." Truth be told, Peter was the type to hold a grudge. But after talking to Mckenna and actually learning a bit about himself, he couldn't bring himself to want to kill him anymore. "I think I was the one who messed things up for myself..."

[5/25/2014 1:11:53 AM] Marshall Lee: "we both have opinions" he put the mug down and slid down to his feet "thanks for the coffee"

[5/25/2014 1:15:09 AM] Gen: "Oh, you're leaving already?" He winced at how disappointed he sounded. An hour ago he'd tried to kill the guy and now he wanted him to stay? He frowned at himself and shook his head.

[5/25/2014 1:16:47 AM] Marshall Lee: "i think you got what you wanted yeah?" he turned heading for the door.

[5/25/2014 1:18:12 AM] Gen: Peter glanced down and then back up, pursing his lips. "You could stay a little longer if you want to?" he offered, trying to keep the hopefullness out of his voice.

[5/25/2014 1:19:01 AM] Marshall Lee: "and do what?" he craned his neck to look over his shoulder.

[5/25/2014 1:21:55 AM] Gen: Peter rubbed the back of his head. What did you usually do when you wanted to hang out with some one you apparently used to sleep with and tried to murder? What did you do with visitors anyway? "Uh.. I have a bottle of whiskey and scotch, and there's a game on?" That sounded weak even to him. He planned on getting drunk and watching the game on his own anyway, but it would probably be more fun spending time with someone other than his cat.

[5/25/2014 1:23:12 AM] Marshall Lee: scotch. scotch sounded nice. he turned walking to the couch, planning to take a seat. "only for the alcohal"

[5/25/2014 1:28:11 AM] Gen: Why was he so happy? Peter wondered to himself as he brought ought some shot glasses and the drinks. He debated briefly on making some snacks, but he voted against it, instead walking to sit on the opposite end of the couch, Missus Snufflekins taking the middle cushion. He put the drinks on the table and poured himself a shot of whiskey that he quickly downed.

[5/25/2014 1:29:46 AM] Marshall Lee: he stared at the cat. not even knowing how to feel about it. he pulled his phone out informing damian that he would probably not show up till the next day, not wanting him to worry before he sat forward grabbing a glass and a bottle filling it up

[5/25/2014 1:30:52 AM] Gen: Peter grabbed the remote off his coffee table and flipped through the chanels before settling on a soccer game. He slunk in his seat, content as he drank a second shot and pet his cat idly.

[5/25/2014 1:33:38 AM] Marshall Lee: after taking a shot he stood up again hooking his thumbs on his belt loops he began to shimmy them down "sorry but its falling asleep" he grumbled out as his tail pulled its self out. damn. he sighed as he sat down. picking up his glass again.

[5/25/2014 1:38:30 AM] Gen: The blonde blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the tail. Huh. That was an interesting little tidbit. He looked down at his clothes and made a face, "I'll be right back," He stood and wandered back towards his room. He quickly changed, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt with two slits down the back.

[5/25/2014 1:40:07 AM] Marshall Lee: damned thing was longer then his legs. he always hated that. he watched the other come in go and finally at the tv. he found the sport not interesting at all. he turned to the bottle and poured himself another

[5/25/2014 1:43:07 AM] Gen: Peter unwrapped his wings from where they'd been bound to him, sighing in relief as he slowly stretched them out. They were still to injured to stretch fully, but he figured he would push them a little every day. He pulled his lounge clothes on and walked back into the living room, "What I miss?" He asked plopping down on the couch again. He reached and poured himself another glass.

[5/25/2014 1:44:02 AM] Marshall Lee: "....a guy fell? i think"

[5/25/2014 1:46:28 AM] Gen: "So nothing intersting then." Peter sucked down his drink and reached to pour a fourth shot.

[5/25/2014 1:50:29 AM] Marshall Lee: "isnt that the most exicting part?" he frowned as he drank down his own

[5/25/2014 1:51:41 AM] Gen: Peter shook his head," Nah, the interesting part is when they miss a goal, see?" He pointed as it happened on the screen, "Just look at their expressions." He explained, watching it intently.

[5/25/2014 1:52:17 AM] Marshall Lee: "fallings funnier"

[5/25/2014 1:53:58 AM] Gen: Peter snorted and sipped slower on this shot.

[5/25/2014 2:04:07 AM] Gen: Of course that had to be the moment that Missus Snufflekins let one rip. Her fur even ruffled.

[5/25/2014 2:04:36 AM] Marshall Lee: "......." he slowly looked over at peter "wow"

[5/25/2014 2:08:44 AM] Gen: Peter looked embarrassed. "She, uh, doesn't usually do that." He picked her up and brought her into the bathroom, closing her in there. He grabbed a febreeze bottle on the way back and sprayed the area around the couch. "The only other time she did that was when Gabriel was over," Peter explained as he sprayed.

[5/25/2014 2:10:07 AM] Marshall Lee: he begen to snicker. "really now" began to down the next shot only to stop and scowl. "Gabriel?"

[5/25/2014 2:14:01 AM] Gen: "Yeah.. he checks in on me from time to time, reminds me what will happen if I mess up, among other things." He scratched idly at a bruise on his collar bone. "He already stopped by this week so I probably won't see him again for a while." He was the only one who visited him, in the year that he'd lived here the other angel was the one person who went out of their way to visit him.

[5/25/2014 2:18:28 AM] Marshall Lee: he stared up at him before he went back to the shot. and filled another, taking that one too. "hypocrite" he put the glass down before he shrugged his jacket off and dropped it on the floor. "terrible at doing his job too! messenger, the warner, paaaaah" or was that another guy?

[5/25/2014 2:21:51 AM] Gen: Peter blinked at the hypocrite comment, but didn't say anything about it, reaching to pour him another glass instead, he looked like he needed it. "I think he actually passed his job on to a lesser spirit for a while," Peter offered, finishing off his own drink.

 [5/25/2014 2:57:20 AM] Marshall Lee: "at least the world had a shoot then!" he nodded leaning his head back putting the glass on his forehead "mmm, mm,mm mm." he hummed out

[5/25/2014 3:01:00 AM] Gen: "Are you ok?" Peter asked looking him over worriedly. Was he drunk? Or well, drunker? The blonde himself was a little tipsy, but he didn't show it, he was pretty good at hiding it.

[5/25/2014 3:05:54 AM] Marshall Lee: "'m Bored" he stated he lefted his head to look at the screen. he looked at his lap when the glass landed there. he plucked it up looking it over. "whats worse then purgatory? mm? i wanna know? is it just, being kicked out???"

[5/25/2014 3:12:10 AM] Gen: "Probably loosing your wings... or being cast into lower hell." Peter said honestly. He reached over and grabbed the glass from him, putting it on the table. "I think you've drinken enough..." He said worried.

[5/25/2014 3:13:34 AM] Marshall Lee: "but theres nothing in it?" he sat forward picking it up before he went to put it on the back of his hand. he looked over at peter, staring at hi suddenly. "your not supposed to be tall"

[5/25/2014 3:14:39 AM] Gen: "...Sorry?" He reached for the glass again, not wanting the other to hurt himself.

[5/25/2014 3:15:33 AM] Marshall Lee: he held his hand away. "jerk, you are a jerk, my friend" he nodded

[5/25/2014 3:16:43 AM] Gen: Peter blinked and sat back, deciding he could keep the cup for now as long as he didn't hurt himself. "How am I a jerk?" He asked incredulously.

[5/25/2014 3:18:54 AM] Marshall Lee: "just are" he nodded closing his eyes.

[5/25/2014 3:24:04 AM] Gen: "Alright then...why don't you hand me the glass and we can get you ready for bed, hm?" He said smiling and reaching for the cup again.

[5/25/2014 3:25:18 AM] Marshall Lee: "what no!" he jumpped up to his feet holding the glass to his chest. "im not goingto bed!" he shook his head with a scowl "too awake for that shit! plus im starving" he looked around frowning.

[5/25/2014 3:28:30 AM] Gen: Peter frowned, "Well there's some chips in the cabinets, and I have some popcorn?" He offered, wondering why Mckenna was so intent on keeping that glass from him.

[5/25/2014 3:29:25 AM] Marshall Lee: he stared at him before he grabbed the bottle and walked to the kitchen to look for the food himself then "thanks!"

[5/25/2014 3:30:47 AM] Gen: "Wait wait wait," Peter walked after him, scowling more, "Give me the bottle, I already said you had enough." He grabbed for it, trying to pull it out of his grip.

[5/25/2014 3:31:32 AM] Marshall Lee: he pulled his arm away trying to hold it out of his reach "pft! you dont know my limits!"

[5/25/2014 3:33:58 AM] Gen: Peter rolled his eyes and reached around him, trying to grab it again, "Mckenna if you can tell me the alphabet backwards you can keep the bottle, otherwise, it's mine." He bargained.

[5/25/2014 3:34:29 AM] Marshall Lee: "Z, A" he turned his back to him then pouring his glass up.

[5/25/2014 3:35:29 AM] Gen: "Mckenna!" Peter scolded him, finally just yanking it out of his grip, "You don't need anymore, alright?" He said scowling and putting the bottle on the highest shelf.

[5/25/2014 3:36:20 AM] Marshall Lee: he stared up at it "aw..." he looked at his glass with a triumpth look before he drank it down. he held a hand out grabbing at the cabnits opening them

[5/25/2014 3:40:09 AM] Gen: Peter shook his head, "/Now/ what are you doing?" he asked scowling at him.

[5/25/2014 3:40:49 AM] Marshall Lee: "Food? you had food right? here hold this" he shoved the glass into peters chest as he looked into the cabnits

[5/25/2014 3:42:36 AM] Gen: Peter buried his face in his hand for a brief moment before moving past him to grab a bag of potato chips. "Here. Is this good enough?" He asked, pulling a face. His eyes drifted over to his own half full glass on the coffee table. He was definitely downing that when he got the chance.

[5/25/2014 3:44:10 AM] Marshall Lee: he took it looking it over  "yeah- no. no, yes?" he scowled and looked over at peter. "why a cat?"

[5/25/2014 3:48:10 AM] Gen: Peter walked back around the island, heading for his drink, "She came with the apartment kind of." He grabbed it and quickly downed the liquid and reached for the bottle again - if you can't beat them, join them.- just drinking straight from it. "She was a stray that the person who lived here before used to feed, so I took her in.

[5/25/2014 3:49:47 AM] Marshall Lee: he pulled at the bag, opening it slowly, as he nodded to the story.

[5/25/2014 3:51:22 AM] Gen: "That's pretty much all there is to it." He took another swig and plopped down on the couch.

[5/25/2014 3:52:29 AM] Marshall Lee: he walked over quickly sitting down beside him "!!" he stood up cursing before he sat down again, scowling at his tail before he started to stuff his mouth with the chios

[5/25/2014 3:52:32 AM] Marshall Lee: *chips

[5/25/2014 3:53:49 AM] Gen: "Does that thing get annoying?" Peter asked reaching for it curiously, "I just have a short one but even that is beyond obnoxious."

[5/25/2014 3:55:39 AM] Marshall Lee: "try walking though town with out someone pointing at it" he grunted "knocks things over, its, ..yeah annoying" he huffed, the tuff at the end patted the side of the couch and floor repeatedly, he didnt notice the other going for it though. he put another mouth full of chips in his mouth pratically inhaleing them

[5/25/2014 3:59:24 AM] Gen: "People point at it, even here?" He'd thought the town was really accepting of other creatures, considering the high schools in the county, he grabbed it gently and looked it over. He hadn't seen a demon's tail uo  close before, the other inmates tended to keep there's wrapped around themselves. He turned it over in his hand as he took another swig.

[5/25/2014 4:05:40 AM] Marshall Lee: he blinked and looked over raising his brows. he watched him as the tail fell limp. he kept eating but kept an eye on the other. he didnt want him breaking it or something.

"people step on it sometimes"

[5/25/2014 4:07:38 AM] Gen: "That can't feel to good." Peter wrapped it around his hand then uncurled it, it was almost like playing with string, except this was alive and attatched to a person, "Does it have bones?" He asked still playing with it.

[5/25/2014 4:08:46 AM] Marshall Lee: he gave him this look of, 'no not at all, yes you dumbass' "yeah?"

[5/25/2014 4:09:56 AM] Gen: Peter rolled his eyes again and let it go. "Don't look at me like that it was a simple question." He slumped into the couch, taking another drink from his bottle.

[5/25/2014 4:12:09 AM] Marshall Lee: a small shiver racked though him as the tail whiped back toward himself and across his lap. oh great. "why do you still get to drink?"

[5/25/2014 4:13:43 AM] Gen: "Because I'm taller and older," Peter smirked, tipping his head back to chug the rest of the bottle.

[5/25/2014 4:14:38 AM] Marshall Lee: "hold the shit your not older!"

[5/25/2014 4:15:26 AM] Marshall Lee: "you little fuck..." he watch the liquid disappear. but before he could finish mckenna put his hand at the end of the bottle tilting it up quickly

[5/25/2014 4:16:09 AM] Gen: Peter spluttered as some spilled on him. "Hey!!"

[5/25/2014 4:17:06 AM] Marshall Lee: he busted out in laughtar "thats what you get! you limp noodle!"

[5/25/2014 4:17:58 AM] Gen: Peter snorted and looked at him, "Did you seriously just call me a limp noodle?" He asked, grinning.

[5/25/2014 4:18:24 AM] Marshall Lee: "yeah, i did, just know you repeated me and everything"

[5/25/2014 4:21:26 AM] Gen: The blonde rolled his eyes again and shoved him, "That tend sto happen when people are in disbelief." He looked mournfully at his empty bottle the sunk into the couch again.

[5/25/2014 4:22:15 AM] Marshall Lee: "Disbelief about what?" he scowled and dusted his shoulder off before returning to the food

[5/25/2014 4:23:03 AM] Gen: "Calling me a limp noodle? Oh and I am older than you by the way. Time moves different on other planes." He said with a smirk.

[5/25/2014 4:23:22 AM] Marshall Lee: "But your not"

[5/25/2014 4:24:23 AM] Gen: "But I am, I'm 25." Peter said grinning over at him, "I was there for eight years after all."

[5/25/2014 4:25:02 AM] Marshall Lee: "....."

[5/25/2014 4:25:15 AM] Marshall Lee: "okay so, 3 year diffrence"

[5/25/2014 4:26:11 AM] Marshall Lee: "big whoop" he threw his hands up waving them slightly with his frown "still a blond baby face"

[5/25/2014 4:28:14 AM] Gen: Peter laughed, "If you say so, I'd say the baby is the one with the baby face,"

[5/25/2014 4:29:02 AM] Marshall Lee: "so you mean you" he looked over at him

[5/25/2014 4:29:47 AM] Gen: "...I meant you."

[5/25/2014 4:30:25 AM] Marshall Lee: "now thats a lie" he pointed at him then

[5/25/2014 4:32:24 AM] Gen: Peter leaned over so his head was resting on his shoulder, "I don't know," he said in a sing-song voice as he reached for the others tail again, "usually the younger of two is the baby."

[5/25/2014 4:33:26 AM] Marshall Lee: "im no fucking baby" he barked out before the tail edged away from the others hand. he looked at him then ahead

[5/25/2014 4:36:02 AM] Gen: Peter hummed and continued his quest to grab the others tail. "So what exactly was I like when we did something together?" He could feel his finger tips tingling, the alcohol finally settling into his stomach comfortably.

[5/25/2014 4:37:01 AM] Marshall Lee: "what do yeah mean?" he leaned his head back against the couch. "what sort of thing?"

[5/25/2014 4:39:08 AM] Gen: He grinned in triumph when he finally got it again, "Was I any good?" he asked, looking up at him from under his lashes.

[5/25/2014 4:40:34 AM | Edited 4:40:58 AM] Marshall Lee: huh. his tail bristled a bit at the question, his frown deeping as he lefted his head to look at him. "why do you want to know that?"

[5/25/2014 4:42:50 AM] Gen: Peter twirled the tail around his fingers, playing innocent, "Just, curiosity." He said flashing a smirk up at him, "I want to know if I've improved any."

[5/25/2014 4:44:52 AM] Marshall Lee: he felt the urge to pull away from the other. But he stayed where he was raising a brow at the angel. his tail though tugged a bit, trying to get out of the others hand with out whipping away "oh..i donno that one"

[5/25/2014 4:47:15 AM] Gen: Peter sat up slightly so his angled himself closer to Mckenna's face, grinning impishly, "We could always find out," He purred tightening his grip on the other's tail.

[5/25/2014 4:50:43 AM] Marshall Lee: he stared at him for a moment before he shook his head "you need to go to bed Peter"

[5/25/2014 4:52:33 AM] Gen: The blonde leaned up to kiss him sweetly, "Only if you'll come with me," He breathed, he moved his hands to wrap around Mckenna's  shoulders, smiling.

[5/25/2014 4:55:49 AM] Marshall Lee: ! that would be great- no no no. or, shit. a sigh left him as he stuggled wit his foggy thoughts.

[5/25/2014 4:57:26 AM] Gen: Peter moved so he was sitting on him, grinning like a cheshire as he kept peppering kisses on him, "Please Mckenna? Please?"

[5/25/2014 4:59:59 AM] Marshall Lee: he grumbled a mix of slurred words before he nodded gently "just sleeping"

[5/25/2014 5:01:14 AM] Gen: Peter groaned and leaned back, looking at him disappointedly, "Fine."

[5/25/2014 5:02:52 AM] Marshall Lee: he snorted gently at him. "sorry pete" he raised his arms to grab his shoulders only to push him off to the side hopfully on the couch before he stood up to his feet

[5/25/2014 5:05:48 AM] Gen: Peter was pouting. The older man stood and crossed his arms before heading back towards his bed room, expecting the other to follow.

[5/25/2014 5:09:12 AM] Marshall Lee: hah. whose the baby now...peter. thats who. mckenna padded after him his tail flicking around with self satsiftrey. he was freaking proud of himself, pushing someone away even with how hungry his was. he did good he thought. he did good.

[5/25/2014 5:12:26 AM] Gen: Peter walked into the room that was even more mismatched than his living room. He stretched tiredly and scratched his belly for a second before he began stripping down to his boxers.

[5/25/2014 5:14:37 AM] Marshall Lee: he looked around for a moment before he gave his shoes attention tearing them off and his pants only. after that he toke the moment to pick a spot on the bed falling on it. a hum left him when he felt that releif that only bed can give you on your back.

[5/25/2014 5:16:55 AM] Gen: Peter climbed under the blankets and faced away from him, purposely ignoring him.

[5/25/2014 5:18:16 AM] Marshall Lee: "...." he turned to his own side to face the wall burying an arm under the pillow he captured in his fall. not really taking the time to put up wit hthe other he just closed his eyes waiting for sleep to over come himself

[5/25/2014 5:19:22 AM] Gen: "...." not ten minutes had passed when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and a face pressed itself into his back.

[5/25/2014 5:22:11 AM] Marshall Lee: so close. a tired noise left him as he turned slightly looking back at him before he looked ahead again. blinking as he thought about the situation.

[5/25/2014 5:23:47 AM] Gen: Peter sighed conently, happied to just be next to another person again. Thinking Mckenna was asleep, he nuzzled his back with a happy hum.

[5/25/2014 5:24:57 AM] Marshall Lee: alright its going to be hard to be mad at the other if he keeps shit like that up. turning his head he pressed it into the pillow just waiting for the next day

[5/25/2014 5:28:25 AM] Gen: "I lied..." He whispered a little while later, "I remember you... and I remember our hotel room... or at least I'm starting to remember," he pressed his cheek to his back, "I missed you. I tried to come back as soon as we landed." He kissed his back gently, "I didn't realize how much I needed you, how much I... I love you." He tightened his grip, "Now I'm ranting to you sleeping..." he sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did that.." Figuring he should move before the other wakes up, Peter rolled to face the other way.

[5/25/2014 5:32:12 AM] Marshall Lee: "....mm" too far into sleep he wasnt able to react, but what he heard could easily be mistaken for a dream. though that didnt stop a wave of relief hit him. with a mind blacking out, lets just hope the next morning hangover doesnt bury them.

[5/25/2014 5:34:02 AM] Gen: Peter drifted to sleep as well, smiling and content that he'd confessed all of that to Mckenna, even if he was asleep.

[5/25/2014 3:03:26 PM] Marshall Lee: what time was it. he didnt know. he knew he was stiff, was was odd to him, he always moved around in his sleep. with a low groan he pushed himself to sit up, a hand on his forhead as he kept his eyes closed. his head ache was small, not too bad. was he home? no no he didnt go home. he kept his eyes closed not wanting to look. infact he wanted to lay right back down and continue sleeping, but he couldnt bring himself to do that either.

[5/25/2014 3:07:40 PM] Gen: The figure on the bed next to him groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. It was too bright. Too cold. He wanted to go back to sleep, go back to whatever the dream he'd been having was, to stay there.

[5/25/2014 3:10:56 PM] Marshall Lee: "..mm?" he cracked his eyes open and looked over. oh. he looked at himself then the lump. obviously they hadnt done anything because he was still starving. he turned sliding off the bed. standing up a groan left him as he tried to stretch the stiffness away. he needed a shower. just a quick one and he'll leave.

 as he stood there he looked at the room, taking in the enviroment. where was his pants? he scruffled around feeling the floor for them as he let his eyes close, a hand on the bed so he wouldnt fall over

[5/25/2014 3:17:58 PM] Gen:  Peter shifted again, rolling over, his wings poking out over the top of the cacoon he'd rolled himself in. He snuggled deeper till only the top of his head was showing, slowly starting to wake up.

[5/25/2014 3:20:36 PM] Marshall Lee: mhm! he stood up when he found the pair, throwing it over his shoulder he turned aiming for the door, and then the hall. hopefully he wont find the room with the cat right? hope so. he tested a door poking his head in squinting his eyes "nn?"

[5/25/2014 3:26:16 PM] Gen: The cat in the room looked up blearily from her spot on the toilet and hissed lazily, her heart not really in it. In the next room, Peter finally sat up, looking around tiredly, his head pounding likea drum. Hell. What did he do last night?

[5/25/2014 3:35:00 PM] Marshall Lee: "scat....cat" he grumbled out and dropped his pants on the bathroom floor. he went to the tub twisting the handle and fiddled with the thing until the shower head started working. thank you. he sighed and began to peel the last of his cloths off then

[5/25/2014 3:43:01 PM] Gen: The cat grumped and jumped off the toilet, heading into Peter's room instead. Peter stood up and shuffled towards the bathroom himself, yawning. He really needed to pee, and he just figured his cat had started the shower again, she did that if he didn't wake up early enough.

[5/25/2014 5:00:26 PM] Marshall Lee: thats one skilled cat. throwing the last bit onto the floor he stepped into the tub and just sat down, resting his jaw on the ledge closing his eyes letting the water hit him. it felt really nice honestly, seemed to make everything better. he'll acturally wash up in a bit he just toke the moment to relax, maybe even sleep

[5/25/2014 5:04:45 PM] Gen: Peter opened the door and walked straight to the toilet, pulling his boxers down, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

[5/25/2014 5:06:06 PM] Marshall Lee: he scowled and looked up at the blond with out raising his head. he stared up at him expecting him to react or or something. when he got nothing he closed his eyes with a slow sigh. "Mornin"

[5/25/2014 5:12:28 PM] Gen: Peter glanced at him without batting an eye, "Morning." He grumbled, doing his bussiness.

[5/25/2014 5:13:17 PM] Marshall Lee: "mm" he turned resting his back against the edge then looking up at the wall

[5/25/2014 5:15:56 PM] Gen: Peter began to pick up on the fact that it wasn't his usual over night guest sitting his bathtub as he started to wake up. "You're still here?" he asked confusedly, tucking himself back in.

[5/25/2014 5:16:48 PM] Marshall Lee: "not at all i left hours ago" he grumbled out as he picked a bottle up looking it over

[5/25/2014 5:21:05 PM] Gen: "...That's cat shampoo, mine is on the the shelf." He said nodding towards the mentioned bottles. He washed his hands, rollilng his shoulders with a yawn.

[5/25/2014 5:23:07 PM] Marshall Lee: what? all the way up there? he huffed quickly before he stood up to his feet to grab it. "After this im heading out" he declared to himself mostly

[5/25/2014 5:25:27 PM] Gen: Peter wiped off his hands, having the decency to look away, "Breakfast will be done in a bit if you want any." He said, opening the door.

[5/25/2014 5:27:03 PM] Marshall Lee: "dont make me anything"

honestly his phyiscal stomach felt like it was over flowing. he dropped the bottle lazily before he went to scrub his hair and tail, those just being his main priorty

[5/25/2014 5:32:42 PM] Gen: Right, different appetite. Peter shrugged and walked into his kitchen, making himself some pancakes, yawning.

[5/25/2014 5:35:09 PM] Marshall Lee: he toke his sweet time with the shower before he came out, dressed with his shoes in his arm. he aimed for the couch to pick up his jacket. "thanks for...letting me crash here"

[5/25/2014 5:35:24 PM] Marshall Lee: "and not killing me in my sleep thats alawyas nice"

[5/25/2014 5:45:20 PM] Gen: "Well, thanks for putting up with me last night, I can be a handful when I'm drunk." He said glacing back at him. He flipped his pancakes, and shuffled some eggs around on his other pan.

[5/25/2014 5:47:11 PM] Marshall Lee: he blinked and thought back to the night before as he tied his shoes no problem...?" he stood up then and looked over at peter staring at his back.

he, had to admit he almost didnt want to go. the feeling of somethng missing hing heavily over him "is there, a chance of running into you again?"

[5/25/2014 5:52:01 PM] Gen: Peter crossed his wings over his back, hiding the scars marring the skin there. "You're welcome back." He didn't turn to look at him, lost in the memories that were still slowly surfacing. The angel was lonely and he missed having people around him, like he used to, or at least he think he did.

[5/25/2014 5:54:29 PM] Marshall Lee: "...same" he turned walking to the door, or rather he just walked out and headed home to inform his parents he wasnt dead.

[5/25/2014 5:59:04 PM] Gen: Peter sighed heavily when the door closed behind him. "God..." he scrubbed a hand through his hair, angry at himself.

[5/25/2014 6:05:27 PM] Marshall Lee: oh man. he looked over his shoulder several times. the air was easier to breath out here as if something was holding his lungs when he was in that house. that or maybe hes slightly allergic to cats.. nah. he looked ahead stretching his arms over his head.

[5/25/2014 6:08:04 PM] Gen: That was stupid, that had been unbelievably stupid. Why did he have him over, after all the things he'd been taught, why did he think it was a good idea? He looked at his now burning pancakes and didn't react to them, frowning. He needed to clean everything, if Gabriel came over and found it like this...

[5/25/2014 6:17:31 PM] Marshall Lee: sucks to be him. mckenna ran up the stairs and walked into the house. he stopped and looked at the damaged window. maybe if he does go back he'll threaten the blond for some repair money. he scowled at his quilt for the window before he looked around, hopfully heidnt walk in on a bad time, again

[5/25/2014 6:23:41 PM] Gen: Damian sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping calmly at some tea, looking beyond tired.

[5/25/2014 6:24:04 PM] Marshall Lee: "pop" he turned walking over to him "hey?"

[5/25/2014 6:27:05 PM] Gen: Damian looked up, looking his age for once. "Mckenna, glad you made it back in one piece." He said smiling tiredly.

[5/25/2014 6:28:28 PM] Marshall Lee: he walked over smiling a bit before he pat the older mans back "you okay..?"

[5/25/2014 6:34:05 PM] Gen: Damian nodded, "Just tired," he looked up at him, "Cera said you looked hungry and said he would take you for food if you need it."

[5/25/2014 6:36:51 PM] Marshall Lee: he nodded gently "thank you cera" he went to sit down, leaning back in the chair "...I'll fix the window for you" he nodded

[5/25/2014 6:53:33 PM] Gen: "Don't worry about it, Berra volunteered Cas to do it," He chuckled into his cup, and sighed after he took a sip. "

[5/25/2014 6:56:44 PM] Marshall Lee: he stared at him before he shifted in his chair "Sorry about peter"

[5/25/2014 8:15:30 PM] Gen: Damian shook his head with a sigh, "I don't know what to do about him..."

[5/25/2014 8:17:21 PM] Marshall Lee: he leaned forward racking a hand though his hair "he'll come around." he stood up "im gonna go catch up with cera"

[5/25/2014 8:26:00 PM] Gen: "Alright," he put his cup down and looked up at him again, "Are you going to be back for dinner?"

[5/25/2014 8:27:45 PM] Marshall Lee: he nodded turning  ready to leave again "be back by 5 at least"

[5/25/2014 8:33:32 PM] Gen: "Alright, Pizza good?" He wasn't really in the mood for cooking again any time soon. Maybe he'd just order Chinese even.

[5/25/2014 8:35:13 PM] Marshall Lee: "ill take anything" he looked at him before he walked over patting his shoulder once again. he wanted to comfort him somehow, but luther could , no most deffiantly doo better

[5/25/2014 8:41:05 PM] Gen: Damian looked up at him, the corner of his mouth quirking, "Thanks Mckenna," he pat his hand gratefully, "You go, I'll see you later, alright?"

[5/25/2014 8:42:17 PM] Marshall Lee: with an awkward expression he nodded and retreated once more outside.

\--

[5/25/2014 9:18:27 PM] Marshall Lee: 101 1005,1256? he looked u from counting his steps and up at the buildng in front of him. climbing up the stairs he realized it was still morning yet he felt like hes been everywhere. how crazy.

[5/25/2014 9:19:07 PM] Marshall Lee: he rose a hand knocking on the door before he stepped back rolling his shoulders, feeling a extra set of bones move and twitch, the ones he really didnt need anymore.

[5/25/2014 9:25:27 PM] Gen: Cera poked his head out a minute later, smiling widely, "Mckenna! Come on in," He said stepping aside to let him in, "Let me talk Boston's sister into taking a nap and I can feed ya," He said walking him into the living room.

[5/25/2014 9:27:35 PM] Marshall Lee: "thanks Cera, really" he followed him looking around cera "Im still surprised bostons cool with this"

[5/25/2014 9:34:50 PM] Gen: The shorted snorted, "He's cool with whatever I want to do. It's a pretty open relationship." He pat him on the shoulder and walked towards the back hallway, "You get settled and I'll put  her to sleep." He said walking into her room.

[5/25/2014 9:39:14 PM] Marshall Lee: how do you.. he stood there looking around until he just sorta plopped down on the couch.

[5/25/2014 9:49:01 PM] Gen: Cera came back a few minutes later, having stripped down into his shorts, " Come on, we can head back to my room." He beckoned him, heading towards his room. "How hungry are you exactly?" He called over his shoulder.

[5/25/2014 9:52:33 PM] Marshall Lee: here we go. he stood up following him. "Few days worth?" he closed one eye as he thought back. or was it a week. one of the two

[5/25/2014 10:01:15 PM] Gen: Cera smirked, "So a full meal then?" He opened the door and walked in, plopping down on the bed when he walked in, "Close the door behind you." He called, shimmying out of his shorts.

[5/25/2014 10:04:53 PM] Marshall Lee: "mhm" he did as he was told and honestly he didnt want to be the one to scar the kid. "I think i almost got one last night" he stated as he pushed his jacket off his arms

[5/25/2014 10:16:01 PM] Gen: "Oh almost?" Cera leaned back to lay on the pillows. "What happened?" He asked tucking his hands behind his head.

[5/25/2014 10:22:55 PM] Marshall Lee: he was tugging the shirt over his head "Peter and i got drunk"

[5/25/2014 10:29:49 PM] Gen: Cera's smile froze, "I thought he forgot you." He scowled lightly and pulled him towards him by his belt loops. He pressed a kiss to his abs gently, looking up at him.

[5/25/2014 10:31:52 PM] Marshall Lee: "mm, he kept aqsking questions" he raised a hand to scatch at his nose "its like a soap opera really"

[5/25/2014 10:37:07 PM] Gen: Cera snorted and tugged at his pants down slightly, kissing along the waistband, "So what are you going to do?" A thought occuured to him and sat up, grinning, "Wait, does this make me the whore of the show?"

[5/25/2014 10:38:43 PM] Marshall Lee: he stared at him before he smirked amused "sure, if thats the role you wanna play, go for it. As long as im not the one that gets shot though" he wrinkled his nose at that. "that'd suck"

[5/25/2014 10:44:58 PM] Gen: Cera laughed and ducked down, pulling his shorts further down, "Speaking of sucking," He joked, pulling him closer. "How much do you want me to do?" he asked untucking him.

[5/25/2014 10:45:38 PM] Marshall Lee: he shurgged his shoulders "Im cool with whatever"

[5/25/2014 10:47:15 PM] Gen: Cera rolled his eyes and grabbed him,"Right. Not eating for a week and you're fine with whatever." He scoffed and took him in.

\--

[5/25/2014 10:49:43 PM] Marshall Lee: another 8 hour nap and a shower sounded great for him. he sat there with a content look as he scratched at the back of his shoulder. a light sigh left him "thank you Cera"

[5/25/2014 11:00:11 PM] Gen: "Mmm," Cera was exhausted and stretched with a yawn, "Anytime," He looked when he heard the door open to the apartment. "Well he's home early," He smiled lightly at the thought of Boston being home.

[5/25/2014 11:02:25 PM] Marshall Lee: he stood up picking his pants up to pull them on "I'll leave you two be then" he looked over at him as he zipped them up. "i think next time ill just pick someone up" he nodded. "maybe"

[5/25/2014 11:11:03 PM] Gen: "I already said you can use me whenever," He said smirking, "Send Boston in here on your way out if you don't mind?" He said stretching again.

[5/25/2014 11:12:17 PM] Marshall Lee: he nodded waving a hand as he picked up the rest of his things. padding down the hall he tugged the shirt on, making a 'pah' sound once he got his head though, he raised his head "Hey Boston"

[5/25/2014 11:14:08 PM] Gen: Cera hummed happily and pulled the blankets tighter around him, yawning.

[5/25/2014 11:15:46 PM] Marshall Lee: the overly chill guy smiled and waved at him "all full?"

"overly"

"thats, good?"

"mhm, Cera's waiting for you in there" with a chirp of a thank you he was out and about once more. what was he going to do now i dont even know

\--

[5/25/2014 11:36:11 PM] Gen: Cat litter. Why did there have to be so many kinds. Peter complained as he looked over the large shelf in front of him. It wasn't like he'd planned on grocery shopping, but he figured he should wait here while two of the employees finished their thing, and why not pick up something while he waited? He looked at his list again, scowling.

[5/25/2014 11:39:06 PM] Marshall Lee: why exactly did luther need so many leafy green things he didnt know. infact why did he need tomatoes in a can too? they had fresh ones. he scowled as he looked down every ial looking for thes canned things not stopping for help or looking at the signs above his head that would make 5 of his problems disapeer. "no." "no."

 "nooo" wait this wasnt evn for food anymore!! "dammit"

[5/25/2014 11:41:00 PM] Gen: Peter looked up when he heard a curse, currently struggling to lift the litter into his cart. "...shit."

[5/25/2014 11:43:33 PM] Marshall Lee: he was stepping back when he finally noticed the giant sign. only to catch the other in his sight. he stopped and froze up. why. honestly, he dived into so many random stores when he saw him on the streets. he slowly turned on his heel to walk away. until he saw what he was doing "....do you need help?"

[5/25/2014 11:46:40 PM] Gen: Peter looked from him to the large bag in his hand and shook his head, "No, no I got it." He grunted, hetfting it up further in his arms. Really he was struggling with it, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

[5/25/2014 11:49:15 PM] Marshall Lee: he stared at him a few moments longer before he went to walk away. his skin just prickling from the surprise

[5/25/2014 11:50:33 PM] Gen: Peter dropped the bag into the basket finally and turned to look after him. Ok, so avoiding him clearly wasn't working anymore. Maybe he should request to be transferred to another town.

[5/25/2014 11:51:31 PM] Marshall Lee: he didnt go far. not far at all really. his head poped around the corner "have you been following me?"

[5/25/2014 11:54:32 PM] Gen: Peter paused in his thoughts and looked at him, raising a brow, "No? Have you been following me?"

[5/25/2014 11:55:07 PM] Marshall Lee: "No. Why?"

[5/25/2014 11:57:08 PM] Gen: "Because ever- I'm not explaining to you." Peter looked back to his basket then to his watch, "I have to go anyway." He began pushing the cart down the aisle, away from him.

[5/25/2014 11:57:54 PM] Marshall Lee: "hey hey hey" he grabbed the end of the cart he had following him

[5/25/2014 11:58:37 PM] Gen: Peter glanced at him and scowled, "Now you really are following me."

[5/25/2014 11:59:58 PM] Marshall Lee: "no im asking a question. wheres the canned foods" he frowned as he caught up to him.

[5/26/2014 12:04:19 AM] Gen: "They're on the other side of the store, and- hold on, " Peter wakled towards an employee and grabbed a vial off his belt. He poured the contents into his hand and blew it at her, a blue whisp floating after her and passing through her stomach. He came back to his cart, "As I was saying, they're on the other side next to the soda."

[5/26/2014 12:05:27 AM] Marshall Lee: "....show me" he blinked several times before he leaned to the side watching the girl walk away and then at peters belt. what the hell did he just witnes

[5/26/2014 12:14:34 AM] Gen: "What? No, it's just down there." Peter said jerking his head in that direction.

[5/26/2014 12:15:25 AM] Marshall Lee: "yes, but show me"

[5/26/2014 12:18:12 AM] Gen: Peter scowled, "Why? It's literally like, five ailes over." He complained, crossing his arms.

[5/26/2014 12:18:43 AM] Marshall Lee: "...ill get lost?"

[5/26/2014 12:19:27 AM] Marshall Lee: he raised his hand to rub the back of his head scowling "and sence you seem to be everywhere,  i thought talking to you will make things less....mm..yeah know?"

[5/26/2014 12:25:12 AM] Gen: "...oh." Peter debated for a minute before pushing his cart again, "Come on then, " He sighed, walking.

[5/26/2014 12:27:05 AM] Marshall Lee: okay. he walked after him. a small smirk on his lips. "so uh...howsthe cat?"

[5/26/2014 12:31:34 AM] Gen: "She's uh, she's actually sick right now, got a cold. She should be ok soon though.."

[5/26/2014 12:32:52 AM] Marshall Lee: oh. he scratched at his neck. whoops "ah, okay"

[5/26/2014 12:35:11 AM] Gen: "Did you guys ever get that window fixed up?" He asked glancing at him.

[5/26/2014 12:36:56 AM] Marshall Lee: "yeah, we did. Luther Son fixed it, alot of complaining but, he proved his worth"

[5/26/2014 12:39:08 AM] Gen: The corner of his mouth quirked, "That's good. Soory about that, by the way."

[5/26/2014 12:44:32 AM] Marshall Lee: "dont say sorry to me, not my house"

[5/26/2014 12:44:53 AM] Marshall Lee: "or did you mean the whole killing thing? im not over that yet"

[5/26/2014 12:46:06 AM] Gen: "Er..." Peter trailed off, not really apologize for that yet. He stopped in front of an aisle, "Well, here ya go."

[5/26/2014 12:47:07 AM] Marshall Lee: "you better stick with me" he held up his list "half this stuff i never even heard of" he walked down the aisle frowning, scanning the cans as he went

[5/26/2014 12:52:33 AM] Gen: Peter followed after him, grumbling. "You know, I do have my own things to buy."

[5/26/2014 12:53:12 AM] Marshall Lee: "ill help you with them then." help him take them home maybe.

[5/26/2014 12:57:54 AM] Gen: Peter sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to be loosing the other any time soon. He looked around the aisle and grabbed a few cans of spinach and one of chili, figuring that he might as well get  what he needed while he was here.

[5/26/2014 12:59:24 AM] Marshall Lee: he almost jumped when he spotted the can he needed. snatching it up he underhand tossed it into the basket he had before he went around looking for another thing

[5/26/2014 1:03:59 AM] Gen: The blonde blinked, that had been an exciting way to grab some groceries. He glanced down at his list again, trying to figure out what else he needed.

[5/26/2014 1:05:21 AM] Marshall Lee: "..i guess im done here." he looked over. "what are you doing for dinner?"

[5/26/2014 1:06:45 AM] Gen: "Lasanga," He picked up a microwave one, waving it around a bit.

[5/26/2014 1:07:08 AM] Marshall Lee: "gross"

[5/26/2014 1:12:15 AM] Gen: "Not my decision," He shrugged, "It was one of the cheapest and healthiest things I could get."

[5/26/2014 1:13:24 AM] Marshall Lee: "healthiest?" he blinked. who the hell cares about that. "join me, you can apologize properly for the window too"

[5/26/2014 1:14:46 AM] Gen: "...at your house?"

[5/26/2014 1:15:40 AM] Marshall Lee: "its not mine, im just crashing there for right now" he scratched the back of his head with a though

[5/26/2014 1:15:42 AM] Marshall Lee: *thought

[5/26/2014 1:16:45 AM] Gen: "Where do you live then?" Peter started walking, heading back towards the pet aisle.

[5/26/2014 1:18:29 AM] Marshall Lee: "no where yet?" he grabbed the end of the cart following again. honestly if he thought about it, he always moved around from place to place. hes away for jobs a friend of his, valifor, hooks him up with and only comes back for periods of time until he's assigned another. it was a system.

[5/26/2014 1:20:21 AM] Gen: Peter hummed and turned down the aisle after a moment of silence. "You haven't tried to settle down?" He grabbed a few cans of cat food when they reached them.

[5/26/2014 1:20:58 AM] Marshall Lee: "what do you mean by that exactly?"

[5/26/2014 1:22:43 AM] Gen: "I mean, find an apartment, or someone to move in with?" He looked over the cat toys, considering getting one.

[5/26/2014 1:23:54 AM] Marshall Lee: well. in that cause he kinda did for a bit. with peter though.

"no, not really" he leaned against his cart. "i have no need too"

[5/26/2014 1:25:21 AM] Gen: "You don't get lonely?" He finally grabbed the wind up cat toy and kept walking again, after making sure he was following.

[5/26/2014 1:27:00 AM] Marshall Lee: "too busy to be." he looked up looking the objects on the shelves over curiously

[5/26/2014 1:30:00 AM] Gen: "So where are you working at then?"

[5/26/2014 1:31:25 AM] Marshall Lee: "right now? The Asylum." he looked over at him why was he asking all of these qeustions suddenly. whatever he didnt see the harm in sharing, it wasnt a secret either.

[5/26/2014 1:36:26 AM] Gen: "What do you do there?" He vaguely remembered the building, but not much else about it. He walked to stand in the check out line, loading everything onto the conveyer belt.

[5/26/2014 1:38:32 AM] Marshall Lee: he leaned forward onto the handle of his cart "help give shots. Watch some people. set up meals,clean, give the patients a bit of a socail life" he shrugged "pretty easy stuff"

[5/26/2014 1:45:50 AM] Gen: "That sounds nice," Much better than his job, at least he got to interact with people, even if they were insane. He tried to think of something to talk about but came up empty, instead just watching the line inch forward until it was his turn. He talked politely with the clerk and swiped his card after a minutem, moving to quickly bag everything up.

[5/26/2014 1:47:51 AM] Marshall Lee: his chin slowly skun until it was on the handle. once there was room he tossed the food onto the belt, relieving the bag he used to carry everything home with all the time. good, he was starting to think he forgot it

[5/26/2014 1:49:39 AM] Gen: Peter wondered if he should wait for him or not once all his bags were filled up. Maybe he should just go? He shifted the bags around some and checked his watch again.

[5/26/2014 1:52:34 AM] Marshall Lee: he looked up and down between the cashier as he stuffed the grociers start into this bag and not the plastic ones. he turned to look at peter nodding at the cat liter "sure you can carry that all the way home?"

[5/26/2014 1:55:50 AM] Gen: "..." Fuck. Peter had forgotten about the cat litter. He shrugged and stared down at it hatefully. If he could fly he could have been home so much  faster, but of course not.

[5/26/2014 1:58:21 AM] Marshall Lee: he pulled his bag on his shoulder raising a brow at his silence. "...." he toke it as a no. he stepped over, and picked it up and over his shoulder before he nodded at the cashier "have a nice day"

[5/26/2014 2:01:11 AM] Gen: Peter scowled and tried to take it from him, "Hey, hey wait I can get that." He insisted, following him out of the store.

[5/26/2014 2:02:25 AM] Marshall Lee: "nah, i got it, you have your hands full any way" he just held it there.

[5/26/2014 2:10:21 AM] Gen: "At least let me carry your bag then," Peter bargained.

[5/26/2014 2:13:11 AM] Marshall Lee: he forked it over pratically tossing it. "go for it kid"

[5/26/2014 2:15:00 AM] Gen: "Again, I'm older now, don't call me kid." He barked, tucking the bag on his shoulder with a huff. At least it was a short walk to his apartment.

[5/26/2014 2:16:59 AM] Marshall Lee: "only kids say things like that"

[5/26/2014 2:17:18 AM] Marshall Lee: did he really know that? no not at all.

[5/26/2014 2:18:05 AM] Gen: Peter rolled his eyes and walked a little farther ahead of him, pointedly not loking at him, and ignoring him.

[5/26/2014 2:22:11 AM] Marshall Lee: a short puff left him as he followed the other. okay so maybe picking on him wont  make them converstate more. in fact why did he want to talk to him. maybe to fix something for once.

[5/26/2014 2:22:27 AM] Marshall Lee: thats kinda all he wanted to do now days. fix things.

[5/26/2014 2:25:29 AM] Gen: Peter slowed as they got closer to his apartment, letting Mckenna walk next to him again. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye. What was his deal? He'd gotten the information he wanted and he'd thought they would split ways, but he always seemed to be wherever he was. Every time he rounded a corner while working, he would be there. Each time he tried to go out somewhere for fun, the demon would already be there. It was frustrating to say the least.

[5/26/2014 2:28:22 AM] Marshall Lee: he glanced around until his eyes landing on the concret infront of him. 1,2,3. he began to count his steps, maybe to make time pass faster. maybe.

[5/26/2014 2:30:19 AM] Gen: "What are you guys having for dinner?" He asked a few minutes later. Maybe he would join them for dinner, if only to apologize for breaking the window a few months ago.

[5/26/2014 2:32:47 AM] Marshall Lee: "same thing as you, but real. and alot more cheese. starts with a z?"

[5/26/2014 2:35:55 AM] Gen: "A 'Z'?" He thought for a minute, wondering what it was. He walked up the steps to his apartment and held the door open for the building. This time, he pressed the elevator button so they wouldn't have to climb all 5 flights.

[5/26/2014 2:37:31 AM] Marshall Lee: oh thank you. he switched the bag on his one shoulder to the opistate hip, letting the weight press there. "Zeti. zegti. zoti?"

[5/26/2014 2:39:05 AM] Gen: "No idea.." The elevator dinged and Peter stepped on, holding the door for Mckenna as well.

[5/26/2014 2:40:17 AM] Marshall Lee: "ends with a ti sound" he stepped forward facing the wall before himself

[5/26/2014 2:42:58 AM] Gen: "Spaghetti?" He asked, raising a brow as he pressed the button to his floor.

[5/26/2014 2:43:26 AM] Marshall Lee: "huh no" he shook his head. "starts with a Z"

[5/26/2014 2:45:12 AM] Gen: Peter shrugged, "Guess we'll find out?" He stepped off the elevator a minute or so later and headed down the hall. "Are my.. parents going to be there?" He asked as he unlocked his door.

[5/26/2014 2:48:05 AM] Marshall Lee: oh? "Luther and Damian you mean? yeah. theyll be there" he watched his face then curiously

[5/26/2014 2:49:52 AM] Gen: He remembered a little about them, not much, but a little. He nodded, "Do they miss me?" He asked opening the door and stepping in, still looking at him over his shoulder.

 [5/26/2014 2:52:36 AM] Marshall Lee: he dropped the bag by the door. "yeah. alot. like you wont believe" he nodded at the bag a deep frown on his head.

[5/26/2014 2:52:38 AM] Marshall Lee: *face

[5/26/2014 2:56:03 AM] Gen: "Oh.." He brought the other bags into the kitchen, dropping them on the counter. "Hey would you let Missus Snufflekins out of my room and grab my coat while you're in there? It's in the closet. I need to put this away and then we can go,"

[5/26/2014 3:01:04 AM] Marshall Lee: "huh- oh yeah." he padded down the hall and too the room, pushing the door open with his weight he looked around for the closet. closet closet, ah there it s. he looked around for the cat too. "?"

[5/26/2014 3:03:26 AM] Gen: The cat was on top of the dresser, bristled and hissing at the lump in the blonde's bed.

[5/26/2014 3:05:45 AM] Marshall Lee: "....." huh. he stepped back suddenly alert. what the fuck, what was. he edged over. looking down to see if he could get a peek at who it was. only he stopped himself, he didnt want to know he decised he didnt have the right to know that was eters busniess. he went to the cloest opening it as quitely as he could, grabbing the first jacket he saw before he attempted an esacpe

[5/26/2014 3:09:16 AM] Gen: Missus followed after him, bolting from the room and right under the couch. Peter looked up curiously and poked his head around the wall, "Mckenna? What did you do to my cat?" He called curiously.

[5/26/2014 3:10:16 AM] Marshall Lee: he came walking over holding the coat out. "i! didnt do anything" he looked over his shoulder before he went to keep his voice down "the person in your bed did"

[5/26/2014 3:13:52 AM] Gen: Peter took the coat and paled considerably. "We need to leave before he wakes up." He began pushing Mckenna towards the door quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

[5/26/2014 3:15:08 AM] Marshall Lee: hey no arguements there. he swatted at peters hands to show he got the point before he walked himself out

[5/26/2014 3:19:38 AM] Gen: Peter grabbed his keys off the coffee table and closed his door as quietly as he possibly could. He sighed in relief when the door was shut.

[5/26/2014 3:20:59 AM] Marshall Lee: he turned and stared at peter for a silent moment "is it safe for me to ask who that was or should i stay out of this...?"

[5/26/2014 3:22:08 AM] Gen: "..." Peter raked a hand through his hair, "Gabriel. It was Gabriel." He started marching down the hall, wanting to get as far away from his room as possible.

[5/26/2014 3:24:15 AM] Marshall Lee: he stayed staring at the door. maybe he could march in there, and just pluck the feathers right out of him. that would be nice watching someone like him cry and beg in front of him? the though was thrilling in his head. but, he wasnt stupid. he turned jogging to catch up to peter, looking him over to check he still had his bag of food.

[5/26/2014 3:33:48 AM] Gen: Which of course he didn't. Peter mashed the elavator button frantically.

[5/26/2014 3:34:38 AM] Marshall Lee: "Peter, where the food i bought?"

[5/26/2014 3:34:45 AM] Marshall Lee: *where's

[5/26/2014 3:35:05 AM] Gen: "...In my apartment. On my counter.."

[5/26/2014 3:35:37 AM] Marshall Lee: "...i can go get it, really quick if you hold the elevator"

[5/26/2014 3:41:15 AM] Gen: Peter nodded and thrust his keys at him. "Don't. Wake. Him. Up." He warned, still white as a sheet.

[5/26/2014 3:43:33 AM] Marshall Lee: "ill become a squirle if i do" can he do that? not sure. he an look like other people, sound like other people. animals who knows. he turned picking out the key. after fiddling wit hteh door noob as silently as he could. he opended the door and left the keys in the hole. he'll take them ot when he closed it. he padded in, listening to everything as he entered the kitchen. there, right there.

he grabbed the strap of his bag picking it up. he felt rather annoyed wth having to sneak around. to be honest.

[5/26/2014 4:01:07 AM] Gen: The figure in the room slept soundly, Missus was keeping watch at the end of the hall, not wanting the man to wake up either. He always pulled her tail.

[5/26/2014 4:04:53 AM] Marshall Lee: he pulled the bag onto his arm silently thanking for missus for playing as scout. he walked to the door closing it behind him before he caught it and closed it fully, gently. tugging the keys out he locked the door and came rushing to the elevator before it closed "

[5/26/2014 4:05:07 AM] Marshall Lee: *"the mission was a success"

he whispered to himself

[5/26/2014 4:07:29 AM] Gen: Peter looked at him, relief washing over him, "He didn't wake up?" He asked, mildly surprised. It wasn't often that he himself could sneak out without the angel catching him. The fact that Mckenna did it with a shopping bag was doubly impressive.

[5/26/2014 4:09:55 AM] Marshall Lee: "mmmmhm" he hit the close door button to make it hurry up. "it was really easy, stealing liqour is harder then that." he stepped back from reaching over him. "then again angels like you dont do that sort of thing" he looked ahead.

[5/26/2014 4:12:35 AM] Gen: Peter chuckled, "You'd be surprised what an "angel" like me does," He muttered, shaking his head.

[5/26/2014 4:14:09 AM] Marshall Lee: "not alot apparently" he patted his bag. "oh, expect them to be jumping you. as in wanting to know if you remember. youll be in the spot light tonight"

[5/26/2014 4:15:35 AM] Gen: "Oh." That didn't sound good. "Is there a way for them to... not, ask me questions?"

[5/26/2014 4:20:03 AM] Marshall Lee: "maybe. maybe not. ill pull them aside and talk to them" he nodded. he scowled realizing how much he kept offering to the other. damn. just damn. he could almost feel the change in himself drip though his veins. maybe a few months with his mother would 'snap him back into shape'. not that he'd want that. bluh. nah.

[5/26/2014 4:22:20 AM] Gen: Peter send him an appreciative glance, "Thanks." He was nervous, from the little snippets he remembered of Luther and Damian, they seemed to be loud and intimidating. Also bossy. And overprotective.

[5/26/2014 4:33:03 AM] Marshall Lee: yeah no problem. he quirked a brow at a thought in his head. like. what would peter do if he found out they were half brothers. heh, whoops. tell him about that waAAAY later....

if there is a later. thats a word he hated. if. fuck if, who made that word anyways?

he shook his head then stepping forward when he heard the thing ding

[5/26/2014 8:40:05 PM] Gen: Peter followed him out of the building, not remembering where his "parents" house was. How were they his parents anyway? It was such a weird thing to think about. He was fairly sure that... Dmitri? Damian? Whatever his name was, was a demon. He knew that Luther was an angel, which only confused him more. If he was full angel how were his parents a demon and angel? He looked over himself, wondering if this would be appropriate for meeting with his family again, were polos and khaki's acceptable to wear?

[5/26/2014 8:41:59 PM] Seth: he looked ahead as he walked, scratching at his jaw once more. mm, he needed to shave. it wasnt bad but still the scruff bothered him.

[5/26/2014 8:47:10 PM] Gen: Peter glanced at him, "Who else is going to be there?" He didn't want a run in with the others just yet, figuring they were probably still mad at him.

[5/26/2014 8:48:52 PM] Seth: "mmm, cera and boston might drop by their always welcome but its surposed to be me and the elderly guys"

[5/26/2014 8:54:12 PM] Gen: "Oh." He breathed a sigh of relief and looked ahead again, "How old are they anyway?"

[5/26/2014 8:54:32 PM] Seth: "............../old/"

[5/26/2014 8:55:25 PM] Gen: He blinked, "But how old exactly? They can't actually be that old."

[5/26/2014 8:55:39 PM] Seth: "like...greek times old"

[5/26/2014 8:57:01 PM] Gen: "..Wow.."

[5/26/2014 8:58:57 PM] Seth: he nodded "yeah-! their story is crazy, both of theirs" he shook his head

[5/26/2014 9:05:55 PM] Gen: "Huh. So they got together and had a whole bunch of kids together?"

[5/26/2014 9:06:54 PM] Seth: "oh. uh, after like thousands of years and one night stands...kinda? its complicated, luther can tell you, he gets all proud of himself"

[5/26/2014 9:07:44 PM] Gen: Peter looked at him grinning, amused, "He's proud of that?"

[5/26/2014 9:09:16 PM] Seth: he nodded gently. "though  i dont think kids were part of his plan"

[5/26/2014 9:16:54 PM] Gen: "Oh." Well, that was slightly diappointing. They hadn't wanted him? He looked around them again, "Are we almost there?" He asked after a minute or so.

[5/26/2014 9:26:12 PM] Seth: "yeah its right there" he was patting his pockets in screach of his keys. he walked up the stepps with a grunt once he found then

[5/26/2014 9:26:49 PM] Gen: Peter stood behind him, suddenly wary. What if this ended badly? What if it was a mistake to show up here?

[5/26/2014 9:32:40 PM] Seth: he pressed the door open "Hey luther, im home" he waved peter to follow before he padded to the kitchen finding the elder angel in there, watching over a steaming pot

"just went i was wondering if you died" he chuckled befoe he looked over

[5/26/2014 9:38:45 PM] Gen: Peter nearly stepped behind Luther to hide, but stopped, pushing his shoulders back to appear more confident. "Hello, sir." He said, voice wavering slightly. He felt like he was meeting his girlrfiends parents for the first time. He was absolutely terrified.

[5/26/2014 9:39:11 PM] Seth: thats

[5/26/2014 9:40:21 PM] Seth: kinda ironic. luther stared at peter his hay expression long disappeared into one of surprised. mckenna rooled his shoulder and went around to the counter to put the food on it.

Luther walked over before he smiled gently at him, almost like he was holding a big part of himself back "Evening Peter"

[5/26/2014 9:45:16 PM] Gen: Peter offered him a shaky smile and held out his hand, "I'm uh, sorry for intruding." He apologized. His heart was pounding. He was absolutely scared. This man could probably kill him in a minute if he wanted to. What if he pissed him off? What if he hurt Damian somehow? He tried to resist bouncing on his toes, a nervous tic of his.

[5/26/2014 9:48:57 PM] Seth: he toke her hand shaking it "no no-! no, it was just..surprsing! im acturally kinda shocked that your here, i" he looked at mckenna then him "wow your really here.." he looked him over a few times with a sad grin. "so uh-! dinner are you staying for dinner?" he grinned looking between the two. after not getting an answer from mckenna he looked at peter expectantly like a exicted kid.

[5/26/2014 9:58:02 PM] Gen: "If that's alright?" He hald said, half asked. They should have  called first. He knew they should have called first. This man looked manic. He was probably going to kill him, cut him up into pieces, and bake him into a pie.

[5/26/2014 9:59:37 PM] Seth: "sure! sure, make your self comfy, il acturally forcing mckenna to cook really"

"/huh/"

"your just going to act as a helper!" he grinned over at him. then to peter "grab whatever drink you want from the fridge okay?"

[5/26/2014 10:06:45 PM] Gen: "Are you sure? I don't want to jsut sit around," He felt guilty, making Mckenna do all the work, mostly. Either way, he didn't like just sitting around when there was stuff he could be doing.

[5/26/2014 10:09:43 PM] Seth: "yeah, just talk to us or something, yurthe geust! Damians still back at the Asylum so, this is, kinda a surprise for him"

"its not really a surprise"

luther frowned with a hum "it should be!"

[5/26/2014 10:26:08 PM] Gen: Peter watched them amused, "Did he use to act like this with his family too? What was he like with them? He ended up sitting down and looking around the room curiously.

[5/26/2014 10:30:42 PM] Seth: luther walked mckenna over showing how to get up the dish. mckenna just doing as he was told expect the occusional 'why' question. luther backed up letting mckenna do the rest once he saw he got the hang of it. he went over to peter smiling "im happy you could join us!"

[5/26/2014 10:32:54 PM] Gen: Peter smiled at him gratefully and nodded, "Mckenna invited me, so thank him." He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt for a minute, trying to think of something else to talk about.

[5/26/2014 10:34:53 PM] Seth: he nodded smiling "that was brave of him!"

[5/26/2014 10:35:37 PM] Gen: "Really?" He blinked and looked around Luther to the other, "Asking me to dinner was brave?"

[5/26/2014 10:37:19 PM] Seth: "for the most part, i think it is" he leaned against the counter.

[5/26/2014 10:58:29 PM] Gen: "Oh." He wasn't sure why it was brave, but he didn't particularly feel like talking about it. He leaned back in his seat, looking around again. He glanced at the clock on the wall and paled a little. Gabriel was going to be mad he was going to be getting back late at this rate.

[5/27/2014 12:17:36 AM] Seth: he leaned his head on his hand watching the door for a bit. "so....they assign you a job again" he looked over at peter

[5/27/2014 12:20:44 AM] Gen: Peter nodded, "I'm in charge of helping spirits find a new host, and I help Gabriel when he's in town." He initally sounded proud of his job, but got quiet at the mention of the last part. He was actually skipping work right now. Gabriel was probably still waiting for him back at the apartment, getting more and more angry by the minute.

[5/27/2014 12:21:53 AM] Seth: "that sounds like a fun job" he almost sounded envyous. he leaned back looking up before he closed his eyes "what was my old job...."

[5/27/2014 12:22:34 AM] Gen: The blonde watched him curiously, wondering what kind of amazing jobs they could have had back when the earth was just starting out.

[5/27/2014 12:39:03 AM] Seth: "named the Angels" he frowned leaning his head into his hand again.

[5/27/2014 12:39:42 AM] Gen: Peter looked at him in surprise, "You named everyone?" He asked incredulously.

[5/27/2014 12:41:14 AM] Seth: "yeah, almost everyone. boring really"

[5/27/2014 12:45:20 AM] Gen: "That sounds like it would be a lot of fun actually..." Thought of all the names he could have given to the people he didn't like. He turned in his seat when he heard the front door opening.

"Luther! Mckenna! I'm home!" A voice called as the person stepped into the house.

[5/27/2014 12:48:13 AM] Seth: mckenne grunted as he kept looking at his work. once he figured he was done he looked up blinking his eyes mutiple times from how dry they were.

Luther stood up walking to the door "Welcome back damian!"

[5/27/2014 12:51:51 AM] Gen: Damian smiled when he spotted him and pressed a quick kiss on him as he took his jacket off, "What's for dinner?"

 

Peter was nervous again. Which, if his memories told him anything he shouldn't be. But somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling.

[5/27/2014 12:53:27 AM] Seth: "Baked Zeti-"

"IT did start with a z!" mckenna hissed out

"yeah, and well, we have a geust too"

[5/27/2014 12:54:35 AM] Gen: Damian grinned a little at their antics, "Did Boston and Cera stop by again? At this point i wouldn't call them guests," He chuckled, hanging up his coat.

[5/27/2014 12:56:11 AM] Seth: "Ah no, just one guest. which means ive gotta behave" he turned walking to the kitchen throwing the pan in the oven. mckenna stepped to the side wrinkling his nose at luther "your supposed to behave when anyones around"

[5/27/2014 12:57:28 AM] Gen: "Did Cas and Berra have a fight again?" Damian asked following after Luther, not quite registering that there was a blonde sitting at his table.

[5/27/2014 12:58:46 AM] Seth: he snorted "no again"

mckenna looked between peter and damian. founding surprising he didnt see him. he shook his head before he grabbed a bunch of plates walking over to peter handing then to him "set the table"

[5/27/2014 1:00:35 AM] Gen: There were at one point, too many blondes in Damian's family, so he didn't pick up  on them right away anymore. He turned, smiling and froze when he realized who was currently setting up the plates. He looked at Luther fast enough he might have gotten whiplash. "Is he?" He mouthed in shock.

[5/27/2014 1:01:59 AM] Seth: "Mckenna invited him over. hes not....fully there yet?"

[5/27/2014 1:04:26 AM] Gen: Damian looked back to Peter, whose ears were slowly turning red. The demon looked back at Luther, his eyes going misty as he reached towards him, wanting to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

[5/27/2014 1:05:31 AM] Seth: mckenna forked over..the forks and sevilware barking at him "these too"

luther smiled at him a bit "its a start"

[5/27/2014 1:08:26 AM] Gen: heeh. puns. Peter took them and laid them out in a way that he hoped was right, looking it over once it was done. He folded his hands in front of him and turned back to face everyone. "Er, tables set."

Damian nodded and took a deep breath before walking to sit at the table, "Mckenna can serve us since we have a guest." He said smiling and patting the seat next to him for Peter.

[5/27/2014 1:10:29 AM] Seth: god fucking. he was the chef and now the waiter? he scowled and walked to the kitchen as luther toke his seat as well. grinning away happily

[5/27/2014 1:12:11 AM] Gen: Damian grabbed Luther's hand under the table, needing to anchor himself. "So Peter, you're here." He said watching as the blonde sat in the seat next to him. The angel nodded and moved his napkin to sit in his lap, not really knowing what they expected him to say.

[5/27/2014 1:14:01 AM] Seth: luther rested his free arm on the table. "Mckenna didnt threaten you here right?"

[5/27/2014 1:14:09 AM] Seth: "i ate his cat to make him come"

[5/27/2014 1:15:10 AM] Gen: "You have a cat?"

 

Peter nodded, not quite looking at them, "Yeah, uh, she was a stray that followed me into the apartment, so."

[5/27/2014 1:16:16 AM] Seth: "ugly thing" mckenna stated

luther rocked his head back and forth "well then"

[5/27/2014 1:18:13 AM] Gen: Peter shot him a glare, "Missus Snufflekins is better looking than you are." He snapped back at Mckenna. Damian, shocked, barked a laugh.

[5/27/2014 1:19:12 AM] Seth: "PAH"

luthers eyes went wide with amusement

[5/27/2014 1:22:04 AM] Gen: Peter sat back in his seat, crossing his arms with a huff. He thought his cat was a adorable. Much beter looking than the mangy one down the hall anyway. He grumbled under his breath for a minute, still scowling at Mckenna.

 

"You must really like your cat, huh?" Damian asked grinning.

[5/27/2014 1:39:48 AM] Seth: mckenna came walking over with towels in his hand and the pan. he dropped it on the table before he toke a seat.

luther smirked "i bet its really cute"

[5/27/2014 1:41:31 AM] Gen: Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, he passed it to Luther after unlocking it, "That's her, isn't she adorable?" He may or may not have been one of those people that have multiple pictures of their pet on their phone.

[5/27/2014 1:42:33 AM] Seth: oh, oh wow. began to laugh "she has alot of character! looks like damian" he grinned passing it back.

damian? mckenna leened forward staring at him

[5/27/2014 1:45:12 AM] Gen: Damian raised a brow and took the phone, looking at it. He smacked Luther's thigh under the table, "I do not look like that!" He snapped, scowling at him. Peter  blinked and reached for his phone again.

[5/27/2014 1:48:15 AM] Seth: "when your mad you kinda do!" he pointed out. Mckenna didnt dare to agree. he fixed his own plate and began to eat.

[5/27/2014 1:49:52 AM] Gen: Damian retracted his hand, deciding that someone was sleeping on the couch. Peter started getting his own food, looking at it curiously, "So what is this made of?"

[5/27/2014 1:51:20 AM] Seth: "pasta. tomatoes..." he basically listed off the groceri list he had at the store, word for word.

luther looked at damian with a apologetic look "i was only kidding!"

[5/27/2014 1:54:36 AM] Gen: Peter pushed the contents of his plate around a little before taking a bite.

Damian pointedly looked away and began loading up his own plate.

[5/27/2014 1:57:21 AM] Jokul Frosti: dammit. luther made his own plate then.

[5/27/2014 2:03:39 AM] Gen: Peter ate in silence, not really sure what to say,

[5/27/2014 2:04:45 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther finally looked up from his plate "do you know who your parents are?"

mckenna frooze before he looked over at him frowning

[5/27/2014 2:08:11 AM] Gen: The blonde stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth, and lowered it. "... From what I remember, it's you and Damian..." He was still unsure on that. After being told for zeven years that he was wrong, it was hard to think otherwise. He also didn't see any similarities between them.

[5/27/2014 2:08:56 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther nodded and looked at his plate mumbling "just wondering"

"....."

[5/27/2014 2:10:15 AM] Gen: "Why?"

[5/27/2014 2:47:30 AM] Jokul Frosti: "just wanted to know" he smiled over at him. before he ushed his hair back from his eyes. that was at least hopeful news to him! made him a bit happiler.

[5/27/2014 2:58:20 AM] Gen: Peter nodded and looked down at his plate again, shoveling food ino his mouth.

[5/27/2014 3:03:54 AM] Gen: He was already two hours late, and if the buzzing in his pocket was anything to go by, Gabriel was getting impatient. "I'll have to head out in a minute here," He said glancing at the clock again.

[5/27/2014 3:05:09 AM] Jokul Frosti: mckenna looked at the clock before looked over at peter "id walk you..." he would but gabriel stopped him. he didnt want that shit to have a reason to lay a hand on him.

luther perced his lips before he looked at peter "hey ill do it!"

[5/27/2014 3:07:04 AM] Gen: Peter looked at Luther, startled, "You will?"

[5/27/2014 3:08:35 AM] Jokul Frosti: "yeah, its the least i can do" he grinned happily. "plus i want to meet this handsome cat of yours"

[5/27/2014 3:09:47 AM] Gen: Peter smiled at that, "Thanks Lu-...dad?" He tried the word, wondering if it was ok for his to say that, and if not, if the other would even bother to tell him it wasn't.

[5/27/2014 3:11:08 AM] Jokul Frosti: ".." he wore the biggest smile before he got up to ut his plate away. he jabbed his thumb at damian "you can all him pop"

[5/27/2014 3:13:01 AM] Gen: The blonde nodded, feeling his own smile turn up the corners of his mouth. He had dads. He had family. He was giddy as he stood up to put his plate away as well.

[5/27/2014 3:13:48 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther went off to the kitchen to wash his plate, he held his hand out to peter to take his as well.

[5/27/2014 3:14:12 AM] Jokul Frosti: mckenna could help but smirk at damian "looks like you stuck with pop, pop"

[5/27/2014 3:16:07 AM] Gen: Damian rolled his eyes, "I honestly don't understand why I was stuck with the more informal version." He snapped his gaze to Mckenna, "You're clearing the table by the way," he said offering him his own smirk.

 

Peter handed it to him, bouncing a little on his feet.

[5/27/2014 3:17:45 AM] Jokul Frosti: what! he sat up straight "you just sneaking out of everything today arnt you!"

"thanks" he turned to wash it too.

[5/27/2014 3:19:09 AM] Gen: He shrugged and stood, smirking, "You're the one who brought a guest." He said in a slight sing song tone as he walked back towards the kitchen with his own plate.

Peter leaned on the counter, watching him curiously.

[5/27/2014 3:21:22 AM] Jokul Frosti: !! mckenna jumped to his feet picking up the rest with a grumble. come on, he did a good thing right? right! ahhh this was some sort of bride he knew it was. luther steped back whipping his hands on his jeans to dry them

[5/27/2014 3:23:21 AM] Gen: Peter glanced at Mckenna with a smile when he came in. Damian walked over to pat Peter on his head, "Get home safe, alright? Luther will give you our number after he drops you off."

[5/27/2014 3:25:05 AM] Jokul Frosti: oh. yeah he'll have to remember that. mckenna shooed luther away from the skin before he started cleaning himself with  scowl.

luther patted his back before he went to peter "should we be off then?"

[5/27/2014 3:27:18 AM] Gen: Peter nodded and straightened up, glancing at Mckenna again, "Thank you for inviting me," He said gratefully.

[5/27/2014 3:28:39 AM] Jokul Frosti: "..?" he looked over his scowl disappearing "oh, Anytime"

[5/27/2014 3:30:07 AM] Gen: Without thinking, he leaned over to peck his cheek, then headed towards the door, waiting there for Luther so they could head out. He honestly didn't understand why he needed someone to walk him home, but he didn't mind the company.

[5/27/2014 3:31:48 AM] Jokul Frosti: he blinked a few times before he watched him walk out "...." he looked at damian then quirking a brow.

with the strawberry blond following after him, he closed the door with a hum

[5/27/2014 3:33:01 AM] Gen: Damian shrugged. "I'm going to go watch tv," he declared heading towards the living room.

Peter walked down the street, looking around and feeling just the smallest bit lighter as he walked.

[5/27/2014 3:49:31 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther stretched his arms out with a small groan "Sooo, got any hobbies?"

[5/27/2014 3:50:56 AM] Gen: He shook his head, "I mostly work or watch tv with my cat." He remembered having an obsession with Soap Opera's, but when he'd tried to watch them again, he just couldn't find them interesting anymore.

[5/28/2014 7:10:05 PM] Gen: He shook his head, "I mostly work or watch tv with my cat." He remembered having an obsession with Soap Opera's, but when he'd tried to watch them again, he just couldn't find them interesting anymore.

[5/28/2014 7:49:42 PM] Jokul Frosti: "Tv's nice?" he shrugged "im not a big fan"

[5/28/2014 8:00:08 PM] Gen: "There's not much else to do around my house," He said shrugging, "Mckenna came over once, but other than him not many people come over to hang out with me."

[5/28/2014 8:01:10 PM] Jokul Frosti: he looked over with a poutish frown "You should make some buddies or something"

[5/28/2014 8:03:53 PM] Gen: "Work doesn't leave me with much time," He said with a shrug, "There were a few guys I met at a club when I was working, but I havent seen them since there."

[5/28/2014 9:40:35 PM] Jokul Frosti: he nodded "yeah they'll do that"

[5/28/2014 10:45:08 PM] Gen: Peter nodded. This was awkward. He walked in silence for a few blocks, looking around agaun. "So how did you and Damian meet?"

[5/28/2014 10:48:28 PM] Jokul Frosti: huh? oh. hey thats easy "i frst saw him at the colosium entrance! in, uh, greeks times"

[5/28/2014 11:31:27 PM] Gen: "Then what happened?"

[5/28/2014 11:57:12 PM] Jokul Frosti: "i found him the next day at his job, and asked him to hire me" he grinned a bit "i passed the ..test with flying colors that when i came back to ask him something i walked in on him. whoops"

[5/28/2014 11:57:58 PM] Gen: Peter raised a brow, "Walked in on him? What kind of test?" And these two were married now? With kids?

[5/28/2014 11:59:03 PM] Jokul Frosti: "well he was an owner of a brothel at the time" he put his hands into his pockets with a sheepish smile

[5/29/2014 12:05:20 AM] Gen: "So you slept with him?" He guessed. He wasn't one to judge, especially based on his own record.

[5/29/2014 12:06:26 AM] Jokul Frosti: he nodded "ended up that way. and right after he had to leave but we were supposed to meet again, the afternoon. only for him to walk outside and, die tragically"

[5/29/2014 12:13:14 AM] Gen: "But if he died, how is he still here?"

[5/29/2014 12:14:56 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked over "He was a cursed demon, doomed to die over and over. like some weird fairy tale"

[5/29/2014 12:16:21 AM] Gen: "Like a Greek Hero," He offered, looking up as they got closer to his apartment.

[5/29/2014 12:16:52 AM] Jokul Frosti: he nodded his head back and forth "your right!"

[5/29/2014 12:32:18 AM] Gen: Peter smiled and walked up the steps to his apartment building, "Do you still want to com up to see my cat?" He asked glancing back at him.

[5/29/2014 12:33:13 AM] Jokul Frosti: "oh, yeah! i mean if you dont mind and everything" he grinned up at him before he followed him up the stairs

[5/29/2014 12:33:58 AM] Gen: Peter shook his head, "Not at all!" He walked into the building and pressed the elevator button, waiting.

[5/29/2014 12:36:30 AM] Jokul Frosti: "so is..she?? really that fluffy? cause the amount of hair must be hard to clean up?" he gave him a curious smile

[5/29/2014 12:37:41 AM] Gen: Peter grinned a little, "She's like a cotton ball, I don't think she ever stops shedding." He laughed a little, "And like I said, I never have anything to do, so cleaning is something to do." He stepped on the elavator as the doors opened.

[5/29/2014 12:38:33 AM] Jokul Frosti: "i have mixed feelings about cleaning to be honest" he stepped on after him

[5/29/2014 12:39:32 AM] Gen: "I don't mind it, and it's kind of fun if you listen to music while you do it," He pressed the button for his floor and waited.

[5/29/2014 12:42:34 AM] Jokul Frosti: "mmm, maybe? ill try that?"

[5/29/2014 12:43:38 AM] Gen: "It's just kind of fun. Then you can also divide it up and pretend you're conquering kingdoms." Peter read a lot of mom magazines, it was a way they recomended making kids clean their rooms.

[5/29/2014 12:44:21 AM] Jokul Frosti: he laughed at that "are you allowed to name the new kingdom?"

[5/29/2014 12:44:42 AM] Gen: "Sure!" He grinned a bit, "Anything you wanted it to be."

[5/29/2014 12:45:07 AM] Jokul Frosti: "land of land sounds like a good name then"

[5/29/2014 12:56:17 AM] Gen: Peter laughed a little and stepped off the elevator when it reached his floor.

[5/29/2014 12:56:54 AM] Jokul Frosti: "what its a good name! i think so" he followed the leader once more

[5/29/2014 12:58:13 AM] Gen: "Right, right." He shot him a grin and walked to stand in front of his door, unlocking it.

[5/29/2014 12:58:56 AM] Jokul Frosti: "happy to hear your sarcastic agreement." he returned the grin with his own

[5/29/2014 1:00:35 AM] Gen: Peter paled a little when he remembered why he'd come home early. "The apartments a bit messy, so let me grab Missus and I'll bring her out here," He said, trying to smile like nothing was wrong.

[5/29/2014 1:01:16 AM] Jokul Frosti: "oh, yeah ill be right here." he looked at his feet as if finding a comfy spot to stand

[5/29/2014 1:02:45 AM] Gen: He nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him quickly. He didn't look up at the man on his couch, instead hurrying to scoop his cat off the counter and go back into hall. He opened the door and stepped through the tiny crack and closed it, presenting his cat. "Here she is!"

[5/29/2014 1:03:40 AM] Jokul Frosti: he grinned a bit "shes like dandy lion" he raised his hand wanting to pet the animal

[5/29/2014 1:04:39 AM] Gen: Peter smiled when she started purring, encouraging Luther. She was a good judge of character.

[5/29/2014 1:06:05 AM] Jokul Frosti: he smiled a bit petting the cat behind the ear. "well, the trip was worth it in the end." he looked at peter "youll be alright?"

[5/29/2014 1:16:56 AM] Gen: "Yeah, I should be fine," He said smiling reassuringly. "Missus and I will probably watch Desperate Housewives, or some other bad reality show," He laughed when the car meowed in agreement.

[5/29/2014 1:18:48 AM] Jokul Frosti: he snickered at that nodding. he patted peter's arm before he pet Miuss' once more in good bye. "Well Have a good night peter"

[5/29/2014 1:29:52 AM] Gen: "You too, Dad." Peter smiled widely on the last word. He would have to get used to calling him that.

[5/29/2014 1:31:04 AM] Jokul Frosti: "man, that title is going to my head quickly" he stated before he turned to leave. "Dont let the cat pick on you or anything" he went to the elevator, pushing the button to leave.

[5/29/2014 1:34:01 AM] Gen: Peter laughed lightly, "She won't." He turned and walked back into his apartment, bracing himself. "Sorry I'm late.." The person on the couch stood and walked over, smling sickeningly sweet.

[5/29/2014 1:35:59 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther stepped onto the elevator leaning against the wall. "good day luther, today was a good day" he closed his eyes then listening to whatever thoughts he had in his head then.

[5/29/2014 1:37:46 AM] Gen: Peter was thrown back into his door, the thump echoing into the hallway. He winced and held his cat closer, trying to keep her from getting hurt. "What was that, huh Peter? Did you make friends? Did you think you were allowed to?" The person spat furiously.

 [5/29/2014 1:51:30 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked forward. and acturally stepped forward, stopping the doors from closing he stepped into the hall listening with a frown. really he knew he shouldnt lahy hero, but what if, just what if. those thoughts get to him alot the 'what if's. he listened for a bit only for the elevator to screech the buzzing sound of being open for too long. he stepped into the hall, letting it go.

 If it was nothing he'd just take the stairs, simple.

[5/29/2014 1:58:35 AM] Gen: Gabriel slammed Peter's head into the door with a growl, "Answer me." He ground out, tightning his grip on the other's hair. The blonde stayed silent though, knowing if he talked it would only make things worse. "Fine." Grabriel began dragging him through the apartment, despite Peter's pleas to stop and let him go when he realized where he was being dragged. He let out a broken sob and tried to wrench himself free, only to be kicked, hard in the gut. "Stay quiet or I hurt your stupid cat." The man threatened, throwing Peter into his room.

[5/29/2014 9:28:28 PM] Gen: Gabriel slammed Peter's head into the door with a growl, "Answer me." He ground out, tightning his grip on the other's hair. The blonde stayed silent though, knowing if he talked it would only make things worse. "Fine." Grabriel began dragging him through the apartment, despite Peter's pleas to stop and let him go when he realized where he was being dragged. He let out a broken sob and tried to wrench himself free, only to be kicked, hard in the gut. "Stay quiet or I hurt your stupid cat." The man threatened, throwing Peter into his room.

 [5/29/2014 11:11:47 PM] Jokul Frosti: he heard, the bang, on the door. peters door. moving before thinking he ran over grabbing the handle. but he didnt wait. stepping back his kicked the handle, several times until it broke, finally letting him in. he looked around calling out "peter!"

[5/29/2014 11:40:48 PM] Gen: Gabriel cursed and grabbed the blonde, dragging him back towards him when he heard the banging. With a growl, he pulled him away from the door, dropping his blade to Peter's throat, pressing the blade until a red bead dropped down. Peter was shaking but he didn't fight, he didn't react. "That's right Peter, you're mine. You belong to me. Everything you will ever be." Gabriel sneered down at the blonde.

 [5/30/2014 11:24:24 PM] Jokul Frosti: it didnt take long to spot the two, he raised his hand his voice coming out, alot softer and calmer then he thought it should be "sir, put the knife.." wait. he knew him. he stepped forward his eyes squinting until they became wide with disbelief. "Gabrial?"

[5/30/2014 11:33:32 PM] Gen: "A step closer and I kill the boy." He snapped, pressing the blade closer, "I should've known that it was you corrupting him. You had our lord so you decide to switch to his castaways?" He accused, his face twisting into a snarl.

[5/30/2014 11:35:04 PM] Jokul Frosti: he furrowed his brow in confused before he straightened u shaking his head "oh no- no, i wouldnt" he sighed "i never slept with him. nice to see you too brother"

[5/30/2014 11:38:20 PM] Gen: "A pleasure." Peter looked up at Luther, his eyes watering and pleading to help him. "What are you doing here if not for your normal habits? Come to have dinner?"

[5/30/2014 11:40:10 PM] Jokul Frosti: "acturally, im just checking on my neighboor, kinda concerned for him yeah know? Never expected you to be here? We should catch up sometime, over coffee or, whatever you eat nowdays" he nodded mostly to peter. he'll figure something out.

[5/30/2014 11:44:07 PM] Gen: "Neighbor?" Gabriel scowled, perplexed. "I know all his neighbors, I keep an eye on them." This area was his section afterall, part of the reason why he'd put Peter in this building. The blonde ducked his head down again, praying that he would make it through this. "You know what my diet consits of." He ground out.

[5/30/2014 11:48:03 PM] Jokul Frosti: "not all of them apparently" he smiled then. "you looked stressed gabrial, lets all just sit down maybe?" he looked at peter "ill get someone to fix your door tomarwow"

[5/30/2014 11:50:32 PM] Gen: "Get out. We have business to attend to."

 

Peter raised his shoulders defensively at the statement, holding onto himself tightly. Please. Please Luther get him out of here, he prayed, clenching his eyes shut as the blade presed closer.

[5/30/2014 11:54:31 PM] Jokul Frosti: "maybe i should have given you a diffrent name.." he raised his hand to fix his sleeves. "oh well." with a jerk of his chin, he did his best to make the knife fall out of the blond's grip and into his own hand. powers, their great things to have. in some ways.

[5/30/2014 11:56:22 PM] Gen: Gabriel cursed as the blade flew towards the other, Peter scrambling quickly after it to hide behind Luther. The angel rolled his eyes. "You have my toy and the blade, now what?" He asked, crossing his arms.

[5/30/2014 11:58:39 PM] Jokul Frosti: toy? he scowled then. "well, as a parent, i guess i should take responsibily for my child. as for the blade. probably use it for cooking, or hunting" he looked it over before he looked at Gabriel. "go home"

[5/31/2014 12:08:40 AM] Gen: "Parent? What are you talking about? He's not your child." He bellowed furiously. Peter stood and clung to the back of Luther's shirt desperately, looking anywhere but at Gabriel.

 [5/31/2014 12:11:57 AM] Jokul Frosti: he reached his arm behind himself taking hold of peters shirt gently. "You take the blood tastes and say no he isnt, but he is. and with his permission im taking him under my wing which means he doesnt need to follow you, or..ah, Him, again" he held his other arm out with the knife. "the rules are much different down here Gab- baby, sorry"

 [5/31/2014 12:19:51 AM] Gen: "The rules may be different, but some things don't change. That boy is mine, now hand him over." He hissed, "He came with me of his own free will. He bears my mark. I have staked my claim on him." Older or not, the blonde shook lightly, wanting to be smaller and less noticeable. He didn't notice when he reverted to his former size, too caught up in hiding from Gabriel and taking himself and Fluffykins far, far away from here.

 [5/31/2014 12:23:59 AM] Jokul Frosti: "you marked him?" he raised his brows in surprise. "you do that now days? thats a hell thing, Gabriel" huh. who knew he was a fan. "you might want to find another claim. because, angels really dont fall under that tradition?" he began to make the ending up. "Buy a ring buddy" he nodded before he turned grabbing peters arms, he toke what he could do, his bit of energy to relocate them. he was never good at it. ever. so when he saw he was in damians office at the asylum, he wasnt all the too happy. "pah- dammit"

[5/31/2014 12:27:37 AM] Gen: Peter looked around the room, panicking until he caught site of his cat on the demons desk, hurrying to scoop her up, holding her tightly. "Missus, oh thank god," He breathed, pressing his face into her fur. Damian was staring at the pair in bewilderment before his face began to grow red in fury. He had set very specific rules on teleporting into his office, especially since the "angel trasport barriers." were put there specifically by his angel.

"Luther." The man started calmly, rising from his desk slowly.

[5/31/2014 12:31:31 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked at damian. "ah- werent you back at the house?" he felt tired but shook his head before he smiled "surprise?" he looked at peter then damian. "sorry"

[5/31/2014 12:33:07 AM] Gen: "Vence had a nightmare so Cal called me to calm him down," He explained with a sigh, "What is Peter here, looking, much younger than last I saw him?" He asked, walking around the desk.

[5/31/2014 12:35:08 AM] Jokul Frosti: "huh-?" he looked at peter. he, really did. it surprised him. "i caused some trouble" he looked up "im going to get some ice and stuff real quick okay?"

[5/31/2014 12:39:38 AM] Gen: "Grab some bandages and disenfectant too," Damian said looking over the cuts on the blonde's neck. He was much calmer at work, used to seeing all sorts of injuries and wounds. Peter winced when the demon turned his head, the cut's temporary scab opening. "I'm going to call Mckenna."

[5/31/2014 12:41:27 AM] Jokul Frosti: "tell him to come in about a half hour. i need to check something" he called back. going around he came back soon. plaing the first aid material on the desk he patted the chair. "C'mon let me take care of you"

[5/31/2014 12:43:18 AM] Gen: "Why half an hour?" Peter asked, sitting down, still clutching his cat. Damian nodded and began dialing the other, tapping his foot impatiently.

[5/31/2014 12:45:13 AM] Jokul Frosti: "i wanted to...look you over" he stared at him. "your torso and back. if you dont mind" he looked at the floor then him. "just, a check over" he placed a finger under his jaw guiding him to look up before he dabed the disinfectant onto his cut gently.

[5/31/2014 12:45:58 AM] Jokul Frosti: a tired groan could be heard when he finally answered. " naim...whats up" a yawn left him then

[5/31/2014 12:48:31 AM] Gen: He nodded, "For the mark?" He winced slightly at the disinfectant and instinctively pulling away from the pain. His cat hissed warningly, not liking her owner to be in pain.

 

"Mckenna, something happened with Peter and I need you to be here in half an hour." Damian said, leaning on the wall by his door. He glanced at the other pair, watching them.

[5/31/2014 12:51:28 AM] Jokul Frosti: "yeah, for the mark" he looked at the cat and reached over petting her head before he went back to the cut, soon he was tapping a bit of gaze to it. "so i have ice, if you have a dump, its there for you." he stepped back looking him over. "just take your time with the shirt, if you need too" he leaned against the desk then.

 

rustling could be heard then as well as a few grunts. "is it bad?"

[5/31/2014 12:55:14 AM] Gen: Peter put his cat on the desk and stood, stretching a little before he pulled his shirt off with a yawn, the events of the day finally catching up with him. He looked himself over, trying to remember where it had been placed.

 

"He's fine I think, just scraped and bruised. He got your father's aging it seems by the way," The demon chuckled, looking towards his shoes, "Just be here and bring a jacket for him, alright?"

[5/31/2014 12:56:58 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked him over before he crossed his arms.

 

jacket. jacket. fuck it he could burrow his. ", ight be there in a bit"

[5/31/2014 1:10:00 AM] Gen: Mckenna's mark sat proudly on his back, though the skin around it was scarred as if someone had tried to burn, or cut it off. Further up at the base of his neck sat a raised bit of skin, shining as if it was made of gold. A small circle with a line across it, a line raising from it to form a small cross, the whole thing no bigger than a thumb. The other angel had clearly been going for discretion when he created it.

[5/31/2014 1:12:50 AM] Jokul Frosti: "oh..." he stared at it. he wasnt sure how to react to that. did it hurt? was t painful? was there anywhere to make something like that come off? he just kept staring. "he really did claim you.."

[5/31/2014 1:14:40 AM] Gen: Peter glanced at him over his shoulder, "What?"

[5/31/2014 1:16:07 AM] Jokul Frosti: "i thought he was fidding but he wasnt" he nodded gently. "do you..still want to wear a mark like this?" he questioned a bit

[5/31/2014 1:18:38 AM] Gen: "Oh." He'd almost forgotten about the angel's mark, he ducked his head thinking, shaking head. "I want it off." He'd hated getting that mark, he didn't think he'd ever been in so much pain, and even thinking of it now made him wince.

[5/31/2014 1:20:41 AM] Jokul Frosti: he turned waving damian over "hey, hey. how do you think you'd get something like this off i mean- yeah healing scar tissue but...??????"

[5/31/2014 1:22:14 AM] Gen: Damian walked over, looking the mark over, scowling softly. "This took a lot to make..." He pursed his lips, "You'd either have to kill the creator or have them repeal it."

[5/31/2014 1:24:07 AM] Jokul Frosti: he gave damian this look of 'your shitting me'. he looked at it once more. "that little shit" he turned a hand to his mouth as he closed his eyes in thought "you can put your shirt back on"

[5/31/2014 1:27:59 AM] Gen: Peter nodded an did so, picking up his cat again once it was on. "That mark was made purely with the intent that it would last," Damian said looking back towards Luther with a scowl. "Who's was the other?" He asked, referring to the demon's mark he'd also seen.

[5/31/2014 1:28:50 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked at peter then "yeah, whose is the other one's?"

[5/31/2014 1:35:39 AM] Gen: The blonde scowled, "I've had it since purgatory, but I can't seem to remember where I got it." Despite his slow regain of memories, there was nothing but a hazy recollection of pain, intense but not as bad as the golden mark.

[5/31/2014 1:37:34 AM] Jokul Frosti: "...mckenna might reconize it?? if one of his buddies mark things like this"

 

"Mckenna might know what now?" he turned into the office his hair was damp, honestly he was all tucked in bed and really wanted to go home. he shook his head before he tossed the jacket at the chair.

[5/31/2014 1:40:08 AM] Gen: "This mark," Damian said, gesturing to the blonde to turn around. Peter did so and the demon lifted the shirt, showing him it. "Does it look familiar?" He asked imploringly. Peter glanced at him as well, wondering if he knew it.

[5/31/2014 1:41:48 AM] Jokul Frosti: "oh. yeah thats mine"

[5/31/2014 1:42:43 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther glanced between peter's back and mckenna before it slowly dawned on him. "huh"

[5/31/2014 1:45:43 AM] Gen: "What?" "Excuse me?" Peter and Damian said respectively. The demon took a deep breath and watched the other with a forced smile. "Mckenna, you know the implications ofa mark, don't you? It's not something you just put on people. Didn't your mother teach you that?" His eyes were tight, watching thw other warningly.

[5/31/2014 1:53:30 AM] Jokul Frosti: "yeah yeah yeah, she did, i know, i had the talk with her" he waved his hand. "it seemed like a great idea at the time" he sighed out. "so whats Peter doing here anyways" he pointed the finger back on him.

[5/31/2014 1:55:13 AM] Gen: Peter touched the other's mark curiously, had they really been that close?" He looked up at Luther, wanting him to explain. Damian turned expectant eyes to him as well, having not heard the story.

[5/31/2014 1:55:34 AM] Gen: He would talk to Mckenna later about removing the mark off of his son.

[5/31/2014 1:57:36 AM] Jokul Frosti: "Gabriel was at his house. thats his mark, and i kinda, medelled" he nodded cutting the story much shorter.

Mckenna whipped his head to look at luther raising his brow, not finding any words for the moment.

[5/31/2014 2:00:06 AM] Gen: Peter nodded, deciding to leave out the rest of the story, he looked around the room again, his cat snuffling around and hopping from his arms to the floor. She padded to the door and left the room after pawing the door open. He watched her curiously before looking back up at everyone.

Damian scowled, "Why was Gabriel of all people there? Shouldn't he have better things to be doing that marking Peter?" He balled his fists.

[5/31/2014 2:00:12 AM] Gen: *than

[5/31/2014 2:04:27 AM] Jokul Frosti: "you know you'd think that but he apparently toke a liking to him" he looked over at peter. "acting as a guardian too maybe..?" he shrugged his shoulders.

 

mckenna looked at peter for a long moment. he shook his head looking away, the thought just pissed him off, the name just angered him. he really did have better thing to do, what the hell is he just bored?

[5/31/2014 2:06:57 AM] Gen: Peter shook his head, "He wasn't... " He sighed and wrung his hands nervously, "I was a toy." He muttered, not looking at them, too ashamed. He always wished he'd been stronger, better at fighting. He could have defended himself, instead of surrendering and being taught to roll over whenever the other wanted him to.

[5/31/2014 2:09:33 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther looked over at him. he reached his hand out ruffling his hair "hey its fine, we're going to get you out okay?"

 

"where is he?" mckenna piped up, asking then

[5/31/2014 2:11:15 AM] Gen: "Probably back at my apartment, or looking for me in the fountain." That thought struck him and he paled, grabbing onto Luther again, "What if he sees me? What if he comes looking here, you will just be in danger." He near shouted, panic rising slowly inside him.

[5/31/2014 2:13:09 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther smiled at him then "nah, we'll just make sure you arnt alone. me and damian and probably kick his booty pretty fast anyways so no need to worry for us!"

mckenna turning leaving the room as they talked

[5/31/2014 2:14:33 AM] Gen: Damian pretended he didn't see him leave and walked to stand closer to the pair, "We can ward a room here, put you near someone who can help you too." He suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder, the blonde relaxing some at their reassurance.

[5/31/2014 2:16:50 AM] Jokul Frosti: "yeah we got some weird guys here that can help plenty" he smiled at him. "and the mark we'll worry about tomarwow okay?"

well mckenna was awake and he was already leaving. to peters appartment no dought. fortunally he brought a motorbike with him this time, so the trip would be much, shorter

[5/31/2014 2:22:36 AM] Gen: "There's a new patient that reportedly has visions, next to a son of Mars, which coincidentally is down the hall from Nathan and a siren. There should be an empty room there so that would be safest." Damian said smiling.

 

Gabriel paced angrily around the living room. He knew the other could hear him, he could hear his thoughts as clear as day. He growled furiously, trying to figure out where he was. He couldn't have gone far, not without wings. He would kill Luther the next time he saw him, he decided. The angel was too much trouble, and had been slated to die thousands of years ago.

[5/31/2014 2:27:13 AM] Jokul Frosti: "so this is all working out fine!" he scratched at his hair. "this'll be over in no time"

 

he got off the bike a few meters down the street before he ran up the stairs not having patience for the elevator. what was he going to do he wasnt sure yeah. scream at him probably. maybe even try to make the older wet his pants, that would be hilarious! when he went to the door grabbing for the handle he was surprised to find it just, not even there. "..." placing his hand on the door he pushed it open. peering inside. "..?" the voice that left his mouth was not his own but peters then "Gabriel?"

[5/31/2014 2:29:22 AM] Gen: The angel turned from his pacing, pure hatred flashing across his face fore forced relief crowded it. "Peter! In here!" He called, trying to make it sound like he'd been upset. That boy was going to be punished again. Maybe a few more years in purgatory would straighten him out.

[5/31/2014 2:32:01 AM] Jokul Frosti: he wrinkled his nose. taking in a breath he walked in, glancing around before he spotted the other. his looks, changed, to peters as well, only his cloths were the honest thing on him. "er..."

[5/31/2014 2:34:09 AM] Gen: Gabriel raised a brow when he spotted him, "What are you wearing?" He asked, nose wrinkling. He strode across the room quickly and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, looking him over. "Are you hurt? Peter I warned you those people were bad, they are jst using you, remember?" He reached to stroke the Not-Peter's cheek with a tender smile.

[5/31/2014 2:35:30 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked himself over "cloths?" he raised his own brow before he looked up at him. holy shit. he almost went to jerk away. only resulting to putting his weight onto the balls of his heels. "No, no im fine"

[5/31/2014 2:36:47 AM] Gen: "Thank god." He ducked his head to kiss him, faking his ammount of relief. He pulled back and guided the other with him, still smiling, "Do you remember what I said would happen if you ran away again?"

[5/31/2014 2:38:31 AM] Jokul Frosti: oh that was gross too. definatly gross. he shivered, letting it happen. "yes..?" he turned his head looked around, scowling when he wasnt facing the other.

[5/31/2014 2:40:12 AM] Gen: "Then you're prepared?" He asked raising a brow. Why wasn't the other trembling and terified like he normally was? At this point he would be a sniveling mess, begging him not to.

[5/31/2014 2:41:14 AM] Jokul Frosti: "say something?" he looked over at him, stopping where he was.

[5/31/2014 2:42:34 AM] Gen: Gabriel narrowed his eyes and suddenly thrust the other's shoulders downward, simultaneously bringing his knee up to meet with the other's stomach.

[5/31/2014 2:44:10 AM] Jokul Frosti: a strangled cry left him as he doubled over holding his midsection. he let himself fall to his knees. oh thats spunk. he shook his head as he left one arm to hug himself the other feeling his pockets. "w..wait!"

[5/31/2014 2:45:56 AM] Gen: He didn't. The blonde stomped on his side as hard as he could, sneerig. I warned you Peter, remember? This is what happens when toys don't listen to their owners." He sneered kicking him again.

[5/31/2014 2:48:26 AM] Jokul Frosti: he fell to his side but latched onto his leg with the next kick. pulling the blade from his pocket flipping it open quickly he dived it deep with in the back of the others knee, trying to tear everything in it. he dragged it down as he pulled himself up. "i'd hate to malfunction now would i?!" mckenna barked out, his voice barked out as he focus on hurting the other not keeping up a disguise.

[5/31/2014 2:51:37 AM] Gen: Gabriel let loose a cry of pain, dropping to his uninjured knee, snatling up at the boy as a pair of golden wings spread from his back. "That was a mistake." He spat, putting a hand on his injury. He raised a hand and flicked his wrist pinning the other to the wall.

[5/31/2014 2:55:09 AM | Edited 2:57:35 AM] Jokul Frosti: not this trick again. with what he did to peter he vanished, but appeared behind him. he stuck the knife into his shoulder making a noise that could have been 'hold this'. this was easy, yeah, he could do this. he grabbed his wings by the joints, peircing his fingers into them as he stomped his foot on the others back. right beside the blade, pulling with his arms and pushing with his legs. maybe he wanted to feel the wings pop out of their sockets. huh, being on this perspective is alot different.

[5/31/2014 2:59:55 AM] Gen: Gabriel cried out in agony, whipping around to try and grab him. Hi wing was already lost, he  decided, dropping backwards to try and crush the other. He reached and snatched the blade from his shoulder, spinning it around so it was stuck into it's owner.

[5/31/2014 3:02:40 AM] Jokul Frosti: he coughed up his screech before he pulled the blade out of himself. holding the gapping wound he lashed forward, grabbing onto his neck, pressing the tip of the blade under his jaw, ready to peirce his mouth and all.

[5/31/2014 3:04:31 AM] Gen: Gabriel sneered down his nose at him, daringhim to do it. The son of a monochrome injuring an angel general? Why, something like that could start a war.

[5/31/2014 3:06:47 AM] Jokul Frosti: "i want to make a deal with you" he breaths out, leaning against the handle gently. "I'll tell it straight your going to lose your toy, but keeping your tongue is a bonus"

[5/31/2014 3:09:49 AM] Gen: "I'd rather keep the toy and loose the half-breed who was stupid enough to fight me," He laughed, sneering down at him.

[5/31/2014 3:13:10 AM] Jokul Frosti: he glanced to the side throwing the hand back holding his wound he toke the electric current in the walk socket it letting it run though him and into the angle, you could say it was short but sweet. "peter is a half-breed you dumb ass, every time you touch him you defile your oh so holy dick, hell, youve been breaking alot of your own rules arnt cha?"

[5/31/2014 3:17:01 AM] Gen: The angel just flinched at the shock, but didn't outwardly react. He was an archangel after all. "Theres a difference if his other side is more prevalent. He was raised by angels after his scum of a father dropped him off. Therefore, he is an angel. Beside that point it's simply ineractions with demons, not our kind."

[5/31/2014 3:23:14 AM] Jokul Frosti: he stared at him for a long moment, he grabbed his throat moving the knife to wedge it between the shoulder and arm, popping that bone out next. he placed the blade back where it was. "Unclaim him"

[5/31/2014 3:25:36 AM] Gen: The man howled and wrenched himself away, holding his now injured arm. "Never. He is my property and I claim him until the sun goes black." He declared, glaring at him.

[5/31/2014 3:28:35 AM] Jokul Frosti: "so did i!" he moved the knife doing the same to the next arm "thats loaded shit too! even you high skyers, whatevers, know about this claimed shit, and here you are breaking the fucking rules. i can do whatever i want to you!" he knew that his own brothers would back him up. not the blood ones, but from down under, its commen sense, wasnt it? placing the blade under his jaw he looked him over. ah knee caps. he'll pop those out next.

[5/31/2014 3:31:02 AM] Gen: Gabriel let his arms hang  beside him, snarling, "He was mine before he was yours, and you soiled him, pushed him out of his garden." His still working wing puffed and fluttered in anger.

[5/31/2014 3:32:41 AM] Jokul Frosti: "that shit wasnt there when i claimed him! i wouldnt have in the first place if it was! now your just lying, your worse then a dog" he grabbed his teigh jerking it up wedging the blade behind the cap. "Unclaim him"

[5/31/2014 3:37:30 AM] Gen: Gabriel screamed, but he still refused, "You're making a mistake boy, you don't know what you're doing," He laughed heavily, pulling his leg out of the others reach.

[5/31/2014 3:39:03 AM] Jokul Frosti: he reached out snatching his knife back , jerking it out. "i'll turture your ass in so many ways. just unclaim him!"

[5/31/2014 3:40:58 AM] Gen: The angel spat in his face with a taunting grin. "That boy is mine, and theres nothing you can do to stop me."

[5/31/2014 3:42:01 AM] Jokul Frosti: he grabbed his neck turning the knife in his hand he brought it around his head digging it into the base of his neck. "stay stuck then"

Gabriel choked, blood bubbling up from his throat as he staggered backwards, clutching at the knife. He fell to the ground slowly, a pool forming around him. Throughout all of this he kept grinning, right up until a white light engulfed him and he disappeared.

[5/31/2014 3:48:01 AM] Jokul Frosti: he stood up holding his side. man... that toke alot. he was covered in thats shits blood. he slowly looked up almost expecting something to happen. some bitch to bitch at him. a thing of lighting. huh..maybe some purgatory? he picked his knife up groaning loudly in pain before he slowly moved out of the complex aiming for that bike. he pulled his phone out, calling damian as always.

 [5/31/2014 3:51:03 AM] Gen: Damian answered on the first ring, sounding incredibly frustrated, "Mckenna! Are you alright? Where are you?" He demanded.

 [5/31/2014 3:52:43 AM] Jokul Frosti: "i'll be home in a bit..just where are you three" he needed to know. he wanted to wash everything off before he showed up. clean himself up. or something.

[5/31/2014 3:53:30 AM] Gen: "The Asylum, Peter is going to stay here for the night so we can look after him. Mckenna where are you? You don't sound so good."

[5/31/2014 3:55:49 AM] Jokul Frosti: he started the bike. was is smart to drive? no. "i'll be there in a bit" he stuffed his phone in his pocket before he toke off. it wasnt smart at all, by the time he was there he was holding his head, swaying as he held himself up. once he got inside he sat in the nearest chair he could find. fuck powers, physical fights were easier to cope with afterward. shit.

[5/31/2014 3:57:38 AM] Gen: Aidan, who had happily gone on a walk, and at this point considered almost completely cured, screamed when he saw, what to him, looked like a demon worse than Damian, he cried out, stumbling back away from him, pointing at him in absolute terror

[5/31/2014 3:59:49 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked up. "shut up" he waved his hand at him hanging his head for a bit. he looked at him then. "stop staring and get... a doctor Aiden..!"

[5/31/2014 4:01:19 AM] Gen: The demon knew his name, the demon knew his name. He scrambled away and ran back the way he came, yelling for Cal or Damian, or anyone. Sleepwalking was never a good thing for the young man who could see people for what they were.

[5/31/2014 4:03:01 AM] Jokul Frosti: he watched him go. if he wasnt about to fall asleep or maybe faint or just, daze out, he'd probably laugh. he held his side once more. geez, those didnt feel too good. "1..2....3"

[5/31/2014 4:05:07 AM] Gen: Cal walked down the hall a few minutes later, pulled by a babbling Aidan who looked both ready to embarassed and abolutely mortified. Cal hurried to Mckenna when he recognized who it was. He scowled and picked him up as gently as he could, then rushing him to the operating room.

[5/31/2014 4:06:20 AM] Jokul Frosti: huh? what? no wait. ah nevermind. resting his arm across als shoulders he let his head bob in a nod "thanks"

[5/31/2014 4:07:28 AM] Gen: The man sent him a grin, though his eyes seemed to be calculating him, assessing the damage, "How many stab wounds?" He asked opening the door with his back.

[5/31/2014 4:07:49 AM] Jokul Frosti: "one? just one"

[5/31/2014 4:08:50 AM] Gen: "Then what's all that?" He asked, jerking his chin down to the blood covering him, "That looks like a lot more than just one stab wound." He accused, scowling.

[5/31/2014 4:09:26 AM] Jokul Frosti: "other guys" he nodded once again.

[5/31/2014 4:10:40 AM] Gen: Cal paused in laying him down, raising a brow, "What happened?" He asked setting him on the table, "Strip by the way, I'll have someone grab you some clean clothes,"

[5/31/2014 4:12:49 AM] Jokul Frosti: "got in a fight" he tugged as his shirt, it was antagonizing, moving the arm on the same side as the wound. but he managed it off. next his pants.

[5/31/2014 4:14:38 AM] Gen: The man turned back around with some gauze, disinfectant and thread. "Lets stitch you up before you take your pants off, honestly I can just cut them off if you're not too fond of them?" He grabbed a cotton swab and began cleaning off the surrounding blood and the wound itself.

[5/31/2014 4:15:02 AM] Gen: He paused, "We can cauterize this or stitch it, which would you prefer?:

[5/31/2014 4:15:04 AM] Gen: *"

[5/31/2014 4:15:38 AM] Jokul Frosti: he laid back down relaxing "dont care, you choose"

[5/31/2014 4:16:20 AM] Gen: "This is seriously up to you, burn scar or stitching scar."

[5/31/2014 4:17:44 AM] Jokul Frosti: "which is quicker?"

[5/31/2014 4:18:14 AM] Gen: "Burn, depending on how fast Connie gets here."

[5/31/2014 4:18:36 AM] Jokul Frosti: "Stitch me"

[5/31/2014 4:19:40 AM] Gen: Cal nodded, and after cleaning the wound, he started to stch it closed slowly, not wanting to rush and mess up.

[5/31/2014 4:20:43 AM] Jokul Frosti: he rolled his head away, looking at the walls for a bit. just, concentracting on otherthings

[5/31/2014 4:22:12 AM] Gen: After maybe 10 minutes or so, he finished, pulling the stitch closed, "Explain to me what happened again? It's not often I get a weapon with an entry and exit wound like this.

[5/31/2014 4:23:20 AM] Jokul Frosti: "got stabbed by my own knife. and  i yanked it out,yeah know like a manly..guy" he rolled his head over to look at him

[5/31/2014 4:24:29 AM] Gen: Cal rolled his eyes, "Who was it? Some thug?" He asked, starting to wrap his chest.

[5/31/2014 4:24:45 AM] Jokul Frosti: "an angel"

[5/31/2014 4:26:41 AM] Gen: "Tell me you didn't stab Peter, Damian's mad enough about your prick sticking his darling little boy, please don't tetll me we havea murder on our hands..." He dreaded the thought and briefly debated on ehy he didn't pack up and leave the state with Lester.

[5/31/2014 4:28:34 AM] Jokul Frosti: "no no not peter, someone else. am i good?"

[5/31/2014 4:29:52 AM] Gen: "Yeah, go on." Cal sighed, stepping away, rubbing the back of his head, "They're next to Marius's room ig you're going to go looking for them,"

[5/31/2014 4:30:52 AM] Jokul Frosti: he turned standing. placing a hand on his side "thank you cal" he gave him a smile before he went to waddle off, to look. but he stopped looking around for the clean clothing

[5/31/2014 4:34:19 AM] Gen: A pair of pants sat on the bench next to the doors, a lilac coloured shirt sitting on top of the pile.

[5/31/2014 4:35:57 AM] Jokul Frosti: huh? whatever they'll do. taking his time he pulled the cloths on. he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and his face next. alright. alright we got this. he turned walking down the hall looking at the rooms

[5/31/2014 4:38:37 AM] Gen: Damian sat outisde a room a ways down, looking to be absolutely fuming, arms crossed. He had been kicked out of Peter's new room because apparently his help wasn't appreciated. He dropped the bed on Luther's foot once and he was now banished to the hallway until they finished.

[5/31/2014 4:39:38 AM] Jokul Frosti: mm. that made things easier for him. he came walking up to damian. but when he saw his face he almost turned right around. "uh..hey"

[5/31/2014 4:41:04 AM] Gen: Damian looked up, eyes blazing. "And where exactly have you been? He sniffed the air lightly and his nose crinkled, "And why exactly do you smell like an angel?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Was he fooling around with another angel behind Peter's back? Were Peter and he still together?

[5/31/2014 4:41:37 AM] Jokul Frosti: "taking care of something" he answered looking at the door. "they in here?"

[5/31/2014 4:42:49 AM] Gen: He nodded,"They'er hiding the wards behind posters." He sniffed the air again and his frown deepened when he picked up the scent of blood. "What did you do?"

[5/31/2014 4:43:37 AM] Jokul Frosti: he looked at him. "got rid of his claim. i think." he grabbed the handle walking in then

[5/31/2014 4:47:48 AM] Jokul Frosti: luther looked up and over barking "Damian were not done yet- your not damian, welcome back to the party"

 [5/31/2014 4:50:06 AM] Gen: Peter was laughing at whatever King was saying, clapping his hands like a seal he was laughing so hard. The other was grinning like a mad man and continued telling him whatever story he was telling him.

The room had changed from a dank dark room to a bright and cheery one. There was a green carpet on the floor, much like his old one, his walls were plastered with an array of posters; from walking dead all the way to the avengers. His bed sheets were mismatched, most likely the left overs after they were picked through. Aidan stood at one corner, putting books on the small bookshelf there, a cat castle sitting next to it; Missus looking high and mighty up on top.

 [5/31/2014 4:53:10 AM] Jokul Frosti: oh. it was lively in here. he stared at everyone before he cut around who ever was in his way before he laid on the bed. a heavey sigh left him as he relaxed his tail hang just dead. he'll just lay there until he saw a good time to corner luther and damian about the claim to show him where it is. or was. maybe.

   luther dropped the night stand table before he smiled nodding "think your set!

[5/31/2014 4:54:39 AM] Gen: Peter glanced at Mckenna when he plopped down behind him on the bed, then turned to Luther, shooting him a brilliant grin, "Thanks dad."

[5/31/2014 4:56:29 AM] Jokul Frosti: "no problem" he grinned happily before he looked at mckenna curiously. "well ill be off-"

  "stay for a bit" Mckenna turned staring at him.

 "oh uh sure!" he smiled before he looked at the other two "thanks for helping us bythe way!"

[5/31/2014 4:58:34 AM] Gen: Aidan nodded, still keeping his eyes low and away from the group. After his scare from earlier, he didn't want a repeat. King spoke for the pair, grinning broadly," no problem, Always a good chance to meet my new neighbor." He said shooting a wink at the blonde.

[5/31/2014 4:59:34 AM] Jokul Frosti: mckenna sat up "find your own meat" he shoot out with a frown only to get hit on his shoulder by luther. "hey!"

[5/31/2014 5:01:24 AM] Gen: Peter glanced back at the pair, raising a brow, "Well it was nice meeting you both,' He said standing with a smile. The pair shook his hand and left quickly. Peter smiled after them then turned around, looking at him concerned. "Damian said he smelt blood."

[5/31/2014 5:03:13 AM] Jokul Frosti: "huh? whatever" he looked up at luther "wheres the angel mark?"

luthr gestered to the top of his own neck frowning "Mckenna-"

he moved around better tugging his shirt color down, looking right then. "??"

 [5/31/2014 5:05:39 AM] Gen: Peter balked and pulled away from him, tugging his shirt back into place with a furious scowl, "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped furiously. The mark was still there, glimmering up at him mockingly.

 [5/31/2014 5:08:09 AM] Jokul Frosti: "....." he almost deflated. in fact he did. he let him go before he laid on his side. "...im going to sleep" he stood up walking out of the room his hand dragging on the wall as he turned the corner. where would he sleep? hell why not in boogies room, hes never in there anyways.

  luther looked at peter concerned yet confused before he stepped out onto the hall "Mckenna!"

[5/31/2014 5:11:26 AM] Gen: Peter watched after him, worried. He let his wings out and flew after the guy, spreading them so they were blocking the hallway in front of him. "Where are you going?" he demanded, crossing his arms with a s cowl. He strode forward and enveloped them in a wing tent, blocking off his exits. "Is this about my marks?"

[5/31/2014 7:11:22 PM] Jokul Frosti: he looked at him before he looked at the ground. "im just being stupid yeah know?"

[5/31/2014 7:26:43 PM] Gen: "I don't understand why though." He said with a scowl.

[5/31/2014 10:34:45 PM] Jokul Frosti: he looked at him before he rubbed his face into his hand. "because im selfish. and i tried to make him go away, and i fucked up. it was for nothing. let me go"

[5/31/2014 11:03:23 PM] Gen: "How was that selfish? I want the mark off too you know." He scowled, his wings ruffling in irritation.

[5/31/2014 11:04:39 PM] Jokul Frosti: "but it wont come off you cant kill him you cant change his mind" he barked out. "he wont die"

[5/31/2014 11:15:03 PM] Gen: "Then I'll cut it off." He snapped back, "I'm not a kid, I can actually get rid of him." He said stepping forward threateningly.

[5/31/2014 11:16:45 PM] Jokul Frosti: he looked over at him. his face twisted in mixed feelings and displeasure. "..uh huh"

[5/31/2014 11:21:23 PM] Gen: "You don't need to look after me."

[5/31/2014 11:22:38 PM] Jokul Frosti: "sorry" he looked down at the ground. "im sorry."

[5/31/2014 11:27:36 PM] Gen: Peter watched him for a moment, quietly before stepping so he was standing in front of him. "You don't have to worry, alright? We can-"

"Oh well isn't this cozy." A voice spoke next to them, sounding highly amused.

[5/31/2014 11:28:36 PM] Jokul Frosti: what? his head snapped up as he grabbed peters arms looking around. "move your wings"

[5/31/2014 11:30:42 PM] Gen: That wasn't necessary however as a figure strode through them so he was standing in front of him. The tri-tailed monochrome stood before them, holding a clipboard, looking over the pair curiously. "You're Mckenna, aren't you?" He asked glancing at the vlipboard then at him again. Peter's wings flew back in surprise as he looked him over in shock.

[5/31/2014 11:31:47 PM] Jokul Frosti: he looked the demon over before he let peter go, turning to him, he noddedwith a scowl. "yeah, the hell do you guys want?"

[5/31/2014 11:32:58 PM] Jokul Frosti: he looked at the clip broad then him. shit, he didnt have enough energy for many things, he stood straighter as his mind darted off in diffrent directions. wait..isnt that..did he know him? he probably seen him before, if anything

[5/31/2014 11:36:16 PM] Gen: "And I take it this is the famous nephillim causing all the problems," He said looking towards Peter with a smile. The blonde scowled furiously, balling his fists. "No need for violence," He looked back to Mckenna, "My name is David, and Lord Skye sent me to retrieve you. Considering you started a war." He chuckled.

[5/31/2014 11:37:36 PM] Jokul Frosti: "a...a /war/?" he shook his head "a socail war right?" he blinked wide eyed. "oh man"

[5/31/2014 11:40:06 PM] Gen: "No, a physical war. You did hurt one of their generals, over this one." He said nodding towards Peter who paled considerably. "I need you to come with me, now. Peter as well."

[5/31/2014 11:41:24 PM] Jokul Frosti: he nodded not even putting up an arguement. his tail curling around his own leg. shit, he really did fuck up. or was skye waiting for this. shit shit shit.

[5/31/2014 11:43:45 PM] Gen: Instinctively, Peter grabbed the back of Mckenna's shirt, his wings folding down to be as small as possible. "Good." The demon grabbed his arm and in the next instant they were standing inside of an office. David walked around to stand next to Sky's desk, returning to his normal face of boredom and not caring.

[5/31/2014 11:45:37 PM] Jokul Frosti: skye had sunk into his desk only to sit up straighter. once he saw the group he pointed his hands to mckenna "you caused alot of shit with that kid you know"

 oh great. "i know"

[5/31/2014 11:46:29 PM] Gen: Peter looked towards his feet. It was his fault.

[5/31/2014 11:47:48 PM] Jokul Frosti: skye stood up. "its one thing to go around in their playground but fucking up the general is big!" he looked at david "and bad for us right?"

[5/31/2014 11:49:02 PM] Gen: The demon nodded, "Michael is declaring war over it." He glanced at Peter, "He demands Mckenna's head and the return of the nephillim."

[5/31/2014 11:51:14 PM] Jokul Frosti: "and were going to give them back?" he stared at him, as if he hasnt figrured it all out himself yet.

 "no!"

[5/31/2014 11:52:43 PM] Gen: "No, sir." He sighed, "He's the son of your friend, remember?" He raised a brow and looked back at the pair again, "He's not all that good at remembering his new decisions."

[5/31/2014 11:54:51 PM] Jokul Frosti: he nodded. right right, okay.

mckenna relaxed sighing. "...is, the battlefeild,is it going to be on..the middle?"

 

skye raised his brow. "where all the norms live? i think so"

[6/1/2014 12:01:05 AM] Gen: "What about our family?" He asked, looking at Skye worriedly, "If I go back will it stop them?" He asked, not wanting them to fight.

[6/1/2014 12:01:32 AM] Jokul Frosti: "..." skye looked at david with a frown "tell em"

[6/1/2014 12:04:32 AM] Gen: "I don't believe so. Not unless you have Mckenna's head with you." He said with a scowl. Peter looked back at the floor, scowling furiously.

[6/1/2014 12:27:46 AM] Gen: David continued, "Marking someone who had already been marked by someone as high us as Gabriel has caused a lot of commotion Mckenna, even down here. The people don't want to go to war because you can't keep it in your pants" He crossed his arms, "While I understand the idea was tempting, and we naturally give into temptation, don't you think you could have found a better partner?"

[6/1/2014 12:32:37 AM] Jokul Frosti: mckenna stared at him, his face started to fum. "why wasnt his mark there when i marked him?!" he looked at peter then him. "no, i cant, i..i just cant" he looked at peter. "i can take it off, if it causes this much damned trouble, but i dont want him anywhere near Gabriel" he scowled at the two.

[6/1/2014 12:32:56 AM] Jokul Frosti: skye put his cheek in his hand. more bored then anything. "eh"

[6/1/2014 12:37:00 AM] Gen: David kicked his shin under his desk and spoke up again, "Thats not our decision. If he was marked then that means that he belongs with the person who marked him. It's as simple as that." Peter spoke up next, glancing at Mckenna from the corner of his eye.

"I don't mind your mark being there, I want you to leave it."

"It's not as simple as the Mark," David interrupted again, "He nearly killed a high level general, trying to get him to remove it. He lost his wings."

[6/1/2014 12:38:31 AM] Jokul Frosti: skye sat forward again. "he lost what?"

he couldnt help it. he smirked, snickering. "he deserved that"

[6/1/2014 12:39:44 AM] Gen: "Mckenna injured his wings so they had to apmutate them." He said sending the other a disapproving look.

[6/1/2014 12:42:25 AM] Jokul Frosti: skye looked over at him "good job kid"

mckenna nodded holding his side. he felt the sting once again very much in his mind. "..is there anyway to end the war before it begins. other then the option we already know?"

[6/1/2014 12:43:28 AM] Gen: David looked to Skye, deciding that his /boss/, the /King of Hell/, should answer for himself for once. He looked at him expectantly, crossing his arms.

[6/1/2014 12:46:13 AM] Jokul Frosti: "...kill them with fire?"

 

".....really?"

he coughed into his hand as he finally stood. "no, thats ridiculous" he waked around his desk leaning into it. "could alwyas just, surrender." he didnt like that though. "make an offering." he looked over to a small box. "or..mm, just not send anyone up there, let him stand at the battle line like fools! take in the weirdos up there till they give up" he nodded smiling.

[6/1/2014 12:51:23 AM] Gen: David leaned to whisper in his ear, scowling, "Or we could actually fight."

While the others were talking, Peter was standing there, trying to figure out the likelihood of stopping the war if he just surrenedered himself. Would Michael listen to him? Would Gabriel? Gabriel probably not, but he could try and convince his elder brother. He bit his thumb nail, scowling as the thoughts raced through his brain.

[6/1/2014 12:56:57 AM] Jokul Frosti: "why not give them lucifer in a box, hes just sitting over there" skye nodded to the box.

 

mckenna grabbed a chair and sat down. he let the others talk he just stared atthe floor. accepting things as they were, i guess

[6/1/2014 12:58:47 AM] Gen: "I'm not sure if that would work. This whole thing is over those two idiots." David pursed his lips and looked over at the box, debating. "We could try, though I'm not sure what good it would do. They would just cast him back down here once they got him."

 [6/1/2014 3:43:38 PM] Jokul Frosti: he shrugged "or use him as an example for their kiddies." he shrugged. "lets try that first if not, fighting might be in order"

[6/1/2014 4:02:59 PM] Gen: David nodded "I can call them down for a meeting?" He offered.

[6/1/2014 4:05:08 PM] Jokul Frosti: he nodded gently. he looked at the other two. "take them to jester. Dont want the Angels to cheat and steal them."

Mckenna looked up, watching the two before he stood up. "thank you."

[6/1/2014 4:08:15 PM] Gen: Peter looked at them when he noticed Mckenna stand up, he'd been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention. The blonde stopped biting his thumb and stood up a little straighter. He'd made a decision on what he would do. David  waved a hand dismissively,

[6/1/2014 4:08:33 PM] Gen: *"Lets just go." He said leading the pair out of the room.

[6/1/2014 4:10:01 PM] Jokul Frosti: skye turned picking uo the box, shaking it up a bit. "ye awake in there?"

 

he followed thats all he did. he didnt have any objections or anything to say really.

[6/1/2014 4:15:08 PM] Gen: David opened a door a few minutes later, "Jester, I have a job for you." He called, walking into the room. Peter followed slightly behind them, waiting until they were distracted to slip away from the group and hurry down a side hallway, trying to get out.

 [6/1/2014 7:05:51 PM] Jokul Frosti: jester sat up snorting. he rubbed his eye yawning "what time is it...? did the prick escape again?" he looked around. mostly at the floor looking for the chain that one guy was surposed to be chained too.

 mckenna shook his head. its nice seeing an old friend he supposed. he went to sit at the next table.

"Heyy!" he stood up, pulling on a pair of pants as he looked at david. "whose that?" he looked at peter. only to suddenly bark in frustration, damn tails were tangled again! "whatever, chain em up or?"

 [6/1/2014 8:01:46 PM] Gen: Enardo's chain say wrapped around his desk leg, the man in question sitting back against said desk, throwing a ball at the wall, utterly bored. He poked his head around to look at the newcomers. Peter shuffled in his spot behind Mckenna, keeping his hands crossed in front of him.

David shook his head, "What's with you and chaining people? No, you're going to keep an eye on them, the fly boys are after them."

[6/1/2014 8:11:46 PM] Jokul Frosti: "it keeps them in one spot!" he grinned happily before he looked at mckenna "whats mind is your, cept him, hes an ass" he nodded at Enardo.

[6/1/2014 8:37:56 PM] Gen: Endardo shot him a glare, and muttered, under his breath, "Just cause you keep using mine..." Peter glanced at him, surprised at the comment, then looked back at the man standing in front of them.

 David rolled his eyes, "Right. We'll send dinner down in a few hours, until then stay here and don't break anything." And with that, the demon turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

[6/1/2014 8:39:39 PM] Jokul Frosti: jester patted enardo's back., "yeah but you like it right?- oh hey, mckenna, your like famous down town now. good job"

 

mckenna has sat forward putting his head on the table. "sleep"

[6/1/2014 8:41:28 PM] Gen: Enardo huffed and leaned back against the desk, pinning Jester's hand spitefully.

Peter looked towards Mckenna and back to the pair, not sure what he should do while he waited. He ended up taking the seat next to the demon he knew and preening his feathers, figuring he might as well get something down while he waited.

[6/1/2014 8:42:38 PM] Jokul Frosti: "!! hey!"

 he raised his head and looked over at peter staring at him before a bit. "thanks for saying no?"

[6/1/2014 8:45:25 PM] Gen: The maniac sent him a grin annd got comfortable, keeping his hand there and smiling contently. He'd had the gall to sleep without pants while he was here, he wasn't moving anytime soon.

 

Peter looked at him, "What?"

[6/1/2014 8:47:50 PM] Jokul Frosti: "ed-! hey!" he stepped away tugging "lemme go!"

 

"to my offer, with the mark" he looked ahead "sorry for causing so much shit for you too"

[6/1/2014 8:51:01 PM] Gen: "No." He flashed him a wicked smirk and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. There was no way he was letting the other go. He deserved to be trapped for a while.

 

Peter ignored the commotion and looked at Mckenna, "I honestly don't mind your mark being there... it's comforting." He scowled then and grabbed his ear, tugging gently, "This isn't your fault, alright?"

[6/1/2014 8:53:00 PM] Jokul Frosti: jester scoffed before he wrapped his arm around the other attemping to pick him up.

 

wait hey- he waved peters hand off "alright alright"

[6/1/2014 8:55:16 PM] Gen: Enardo balked and grabbed onto his arms tightly, hating to be picked up. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!!" He chanted, squirming in his grip frantically.

 

The blonde smiled and leaned to peck his cheek sweetly then went back to taking care of his feathers.

[6/1/2014 10:51:12 PM] Gen: Enardo balked and grabbed onto his arms tightly, hating to be picked up. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!!" He chanted, squirming in his grip frantically.

 

The blonde smiled and leaned to peck his cheek sweetly then went back to taking care of his feathers.

 [6/1/2014 10:55:39 PM] Jokul Frosti: jester stumbled and waved his hand "man that hurt!"

[6/1/2014 10:56:01 PM] Jokul Frosti: well his free hand!

 

mckenna closed his eyes planning to rest, jsut for a bit

Enardo dug his nails into him desperately, clinging to him, "Put me  down!!" He screeched trying to get out of his grip.

 

Peter continued cleaning his wings, not having anything else he should do. He thought over his plan again and debatedd briefly on whether he would be able to get away from the monochrome or not. He did seem pretty lazy, and he was distracted by that guy with bags under his eyes...

 [6/1/2014 11:22:12 PM] Jokul Frosti: "okayokaypkay!" he placed him down, on the desk. "fucking shit!"

[6/1/2014 11:27:32 PM] Gen: Enardo took a few short breaths, trying to calm down, glaring daggers at the demon. He glanced over the desk then grabbed a letter opener and jumped at him with a roar, "You bastard!!!" He shouted, trying to stab at him fiercely.

[6/1/2014 11:30:18 PM] Jokul Frosti: "really-?!" he caught his wrists before he dug his fingers into his wrist with the opener. he pushed himself against him trying to bend him over the desk "drop it!"

 

mckenna toke this as an oppertunity to go over to the bed and lay down.

[6/1/2014 11:42:27 PM] Gen: Enardo spat at him trying to get out of his grip once again. Whether or not he enjoyed the other's company that didn't man he wanted to be a prisoner or that he didn't have things he should be doing. He clawed at his hands, still clutching the letter opener as tight as possible.

 

Peter stood and tip-toed towards the door.

[6/1/2014 11:43:31 PM] Jokul Frosti: "put it down dammit!" he gripped his wrist more.

[6/2/2014 12:29:40 AM] Gen: Peter slipped out of the room with a quiet click and was running down the halls.

Enardo refused and tried again to stab at him with it, kicking and hollering.

[6/2/2014 12:32:59 AM] Jokul Frosti: jester jumped away and went to the wall climbing it "crazy asshole!"

ah and mckenna was out for the count honestly. just poopped

[6/2/2014 12:36:33 AM] Gen: Endardo stood there for a moment before trying to wrench himself free from the desk, tugging furiously at the chain around his ankle. He was desperate, he took the letter opener and turned it on himself, trying to cut his foot off.

[6/2/2014 12:37:34 AM] Gen: Peter was running down the halls wildly, praying that he wouldn't run into anyone as he did, bolting every direction any time he heard a noise. He wish he'd had a map or something, anything to guide him out of, well, hell.

[6/2/2014 12:38:04 AM] Jokul Frosti: "...heyheyhey! dont do that dont do that! ill get the chain off you just dont do that!"

[6/2/2014 12:39:14 AM] Jokul Frosti: hah- mister phoebus was visiting his friend at the time, the one he did favor's for. he watched the kid run around. until he pressed his back against a wall. when he heard him comming he jumped out "boo!"

[6/2/2014 12:40:35 AM] Gen: The long haired man paused and looked up at him, eyes wide and manic. Would he? Would he really? He held the knife towards him as he waited for him to climb down and do it.

 

Peter fell backwards with a yell, landing on a wing. He groaned and sat up, looking at Phoebus. Shit. He scrambled back and began looking around for something he  could use to defend himself.

[6/2/2014 12:41:49 AM] Jokul Frosti: he jumped down. and walked over holding his hands up. "its cool, its cool" he leaned down fiddling with the chain "...put the opener down first!"

[6/2/2014 12:42:20 AM] Jokul Frosti: aw-! the poor babe! phoebus crouched down, smiling a bit. restng his arms on his knees "hey man you lost?"

[6/2/2014 12:46:02 AM] Gen: Enardo lowered it but kept it close to his side incase he needed it. He watched him suspiciously as he approached. "Then I go free." He snapped, daring him to oppose.

 

Peter scrambled for a thought and nodded frantically. Maybe he knew the way out! "I was visiting a friend and I can't find the way out," He sniffled, putting on the water works as his age subtly shifted to make him look younger than he had, like a kid.

[6/2/2014 12:48:36 AM] Jokul Frosti: "well you cant go free, because thats against skyes orders. pluse where would you go?" he looked up at him curiously

[6/2/2014 12:49:28 AM] Jokul Frosti: phoebus blinked "you must be dumb then" he stood up and walked over holding his hand out "your in luck im going home now! er well, going back to my contract and boo haha"

[6/2/2014 12:55:10 AM] Gen: "To my king!" The man rolled his eyes as if the others was stupid, "He needs me. He's forgetting himself! I hear less and less of him every day!" He tugged insistently at the chain once again, "He needs me. I need to bring him back!"

 

Peter smiled appreciatively and too his hand, holding it tightly"Your boo?" He asked curiously. He was a soldier, he had been trained to keep his cool. He needed to remember that. He reminded himself. The angel would use all of his assets to get out of this place, and up to tal to Michael.

[6/2/2014 12:57:08 AM] Jokul Frosti: king...? oh. "Enardo, that king went back where he wanted to go" he stared up at him.

 

"yeah, he doesnt like it when i call him that." he chuckled a bit and walked leading him out.

[6/2/2014 12:57:20 AM] Jokul Frosti: "so its just right over here really?"

[6/2/2014 12:58:20 AM] Gen: "He did not go back where he wanted to! They forced him!! I'm his right hand and I need to be by his side!!" He shouted, brandishing the opener again threateningly.

[6/2/2014 12:58:57 AM] Jokul Frosti: he stared at him before he shook his head. "your crazy man:

[6/2/2014 1:01:18 AM] Gen: Peter followed him, still looking as though he was terrified. "Um do you know how I can get back home?" He whimpered, ruffling the white wings some for emphasis. "My brothers probably miss me..."

 

Enardo rolled his eyes. "Right hand of THE KING OF THE INSANE." He reminded him, "I don't want to sit here being some.. some thing you can use when you are bored!! I need to find my king and bring him home!!"

[6/2/2014 1:03:34 AM] Jokul Frosti: "....?" he looked at him "where IS home for you?"

[6/2/2014 1:04:19 AM] Jokul Frosti: jester sighed and stood up. he snatched the opener before he went to sit on the bed. "your a captive here enardo!"

[6/2/2014 1:07:18 AM] Gen: He just pointed up, surprised the wings and "angelic" face didn't immediately give that away. He smiled sheepishly as if, oh whoops, he really had gotten turned completely around.

 

Enardo snarled lowly and started tugging on the chain again, then on his foot, hoping that the blood covering it would help it slip out of his shackle. He would not stay here. He could not stay here. "I was never taken as a captive, Lord Skye never ordered me captured." He said lowly, levelling the other with an almost death like glare.

[6/2/2014 1:08:41 AM] Jokul Frosti: phoebus stared at him for a long bit "no really kid where do you live-" wait "how the hell did you get down here??"

[6/2/2014 1:08:51 AM] Jokul Frosti: "well i said you were a captive so you are!"

[6/2/2014 1:11:05 AM] Gen: "A man said he could show me the way to my friends house, but then he... he.." He let out a sob and covered his face, shoulders shaking. Please let this guy be buying this whole thing. "I just want to go home," He wailed, hunching his shoulders up more as sobs racked his body.

 

Enardo grabbed the closest thing next to him which happened to be the chair, and threw it as hard as he possibly could at the other with a roar.

[6/2/2014 1:12:53 AM] Jokul Frosti: "-!!!!" he started at him looking around, man, he really did have a soft spot. once he saw no one else there he grabbed his shoulders "hey man we'll get you up there somehow!"

[6/2/2014 1:13:20 AM] Jokul Frosti: "eyo!" he ducked down letting it hit the wall.

fucking fuck. mckenna sat up barking "what are you two doing?!

[6/2/2014 1:15:28 AM] Gen: Perfect. He looked up at Phoebus, eyes watery and red rimmed, "R-really?" he sniffled, still hiccuping sobs.

 

Enardo grabbed the next closest thing, a stapler, and threw that.

[6/2/2014 1:16:40 AM] Jokul Frosti: "totally! ill even escort you. if they dont chew my ass out!"

[6/2/2014 1:17:06 AM] Jokul Frosti: he grabbed that "Enardo c'mon! we ca work this out!"

what the hell is going ong

[6/2/2014 1:20:18 AM] Gen: Peter launched himself forward, hugging him tightly, crying enough to dampen the front of the other's shirt before he peered up at him, looing utterly relieved, "Thank you! Thank you!!"

 

Enardo snarled and reached, trying to find something else, "We are not working this out you two toned moron!! Take this damn thing off me and stop using me!!" He screamed throwing a pen at him.

[6/2/2014 1:21:41 AM] Jokul Frosti: jester sighed and sat on the floor working on untangling his tails. he yelled back at him. "I HAVE MORE THEN ONE TWO TONES DAMMIT:

[6/2/2014 1:21:58 AM] Jokul Frosti: phoebus patted his back gently "yeah yeah, get off me though man"

[6/2/2014 1:23:54 AM] Gen: "Yeah!! Dark and pale!!" He snapped furiously, looking over the desk again.

 

Peter nodded and stood up straight, wiping his nose on his sleeve, still sniffling, "Sorry..." His wings drooped slightly and he looked downwards.

[6/2/2014 1:25:11 AM] Jokul Frosti: "your really charming when you insult me you know that man?"

"okay stop. what- where..wheres peter?"

[6/2/2014 1:26:10 AM] Jokul Frosti: "stop pouting too, you should beoverflowing with joy!" he grabbed his arms walking again

[6/2/2014 1:28:13 AM] Gen: Enardo was about to retort when he looked around the room, scowling. The blonde was no where to be seen.

 

Peter smiled and followed after him, clinging to his hand. Success. He grinned to himself, glad that he'd been able to trick the other into leading him out.

[6/2/2014 10:17:46 PM] Gen: Enardo was about to retort when he looked around the room, scowling. The blonde was no where to be seen.

 

Peter smiled and followed after him, clinging to his hand. Success. He grinned to himself, glad that he'd been able to trick the other into leading him out.

[6/2/2014 10:20:23 PM] Hiccup.: "you have no clue how lucky you are, man, if some other guy found you, he'd probably sell you for some big bootay" he nodded before he smiled over at him. "its scary down here yeah know?"

 

the halfling scrambled up, off the bed before he went to the door, looking down the halls "?"

 [6/2/2014 10:24:59 PM] Gen: Enardo sat on the desk having run out of things to throw and crossed his legs, "Good luck finding him. It's a labyrinth if you don't know your way around." After escaping so much he'd managed to learn his way around, sort of. He'd still not managed to find an exit though. "He's probably been already scooped up, Leixas was walking around and he's always looking for new workers."

 [6/2/2014 10:27:47 PM] Hiccup.: mckenna shook his head at that name "ive never met him, acturally, mom alwyas told me to stay away- Jester you know your way around?"

   "fuck if i know! i toke the secret routes!"

 [6/2/2014 10:29:55 PM] Gen: "With good reason." Enardo glanced at Jester then back at Mckenna, "He has some lacky that knows the way around, a little mixed monochrome with one eye. He usally hangs around the torches down the third hall on your left."

 [6/2/2014 10:32:51 PM] Hiccup.: "monochrome with one eye..? whose that?" how long was he gone? "peter!" he barked down the hall

[6/2/2014 10:34:09 PM] Gen: There was no reply, "I don't know his name, he just hangs out around the torch looking sad all the time, like he's waiting or something." Enardo tugged at his chain again, wanting to get out.

 [6/2/2014 10:40:56 PM] Hiccup.: "i- gotta go find him" he turned and jogged down the hallway then.

[6/2/2014 10:41:03 PM] Hiccup.: "and hes gone forever"

[6/2/2014 10:42:28 PM] Gen: Enardo snorted, "At least until someone finds his body."

 [6/3/2014 10:12:27 PM] Hiccup.: he kept jogging, which, really he shouldnt do, his stitches screamed at the tugging as he went. but sure enough, that guy was were El Paso...? told him he would be. he slowed down as he stared at him. "...hey, you"

[6/3/2014 10:14:32 PM] Gen: The guy looked up, eye flashing hopefully before dimming and looking back down at the floor, not replying. The guy was dressed casually, polo, jeans and sneakers. While it may have looked ordinary, it was clear he was trying to impress someone. He leaned back against the wall, not looking at anything in particular.

[6/3/2014 10:16:12 PM] Hiccup.: he edged up to him, but stayed a few feet away. he leaned forward as if trying to make eye contact. "hey, have you seen a blond, dumb looking guy running though here?"

[6/3/2014 10:38:51 PM] Gen: "Ran that way." He said bluntly, pointing in a random direction. He didn't have time, he was going to show up any minute now, he was sure of it.

[6/3/2014 10:41:25 PM] Hiccup.: he nodded and went to run. but he stood and looked the man over. "nn, you lookin for someone too...?"

[6/3/2014 10:44:21 PM] Gen: "I'm waiting for him..." He answered glancing at him again.

[6/3/2014 10:45:48 PM] Hiccup.: oh. he looked over his shoulder and down the few halls that were there. no one there..?

"who is it ill tell yeah if i seen him or not..?"

[6/3/2014 10:46:27 PM] Gen: He looked down again, shoulders slumping, "I can't remember..."

 [6/3/2014 10:48:02 PM] Hiccup.: oh. oh hes crazy. "hey im sure he'll show up! just have, patience or something. If i see someone looking for you, ill tell them where you are- whats your name?"

"I don't remember..." He said shoulders raising defensively

 [6/4/2014 9:42:41 PM] Hiccup.: the demon stared at the exit for a long long time. where was he.. where was he? he made his way back toward jester. he called out gently "Peter...?" thought he knew that he'd only get an echo. crap. shit. damn... damnshitcrap. he groaned. at some point he remember telling a ghost, where that one, forgetful guy was. Was that who he was waiting for?

   thats..kinda sad, or just depsrate. which ever. he shook his head as he scratched at his ear. turning to the room. "You guys did peter come back?"

[6/4/2014 9:51:15 PM] Gen: Enardo looked up from the bed, where he'd managed to talk Jester into chaining him instead so he was more comfortable. He shook his head, "Haven't seen him."

[6/4/2014 9:53:26 PM] Hiccup.: he nodded before he looked down to find jester sitting by his feet or rather the door. "?" he looked ahead before he aimed for a chair "didnt find him"

 

"really man? that, sucks"

[6/4/2014 9:57:49 PM] Gen: Enardo rolled so he was sitting up, "What are you going to do now?"

[6/4/2014 9:59:00 PM] Hiccup.: "i'd ask skye to send a look out but i dont know where i stand when im down here" he grumbled out. "im sure he's...okay" he nodded.

jester squinted his eyes as he thought of something himself.

[6/4/2014 10:01:15 PM] Gen: The long haired man glanced at the other, recognizing the face. He scwled, "What are you thinking of?" He asked, perching on the edge of the bed to watch him.

[6/4/2014 10:04:33 PM] Hiccup.: "'m hungry" he finally said looking back over at him. "Trying to remember if i told the others if those two are suppose to- no i didnt" he jumped up walking into the hall. "I'll be right back!"

 

huh. "what, where is he going?"

[6/4/2014 10:09:43 PM] Gen: "Is he allowed to just leave like that?" The man asked scowling.

[6/4/2014 10:10:30 PM] Hiccup.: Mckenna stopped thinking for a moment. "No really?" if he recalled correctly.

[6/4/2014 10:14:49 PM] Gen: "Hmmm." He glanced at Mckenna and shook his chain a little," While he's out, do you think you could...?" He tried, smiling some, this was a perfect opportunity.

[6/4/2014 10:18:01 PM] Hiccup.: he looked at him. "i can chain you to the ceiling if you want me too" he waved his hands shaking his head. "your here for a reason and im not screwing else up. Sorry"

[6/4/2014 10:18:38 PM] Hiccup.: "but if you want some advice why not break your ankle?"

[6/4/2014 10:21:38 PM] Gen: Enardo rolled his eyes and looked at him as if to say 'Really?' "Been there, tried that. He dragged me back," He sighed and dropped the chain, "I tried cutting my ankle off earlier, hence the chunk of skin missing under a bandage." He lifted his foot to show it to him, though he winced. "Tried seducing myself out of this, tried talking, tried begging, tried threatening. Nada."

[6/4/2014 10:24:31 PM] Hiccup.: "im guessing hes more stubborn then a mule" he kicked his legs on the desk. "that. really kinda sucks though.ill give you that"

[6/4/2014 10:28:05 PM] Gen: "I'm only here because they don't want me near my king. They know I'll wake him up."

[6/4/2014 10:28:39 PM] Hiccup.: "king?"

[6/4/2014 10:33:24 PM] Gen: "King Vence of The Insane, he's been trapped in the human realm for a long time."

[6/4/2014 10:36:54 PM] Hiccup.: he stared at him. that kid was..?nah. he just stared at him, as if he waited for a punch like. that guy was like a hyper kid with a teenaged mind, he couldnt be. he'd harmless. then again he had to question the straight jacket before.

[6/4/2014 10:41:23 PM] Gen: "He has been trapped in an asylum with his... queen, a man of plants. Together they could rule the surface, but until I am released, my lord is condemned to live among the mortals and sane ones."

[6/4/2014 10:43:11 PM] Hiccup.: he sat forward then. "/nathan/?"

[6/4/2014 10:46:42 PM] Gen: "I believe that was his name." He lip curled in disgust, "A vile man."

[6/4/2014 10:50:31 PM] Hiccup.: he didnt hear anything about this. "oh"

[6/4/2014 10:58:29 PM] Gen: "If I see him again, so help me..."

[6/4/2014 10:58:56 PM] Hiccup.: "good luck with that" was all he head to say

[6/4/2014 11:02:36 PM] Gen: Enardo shrugged.

\--

[6/5/2014 2:04:06 PM] Gen: Rather than politely knock like he was sure he was supposed to, the right hand kicked the doors to the asylum in, his eyes wide and crazy as he ran around the building, clutching a package close to his chest. "Vence! Vence my lord!"

 

Nathan pulled the red head closer, smiling contently as they slept in his room. It was late after all, nearly 3 in the morning.

[6/5/2014 2:11:25 PM] Hiccup.: his breaths were slow as he pressed his face into the mattress. at least they were until he woke up. his heart beating after as he gained concious he looked lefted his head gently, glancing around. huh? he turned his head to look at nathan, at least watch whatever he could see though his hair. did he call his name. "..?"

    that. mmmmm, his mind his mind it was his mind. he blamed it on that. he turned fully moving himself over to the other closer, warpping himself around the tree hugger more.

Nathan grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled his face into his hair, the movement waking him up sligthly. "'vthng ok?" He slurred tiredly. Poppies began blooming around the room in response to his tiredness, blending in with all of the other flowers that surrounded the room and bed. He cracked an eye open to peer down at the red head exhaustedly, looking him over then the room to make sure everything was ok.

 

"Vence! Vence!" A voice c alled a ways down the hallway.

[6/5/2014 4:26:43 PM] Hiccup.: he began to node only to stop. there it was again. "do,, do , do you hear my name?"

[6/5/2014 4:28:32 PM] Gen: Nathan listened for a second before nodding slowly, "Ye-" he yawned, "Yeah." He ran a hand through the back of his head, propping himself up on his arm. "Want me to go check it out?"

[6/5/2014 4:29:32 PM] Hiccup.: he shook his arm then, starting to sit up. "no no no, i will" he gave him a smile. "you sleep?"

[6/5/2014 4:31:49 PM] Gen: Nathan lifted his arm from around him and nodded, immediately flopping back down and curling around a pillow, "'f you're sure..." He peered up at him, " 'me back though," He drawled, yawning again.

[6/5/2014 4:34:01 PM] Hiccup.: he smiled that wide grin as he nodded before he stood up, walking to the door. craning his head out into the call before he stepped out. was anyone there?

[6/5/2014 4:35:56 PM] Gen: Enardo doubled his pace when he caught sight of him, "Vence! Oh thank goodness, Vence! My King!" Nathan sat up when he heard that. Oh fuck no.

He stood quickly and yanked him back into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

[6/5/2014 4:39:08 PM] Hiccup.: huh? he smiled "oh hi-! gak!" he stumbled back, craning his head back not turning to look at nathan. "nathan?"

[6/5/2014 4:42:29 PM] Gen: "That guy is bad news and if he offers you anything, say no." He muttered darkly, vines begining to grow over the door as the stranger pounded on it and tried to force it open. "If he tries to put something on your head, kill him." He tightened his grip on him, staring at the door dangerously.

[6/5/2014 4:42:58 PM] Gen: Enardo ran his side into the door, practically screaming un fury, wanting to get into the room. He was close, he was so close.

[6/5/2014 4:45:04 PM] Hiccup.: "but thats a bad thing" he whisered out. large eyes watching the doors. he couldnt could he, no no no the nice-doc's would be so disappointed in him, he even left those bitch ass nurses alone. he couldnt, he coudnt.

he watched the door shake with each push. nathan, is probably right about this man, he usually is right about alot of things.

but he cant kil, no no no no no no.

[6/5/2014 4:47:57 PM] Gen: "I'll do it then." He promised, turning him around to face him, "I'm going to let him in and then you need to run, yell at the top of your lungs and wake everyone up, get Damian or Luther, alright?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead, "On the count of three."

[6/5/2014 5:24:44 PM] Hiccup.: the words felt scrambled with in his own brain as if certain hands hanged onto them and refused to make sense. he nodded curtly. "okay"

[6/5/2014 5:28:44 PM] Gen: "Breathe Vence," He pat his shoulders a little, trying to calm him down, "Ready?" The banging out side was almost deafeaning now, "One." He tensed, the vines slowly wilting and weakening, "Two," The door rattled on it's hinges, "Three!" The door burst open and Enardo stumbled in, looking around wildly. Nathan shoved Vence forward then touched the ground, watching as vines shot from the floor and wrapped around Enardo tightly/

[6/5/2014 5:28:46 PM] Gen: *.

[6/5/2014 5:32:35 PM] Hiccup.: he began to ran only to stop upon seeing this mans face. he /knew/ him. he was sure of it. almost like his who body was shocked with, who fucking knows, he felt giddy. he felt normal, but really giddy. with this new found enegry he toke off with a loud teasing laugh.

 Sucked to be Enardo

[6/5/2014 5:35:48 PM] Gen: Enardo roared and tore at the vines, struggling to break his bonds. Nathan sneered at him and walked forward, trying to pry the package from his grip. "You are /not/ turning him back. He's getting better." He hissed.

 

The blonde screamed as if he was in agony and continued to tear at the vines, relishing in the winces he got out of the brunette every time he ripped one.

[6/5/2014 5:43:37 PM] Hiccup.: wake everyone up wake everyone up. every door he saw he gave a good kick to it. sreaming some blabbed sentice out at it. he could have sworn of hearing plenty of curses and unhappy growls. his last time was the office night shift doctors had. hello hello heloo "lo??"

[6/5/2014 5:45:25 PM] Gen: Cal snorted and lifted his head from where he'd fallen asleep on the exam table, "Wassat?" He asked, looking around blearily.

[6/5/2014 5:46:35 PM] Hiccup.: he bounced onto the table, pushing his face into the others "where doc d?"

[6/5/2014 5:48:20 PM] Gen: Cal startled and backed away, scowling slightly, "Oh er, he went home for the night..." He looked over Vence raising a brow, "You're awfully chipper for 3 in the morning..."

[6/5/2014 5:50:32 PM] Hiccup.: he craned his neck, turning his fully body as he let his legs spread out infront of him.  taking a seat. "that guy, that weird guy is back." he held his hand with his head. the texture of his hair on his hands got to him a bit, he still had to get used to feeling things other then the insides of his sleeves. "hes here again, hes here again nathan has him!" he whipped his head around

 "get docture D" he demanded with a hugg

[6/5/2014 5:50:34 PM] Hiccup.: *huff

[6/5/2014 5:52:52 PM] Gen: "Who's here? Vence are you alright?" He pulled his phone out of his lab coat as he talked, watching the other worriedly. He hadn't talked like this in months, he dialed the phone quickly, "Hey Damian? Yeah- No, I know it's- Oh hi Luther... look you need to get here quick so- I don't know." He watched Vence, "Vence keeps ramb- yes rambling. Hurry up."

[6/5/2014 5:57:05 PM] Hiccup.: vence watched him. a frown setting on his features. rambling? he wasnt rambling, he was just going what nathan asked him. he stopped and muttered a sentence to himseld, trying to find better words to piece together. weird. how weird.

"hes coming?"

[6/5/2014 6:01:59 PM] Gen: Cal nodded and hung up the phone, "Now Vence, tell me exactly what happened." He looked at him expectantly as the doors to the room burst open, Damian sweeping into the room, dressed in some hastily thrown on pajamas.

[6/5/2014 6:02:50 PM] Hiccup.: luther stood behind him holding his head. "everything okay?!"

vence laid back slowly to look back at them "hi!"

[6/5/2014 6:05:21 PM] Gen: Cal gestured to Vence then back to Damian, "He's acting like he did before." He explained, looking at them worried. Was all their work just temporary?

Damian walked over to Vence and crouched in front of him, "So what happened Vence? Why'd you ask us to come here?" He asked smiling patiently at him.

[6/5/2014 6:07:02 PM] Hiccup.: "that man from before back" he informed him. expecting him to know exactly what he was talking about. he turned onto his stomach then. "from underground, with the blue fairies." he looked at luther then him. "remeber? hes here!"

[6/5/2014 6:08:33 PM] Gen: Damian scowled gently, "Where is he?" He didn't remember any sort of underground place, or any blue fairies, but if there was someone in their building messing with their boys... "Can you show me where he is Vence?" He stood up some, giving him some room.

[6/5/2014 6:38:11 PM] Hiccup.: luther looked at vence then Cal, with this worried expression, starting to believe him. vence turned his legs sliding down onto the floor before he jogged down the hall. waving to a confused Connie and a grumpy Dj on the way.

[6/5/2014 6:40:52 PM] Gen: Damian jogged after him, telling the boys to meet in the cafeteria and get the others as well. "We'll explain later!"

 

Nathan kept pouring more and vines onto Enardo, grinning cruelly, the crown in the room begining to affect him. He laughed and began making the vines climb into any opening they could find, watching the other suffer almost gleefully.

[6/5/2014 6:43:15 PM] Hiccup.: vence almost fell down as he ran, his leg shooting out from under him. what was that?! he shook his head as he turning looking into the room. oh- oh wow. he breathed out, his voice sounding shocked "Nathan"

 that was so weird, him being surprised by anothers actions. it was nice but worried spread out though him, but seemed to seep away making it dull.

[6/5/2014 6:45:03 PM] Gen: Nathan turned to look at him, grinning broadly, "Vence! Look! I told you I would kill him for you!" He declared proudly. Damian ran into the room, taking in the scene, absolutely aghast.

Enardo was sobbing, trying to get a way as he reached for the pair, weakly trying to get out of his bonds.

[6/5/2014 6:46:23 PM] Hiccup.: "nathan...stop" he breathed out again. he held his hands out as if he was cousius of him. "this a bad thing" he muttered out

[6/5/2014 6:48:50 PM] Gen: Nathan looked confused, "Put this is a good thing...He was trying to hurt you!" He insisted, looking between him and Enardo. The vines slowed and Enardo used that opportunity to rip a few, garnering a growl from the brunette who turned to look back at him furiously.

[6/5/2014 6:50:12 PM] Hiccup.: vence looked back at Damien. he was always good at explaining things to where vence understood. do it again, do it to nathan. he looked back at Enardo. "but"

[6/5/2014 6:58:14 PM] Gen: Damian stepped forward, "Nathan, this is a bad thing, this is very bad. Listen to Vence."The brunetter watched him confused, "He has something to tell us, and if he can't tell us something worse might happen. Look, you're scaring Vence." Nathan hesitated, letting the vines slip away slowly, "That's right, let him talk." Damian nodded towards the package sitting on Nathaniels bed, "Bring that to me, ok?"

[6/5/2014 6:59:52 PM] Hiccup.: "...?" he looked up at Damien before he padded over. he picked it up turning only to slowly stop. staring at the brown paper. what is it what is it. he turned it, peeling it back.

[6/5/2014 7:01:01 PM] Gen: Enardo slowly grinned as he watched Vence open the package, though he couldn't talk, the vine that had curled it's way into his stomach still removing itself slowly. Damian wasn't paying attention, too focused on calming Nathan down.

[6/5/2014 7:03:06 PM] Hiccup.: he, he knew what this was. he thought. he stared at it more. at first afraid to touch the silver, only to find his hand pulling it out letting the paper drop. he fingered it gently, turning it in his hands before he looked at enardo. ".."

[6/5/2014 7:06:53 PM] Gen: The man nodded encouragingly, his grin growing.

[6/5/2014 7:08:48 PM] Hiccup.: he looked back down, his own smile growing before he raised his arms, holding the circle up. what was the name... he didnt care, next thing he knew he dropped it onto his head and evrything seemed, alot more fun

[6/5/2014 7:19:03 PM] Gen: "Finally! Finally!!" Enardo cheered hoarsely, his throat raw. He fell to the ground when Nathan released him, crouching at Vence's feet. "My lord..." He grinned and kissed the ground at his feet, absolutely estatic. Damian and Nathan turned to face him,  Damian scowling and the later looking confused.

[6/5/2014 7:22:15 PM] Hiccup.: he stared down at him. smiling away before he raised his foot, kicking the man away. "heh!" he rocked his head back and forth. a hum leaving him. "wrong place" he walked, right though the others, leaving the room. he peered down the halls. when did they get so long.

[6/5/2014 7:23:59 PM] Gen: Enardo continued grinning like a maniac, "He's back.. he's back!" He was giddy. He pushed himself to his feet, following after him quickly. Nathan put a hand to his head scowling.

"What..."

Damian hurried out of the room after Vence, "Vence," he called, catching up to him easily.

[6/5/2014 7:25:23 PM] Hiccup.: "mm. mm. mm. mmm?" he raised his arm as if looking at the underside before he looked under his arm and over at damien.

[6/5/2014 7:26:43 PM] Gen: "I need you to take that thing off." He scowled and tapped the side of his head, "You're acting strange and I don't need anyone else going mad on us tonight." He held his hand out for the crown expectantly.

[6/5/2014 7:28:32 PM] Hiccup.: "whoop!" he toke damiens hand or rather his forearm. one hand twisting the skin in one direction the other hand did the oppisate. "no!"

Damian let out a scream, trying to jerk his arm out of his grip, only managing to have the pull on his skin tightening, "Stop!!" He yelled, still trying to get his arm back, despite his skin threatening to rip. "Luther!!" What was happening, why was this happening?! Nathan stepped out into the hall, looking at the scene in confusion. Adrian and King, who had been in their rooms and not woken up, poked their heads out in concern when they heard Damian screaming.

[6/5/2014 7:37:22 PM] Hiccup.: what- is he okay? he was pretty sure he never reacted to fast in his life, he came bolting down the hallway. what was, going on?! "what- Vence- let him go!" he edged over, walking over.

 This attention was great, it was wonderful it was like a grand comeback. he peered up at Damien. "You havnt seen mad yet!"

[6/5/2014 7:40:53 PM] Gen: Damian tried to pull his arm away again, "Luther," He glanced sideways, looking at him desperately. He wasn't going to die again, was he? In all his years he had never feared death because he had the curse to bring him back, now however...

Nathan ran out into the hall, flicking his wrists to try and pin Vence down, while Aidan ran forward, charging at Vence to hit him with the weight of a former state champion quarterback. King flew over head, swooping down to try and snatch the crown with a screech.

[6/5/2014 7:45:28 PM] Hiccup.: what, what- he shoot forward, trying to grab more of damien, only t have so many things to fall and grab at him at once. he jerked his arms tearing at the vines only for the other body to run into him, unprepared he fall back.

 luther toke damien, pulling his away before he went to look at his arms. "whats happening?" he muttered to him self and damien. whats going on.

[6/5/2014 7:47:52 PM] Gen: Aidan snatched up the crown from Vence's head and tossed it up to King who snatched it in his talons and flew as close to the cieling as he could. Enardo screamed with rage, "Vence! My King! My Mad king!" He shrieked, trying to run at him, only to be stopped as vines began looping over the pair. Nathan was fighting the crown, remembering what had happened last the other had worn it.

[6/5/2014 7:48:38 PM] Gen: Damian gripped onto him, shaking his head wide eyed, "I don't know... I really don't know." He looked at his arm, making sure it wasn't bleeding anywhere, he didn't want to hurt Luther, not now.

[6/5/2014 7:51:58 PM] Hiccup.: luther looked over. "Nathan dont let that man go!" he barked as he looked Enardo over, his eyes flicking over to vence.

the scarlet red head sat up pulling himself back from Aidan his breathing heavy from his own growing panic.

[6/5/2014 7:53:33 PM] Gen: Nathan nodded, changing his focus to Enardo, slamming the man back into the harshly. Aidan scrambled off of him, not wanting to be trapped in the plants as well. He jogged backwards so he was standing with Nathan, King flying just over head.

[6/5/2014 8:37:19 PM] Hiccup.: luther slwoly looked back at damien. "Are you okay?" he looked him over. then at Vence. "what happened?" and finally nathan.

vence didnt know he couldnt say he held his head, shaking it. he was sorry really sorry but his throat was so thick he couldnt put it into words

[6/5/2014 8:40:31 PM] Gen: Nathan shook his head, "This happened a year ago, Vence left the room chasing some lights and this guy," He nodded towards Enardo, "Stuck a crown on him that made him... er.. get a few loose bolts." He wasn't sure if the word was off limits or not yet.

 

Enardo sneered at the group, "I'm here on the orders of Lord Skye! My lord needs his crown to defend you sniviling whelps." He spat, struggling again.

 

Aidan spoke up this time, scowling, "Defend us? From what?"

[6/5/2014 8:42:31 PM] Hiccup.: boogies voice rang out as he walked down. "What could possibly coem to hurt us?" he smiled crossing his arms.

[6/5/2014 8:45:29 PM] Gen: "He said Michael was launching an attack on the dark haired demon's family, since he hurt his." He scowled looking towards Boogie. Aidan cut his gaze skyward, still not used to looking at the other.

 

Damian frowned and pushed himself up, "His family?" Enardo nodded, grinning again.

 

"Your little granddaughter and grandsons are going to die~" He said in a sing-song voice. Nathan growled and threw a vine over his mouth, looking back at Damian and Luther, a fleck of worry growing in his gaze.

[6/5/2014 8:48:26 PM] Hiccup.: luther raised his brows slowly. he looked at Damien. "Im going to call Berra and the rest okay?"

 

boogie cocked his head. huh? were they really? well thats a party bummer.

[6/5/2014 8:53:59 PM] Gen: Damian nodded, "Call them here, if we are under attack they can help..." He looked to Enardo again, "I need you to tell me everything you know, if not, we will drop your crown into the ocean." The blonde nodded, squirming a little before Nathan reluctantly released him. "We need to meet the others in the cafeteria," He said heading down that way. Nathan strode over to Vence's side, helping him up. Aidan and King followed after Damian quickly, wanting to know what was going on.

[6/5/2014 8:56:04 PM] Hiccup.: vence grabbed onto nathans arm choking a sorry out to him. luther parted down the all taking a phone, calling them. please, please have there phones on. he looked at cal in the office. "Tell lester to get up here!" he barked at him as well.

 

this was serious boogie desided before he went up behind aiden, almost acting as his shadow

[6/5/2014 8:59:05 PM] Gen: Cal nodded, wide eyed, wondering what was happening. He quickly pulled his phone out, and calling him.

Berra answered on the second ring, sounding disgruntled and sleep heavy. "What."

 

Nathan shook his head and reached to grab his hand, "It's alright." He pecked his forehead then flicked his wrist, the vines dragging Enardo along behind them as they walked. Worry was rolling off of Nathan in waves as they walked to the cafeteria behind the others.

Damian threw the doors open and looked around, checking to make sure that everyone was in the room.

[6/5/2014 9:02:33 PM] Hiccup.: "berra, we need you and cas here. just, get down here" he looked down at the entrance doors. "something big is happening, people as going to get hurt"

 

Connie slid off the table he was on. looking the crowd over. "Whats going on?"

"What? Alright, we'll be there soon." He'd learned not to question when something was happening, "Want me to call Boston and Cera too?"

 

Damian waited until everyone was looking at him, then spoke, "How many of you would feel comfortable fighting a battle?" A murmur broke out in the crowd, people whipsering to each other.

[6/5/2014 9:11:12 PM] Hiccup.: dj patted the table, some rythm he had made up before he stood up. "I'll give it a go" Connie chewed the inside of his cheek "what are we fighting for?"

[6/5/2014 9:11:47 PM] Hiccup.: luther nodded then began to speak "yeah yeah, bring you kid too, il going to tell clothible and ken" moving on to the next number he began to sit down.

[6/5/2014 9:13:42 PM] Gen: Berra quickly woke Cas and told them to get their daughter, calling Boston as he got ready.

 

"Your lives." Damian crossed his arms, assesing the group. "There was a misunderstanding and now we are going to be attacked. I need to know who is going to fight, and who needs to be put in the basement below to be kept safe."

[6/5/2014 9:18:19 PM] Hiccup.: huh- huh? oh- okay, he rolled up. rubbing his face before he went to the other room

 

connies eyes widen for a bit before he nodded raising his hand. "can i- uh, call someone real quick?" he rubbed the back of his head. "i'll help but, i need too..."

 

jay stood up as well, raising his hand. he looked over his shoulder nodding. "We will too."

 

clothible rolled and answered the phone to luther only to wake ken, basically telling ken the same berra told cas.

 [6/5/2014 9:25:39 PM] Gen: Damian nodded and looked over the rest, Marius stood, grinning broadly, "I'll help." He declared, looking at the others expectantly. King and Andrian stood as well, Kyle standing after them. Nathan volunteered himself as well, though him fighting was a given.

 [6/5/2014 9:28:26 PM] Hiccup.: connie left the room, calling his parents, he knew they were still around. he never gave them an answer.

boogie stepped up too. with more of an irritated look. Percy went to stand as well. luther came walking in. "i think everyones coming here"

[6/5/2014 9:33:01 PM] Gen: Stan stood as well, looking around the room nervously as a few more unnamed patients stood as well, wanting to help too.

 

Damian looked over at him and nodded. "When they get here send Boston, the kids and Cera down to the basement. They should be safe down there."

Marius debated on calling his friends as well, wondering if they could show up in time. He ducked out of the room to the kitchen, trying to rig a rainbow.

 

Ayashe answered "Connwall!" He sounded absolutely thrilled that he'd called, the grin in his voice tangible.

 [6/5/2014 9:36:27 PM] Hiccup.: "hey-! hey um. hey, do you and er, other dad. can you guys come, here, to the Ayslum, er- something big is happening and i dont want you guys getting hurt- it could be uhhh an bonding exppericance or or something- just, please?"

 

luther nodded then. alright, he placed his hand on damiens back, as if to help himself. yeah, as long as hes still here everything will be okay

 [6/5/2014 9:43:32 PM] Gen: Ayashe was silent for a moment, "...alright, we'll be there in ten minutes, then explain what's happening." He hung up and quickly got ready, hurrying around their motel room.

Damian relaxed some when he felt the other's contact, and hey man fuck you for putting that line  in there.

Marius sighed in relief as camp half blood came into view, he looked around, wondering where his friend was, he had said his name right, hadn't he?

 [6/5/2014 9:56:52 PM] Hiccup.: "right!"

 

hey its true though. luther sat down at a table  before he looked at Enardo "when are they going to be here?"

 

ohoh! he dived under the image as soon as it appeared. to play a joke. he ended up jumpping to his feet with a big "yO!"

[6/5/2014 10:00:22 PM] Gen: "You have maybe an hour." He said crossing his arms, "Lord Skye won't provide any support either. You have to deal with a whole garrison." He looked to the siren who was still holding the crown in his claws. "You need to give that to Vence if you have any hope of surviving tonight."

[6/5/2014 10:01:09 PM] Hiccup.: vence stepped behind Nathan after that with a disapproving scowl.

[6/5/2014 10:01:12 PM] Gen: Marius jumped a little, grinning when he realized it was him, "Hey Nikki, look I'm in a tight spot, how fast can you get here?" He asked smiling

[6/5/2014 10:02:10 PM] Gen: Nathan put a hand over him protectively, shaking his head. Damian massaged the bridge of his nose, "Even if we gave it to him, there is no guarantee that he wouldn't attack us as well as them."

Enardo scoffed, "Sure, make them say the

[6/5/2014 10:02:23 PM] Gen: * 'c' word and he'll attack them."

[6/5/2014 10:03:54 PM] Hiccup.: "mmmm, Depends where you are in the world cause i could take me 5 min ro seconds to hours its really crazy and it depends on the wind. by the way how tight of a spot are you in?HEEEY, you didnt let someone put their tongue down your throat did you cause uh, last i check that was MYYY job?" he hummed.

"but no really, where are you?" his smile dropping to a serious look

[6/5/2014 10:04:32 PM] Hiccup.: vence shook his head again.

[6/5/2014 10:08:53 PM] Gen: Marius coloured embarrasedly at the tongue comment and rolled his eyes, "I'm in an asylum on the east coast, Virginia I think? We have some, I think they said /angels/ wanting to attack us? Can you get here in time?"

 

Enardo continued insisting, "You need him. If they say the word he'll attack that side and leave us alone. Just take the crown off him when it's over and he'll be good as new." He promised, watching them. "As much as I hate every last one of you, I'll die too if I stay here."

[6/5/2014 10:13:52 PM] Hiccup.: "psh! easy! angels huh.... wonder if the gods are going to play in this" he shook his head walking around grabbing things he stopped in front of the image goggles on his head "I'll be there in a bit!"

 

Vence looked at him slowly. damn. damn damn damn.

[6/5/2014 10:16:48 PM] Gen: "It's no business of yours who put what down my throat by the way," He smirked a little, watching him, "I'll see you soon," He waved his hand, dissolving the message as he hurried towads his room to get ready for battle.

The others wandered out of the cafeteria to get their own weapons, Aidan pulling on all of his football pads, ready for a fight.

 

Damian hated himself. He wasn't actually considering this, was he? "We won't do anything until we absolutely need to. For now, Vence will hide with the children when they get here."

[6/5/2014 10:18:07 PM] Hiccup.: whAT-! "no wait-" gone. that, nerd hes so been kissing babes. whatever he'll snatch him up when he got the chance again. hah oh yeah. and will thaat he toke to the sky.

 

vence looked at damien before he nodded gently. he was, okay with that

[6/5/2014 10:20:27 PM] Gen: Damian looked up when he saw Berra walk into the cafetera, holding the door open for his tired looking family, Cal following in after them leading Lester in. "Where are Ken and the others?" He looked them over worriedly and began to ask more questions but Nathan hurried forward and wrapped his arms around his dads, sister, and brother, startling the group.

[6/5/2014 10:22:31 PM] Hiccup.: cas patted his head "are you okay?" he looked at him wide eyed.

"cloth should be here soon" luther replyed rubbing his eyes

[6/5/2014 10:25:16 PM] Gen: He sighed shakily and nodded, feeling like a kid again, "I was worried..." He pressed his face into Cas's chest, trying to calm down.

 

Damian nodded,"Alright, hold everyone here until they get here, along with Boston and Cera, then we can put them downstairs." He looked to the cafeteria about to tell the rest to get ready, only to see that they were already gone. He pursed his lips. They could do this, right? He looked to Luther imploringly, worry suddenly growing in him.

[6/5/2014 10:27:33 PM] Hiccup.: cas looked at berra. wow. wow didnt he feel specail. he wrapped his arm around his shoulders tightly. "hey were okay! no need to worry for us" he grinned at berra then. hey they got this.

 

luther made his own look of worry fly away. he nodded to him gently

[6/5/2014 10:30:37 PM] Gen: Berra smiled and pat his son's back, "It's alright Nathan, we've been through worse," He assured him, shifting the little girl around in his arms some. She began babbling down at her brother, toddler speak meaning he should be happy.

 

Nathan sat up and rubbed his eyes after a minute, looking sheepish, "Sorry..." He looked to Lester and gave him a tight hug afterwards, the only person who'd stayed with him since he was born.

[6/5/2014 10:31:01 PM] Gen: Damian smiled appreciatively, and reached to squeeze his hand, though he clung to it tightly.

[6/5/2014 10:34:34 PM] Hiccup.: lester himself seemed a bit surprised. man did this kid change. he warped his arms around him. hugging him just as tightly. "hey im proud of you"

 

luther rubbed his thumb over his knuckles reasurringly. "i think the others are here"

[6/5/2014 10:37:08 PM] Gen: Nathan smiled up at him and tightened his grip, "You too bro..." Forget-me-nots began growing around the groups feet along with white lillies, though Nathan quickly tried to stop them.

 

Damian nodded and took a steadying breath before looking at the others, "I'll show them the way to the basement, can you make sure the boys are doing ok?" He asked watching him for a moment.

[6/5/2014 10:39:20 PM] Hiccup.: lester looked down and laughed a bit. "i love you too man" he ruffled nathans hair teasingly then.

 

luther nodded as he watched him as well. "yeah ill do that..." he stepped over giving him a good kiss before he turned to go. "i'll come right back" he honestly did want to part the other

[6/5/2014 10:41:36 PM] Gen: Damian smiled after him, watching him leave. He looked back to the group standing around and walked towards them, "Alright, I'm sorry to break this up, but Lester, you and your sister need to go down to the basement with the kids and Boston. We need to keep you safe."

[6/5/2014 11:01:42 PM] Hiccup.: lester turned to berra holding his arms out. "i'll see you in a bit?"

 

a great wind could be heard as a the now orange dyed hair man came skidding across the floor trying to stop. goggles over his eyes his skin more tann then before. haha! he made it it seemed. he turned his hair seemed to match that camp shirt of his. arrows on his back arrow was in his hands not to mention a sword and a small bag of necture. he was prePARED. "am i late?!" he stared at the group of strangers wide eyed

[6/5/2014 11:05:58 PM] Gen: Berra, who had been holding his daughter out brought her back to his chest protectively, glaring the man down. Damian raised a brow, scowling. An angel?

"Who are you?" He demanded, baring his fangs, however Marius burst into the cafeteria looking furious.

"I SAID meet me in MY ROOM!" He shouted, marching towards the strange boy furisouly, his purple shirt contrasting the shining gold armour he was wearing. His sword clanked against his leg as he marched to stand in front of him angrily.

[6/5/2014 11:10:48 PM] Hiccup.: "marius!" he ignored the angry men around him and directed his attention to just one angry guy he pushed his goggles back into his undercut hair. "you got tall!" he then slapped his arms around him tightly hugging as much as he could. "I missed you baby boy!"

 

Cas blinked several times "i think hes with us"

dimas cooed " 'baby boy' " stoll shook his head "were not fighting" he grabbed dimas dragging him to the basement.

 [6/5/2014 11:20:10 PM] Gen: Marius rolled his eyes and pat his back, cheeks flushing, "Yeah yeah, missed you too." He scoffed and leaned back some, looking him over, "Are you all set?" he asked, fighting back the smile that was steadily growing. "And you can't really call me baby boy when you're concerned about who's sticking what down my throat," He teased, grinning at him finally.

Damian shook his head, "Alright, go on boys, lets get you taken care of." He began leading them down towards the basement, away from where the fight would be happening.

[6/5/2014 11:22:05 PM] Hiccup.: "psssssh, nah i'll call you baby boy when ever i want tooo" he grinned happily.

he looked himself over smiling "yup im all good to go! as far as i know?"

[6/5/2014 11:27:57 PM] Gen: "Good," He dragged him out of the room, back towrards the hallways and to his room, looking him over worriedly, "We need to make a prayer to Mars and Hades," he said, though he said the last one regrettably

[6/5/2014 11:29:16 PM] Hiccup.: nikolai stared at him suddenly worried before he nodded. "right of course."

[6/5/2014 11:39:14 PM] Gen: Damian hurried back down the hallway where the boys were, trying to find Luther, looking about worriedly, "Luther!" he called, looking around for him.

 [6/5/2014 11:48:33 PM] Hiccup.: luther looked up. "down here!" he waved from a room, checking out Dj at the time.

[6/5/2014 11:56:54 PM] Gen: Damian picked up his pace until he was standing next to the other, looking relieved. "Enardo says they should be here soon, we only have a few minutes," he said reaching for him. He had a bad feeling about this fight, though he refused to share it with the other, not wanting to worry him.

[6/5/2014 11:58:03 PM] Hiccup.: "i guess we should go back in there huh?" he smiled at him rubbing the back of his head before he sighed. this whole thing was crazy. he saw it as irational too

[6/6/2014 12:02:30 AM] Gen: He nodded, "I'll make an announcement to call everyone into the cafeteria again,"

 [6/6/2014 12:57:33 PM] Hiccup.: Luther nodded gently. he stepped forward kissing Damien once more. he felt like it was needed. "we'll make it though like always"

[6/6/2014 1:01:03 PM] Gen: "Always and forever," He smiled and pecked him back before jogging back down the hallway, towards his office. He would see him again in a few moments, he was sure of it. He hurried into the room and turned on the loud speaker. "All those who are going to be fighting please report to the cafeteria. I repeat, all those who are fighting, report to the Cafeteria. All those who are not please report to the basement." He repeated the message a few times before hurrying to the  cafeteria himself.

[6/6/2014 1:04:39 PM] Hiccup.: luther stood, talking to cas. cas blabbing really fast to the elder man glancing around. oh man, he wanted to talk to his son but he didnt expect a waterfall. he glanced at the table were the weird orange kid had been pulling his bow string back a few times. an arrow balancing on his knee at the time. who was that guy.

 he was surprised boogie even gave a damn to stay. it made him happy yet kinda concerned. really.

 he looked back to cas waving his hands "hey hey, shhh, youll be okay"

[6/6/2014 1:05:00 PM] Hiccup.: "im not crying or anything" the red head scowled at the other.

Damian strode over to him, grabbing his hand as soon as he was close enough, breathing a sigh of relief. It had been nearly 100 years since the last fight they'd been in, and longer since the last time he'd actually changed shape. He tightened his grip as his shoulder rolled back with a cracking noise, his spine preaking and re-creating into a longer one. His face shiftere forward and darkened, his teeth enlongating. His head split, letting two horns slide out of the top. His legs bent and curved as his feet grew claws on the ends. His hands changed to be bigger, claws breaking through the skin to cover his own nails. His skin darkened to a deep purple and he opened his eyes again to reveal deep crimson ones. He sighed a little once it was over and shook himself lightly, a thick tail dropping down behind him that tapered off to the classic point, and a set of wings unfurling, nearly twice the size of himself.

He looked around the room, noticing Berra and Ken had changed as well.

[6/6/2014 1:21:04 PM] Hiccup.: clothible glanced over his shoulder alright, lets see if hes got this. two wings appeared quite easily a wicked grin appearing on his lips. Cas just kinda. watched. not really, feeling up to doing that.

luther looked up at damien smiling up at him "your as beautiful as ever" he chuckled out before he looked around himself. dj pointed at all of them several times giving connwall this wide eyed look. sense when could they do that?!

connie shook his head. "hey dont look at me-" he waved his hands.

[6/6/2014 1:27:22 PM] Gen: Damian rolled his eyes, though it wasn't nearly effective without irises, he shook his head with a deep rumbling noise, not able to talk like this. Berra flapped over to perch beside Cas, sending him a sharp toothed smile. Ken stood beside Clothiedel, making sure everything appeared alright before he smiled, relaxing some. Ayashe burst in then, eyes darting around as he tried to find his son.

Marous sat beside Nikolai, watching him play with his bow, more amused than angry.

[6/6/2014 1:30:22 PM] Hiccup.: "mm-!" he stood up, walking right over. kay grabbed his shoulder before he pointed out connie "see hes okay!"

cas blinked at him. "im sorry but your face is really scary like that"

 [6/6/2014 1:36:21 PM] Gen: Ayashe looked relieved and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "So what's happening?" He looked around the room, raising an eye at the monsters there, "Are we supposed to fight them?" He asked curiously

Berra rolled his eyes and let the smile fall off his face, "Better?" He asked, sounding vaguely like his mouth was filled with marshmallows, or those halloween fangs you got. He looked towards Enardo who had been tied to the wall with vines, "How much longer?" He called, ignoring the glare he was shot.

"Moments. You have moments."

[6/6/2014 1:39:30 PM] Hiccup.: connie glanced at enardo. he grabbed kay's and Ayashe's arms pulling them into the crowd. "no no, these things- angels are coming to attack us, and i just, i wasnt sure if it wasnt going to be just here or the whole town, you can fight but i felt better if you were here" he rushed out before he looked down. "your my family and all so"

 

luther watched the doors, and over head. infact he was trying to watch everything.

[6/6/2014 1:44:45 PM] Gen: Of course it was then that the windows burst open and the lights in the building went dark as a blinding white light poured into the room, blinding them all. Berra ducked behind Cas, trying to get as little of the light on him as possible, hissing through his teeth at the parts that did hit him. Damian bit back a yell, blisters appearing on his back where it touched him. Ken had been a step ahead and ducked under a table, crouched as small as he could to not get hit.

[6/6/2014 1:46:44 PM] Hiccup.: most ofthe others put their arms over their head, covering themselves from the glass. luther looked upward holding his own hands up. shit- well shit

[6/6/2014 1:50:53 PM] Gen: When it finally cleared, the angels were on the other side of the room, about 20 of them, looking bored with everything going on.

[6/6/2014 1:54:04 PM] Hiccup.: luther, began to push forward, barking out "No one move!" he moved to the front of the crowd. looking the angels over. maybe just maybe they could talk this out. "brothers and, sisters? Please, dont, spill blood today" wow. his tongue felt thick. they did have an odd way of speaking didnt they?

[6/6/2014 1:57:41 PM] Gen: A red headed man, who looked nearly identical stepped forward, smiling sweetly, "Brother, it's good to see you. However our leader demands it, Michael wants to show what happens if one injures family." The angels glanced over the group and sluggishly got ready, clearly thinking the group below them.

[6/6/2014 2:00:22 PM] Hiccup.: he raised his arms. "all of these people, have nothing to do with this, this is useless blood shed." he spook out quickly. "they will fight, this wont be an easy one, but i think its best to end it while its still peaceful?" he glanced over his shoulder then at him. "there are innocent and good people in here"

[6/6/2014 2:04:23 PM] Gen: "Innocent?" The man laughed, "I see demons, an incubbus, men and men who practice sodomy, the first man who was banished from Eden, a monster, a maniac, the son of sodomy, and many other things. This is no place for you brother, if you and the cupid surrender and rejoin us your punishment will be just." He looked down at the others, "As for the rest they have made their beds and now they must lie in it. Who more fitting than the face of god and your brother to pull it off?" He laughed and looked to the angels behind him, "Nock your arrows and wait for my word."

 

 [6/6/2014 2:09:36 PM] Hiccup.: luther slowly shook his head. "I am sorry but i will not join nor surrender if it means any of these men loose there lifes. they are men with out teachings, 4 here are surviors of the earths darkest hour as well. they all have a right to live..brother, let death take them when he needs too" he looked behind him.

"Stand down" he looked back at him. "I wish you'd understand and we could settle on an agreement."

 [6/6/2014 2:13:51 PM] Gen: "You have always been foolish Luther, I'm not surprised you would side with the humans and beasts. You always did have a soft spot for bastard creatures." He sighed and straightened, "Very well, we will strike then-" As he spoke however a loud thunk rang through the cafeteria as a figure on Luther's side of the room slumped with a pained roar. Uriel turned to the garrison, eyes ablaze. "Who-?!" He spotted a terrified looking angel and without another thought, slit his throat. The angel pushed his bangs away from his face, not minding the blood staining his fingers.

"My apologies, I hope that this one demon wasn't too important to you, was it?"

[6/6/2014 2:17:53 PM] Hiccup.: "....." he turned around. who did he hit. who did he hit?! he scanned the floor before he spotted him. no words left him as he stood there until a held stuggling breath left him "Damian" as soon as the name left his lips his throat tightened with panic.

[6/6/2014 2:24:48 PM] Gen: Damian sat, clutching a gold arrow that had lodged itself in his chest, easing back into his human form. Berra had caught him and was holding his head in his lap, looking panicked. "Dad?" Ken was at his side in an instant, looking the man over as well.

 

Uriel waved a hand, socffing, "What is one less demon in the world, twenty more will take his place."

[6/6/2014 2:27:21 PM] Hiccup.: boogie, or really Claude pushed his way there. "doctor!" he looked him over.

 

luther waved his arm "somebody help him!" it was most of  disprate plee then an order. he looked over at the other man. "No one could replace him! no body can be replaced" he muttered out. "what will it take to make you do away, go home?"

[6/6/2014 2:28:04 PM] Hiccup.: he was edging, wanting to run over to damian himself, use whatever he had to help him. he glanced between him and this angel, trying to make things go faster yet slower

[6/6/2014 2:32:32 PM] Gen: Cal hurried over to the doctor, pulling a first aid kit from his back, "Give him some room! Back away!" Damian coughed lightly, blood coming up from his throat.

 

Uriel rolled his eyes, "Really brother we explained. We will use you as an expample for the others. If you injure family we will slaughter you-" He tried to finish only to have a wave of plants crash towards him with a furious roar. Most of the angles managed to side step it, but a pair got caught beneath it and were pinned to the floor, the weight of the earth crushing them.

 

Nathan stood panting, looking beyond furious.

[6/6/2014 2:35:47 PM] Hiccup.: "we will slaughter yours..was it?" he looked at him. he dragged the closet person to him, walking taking him with him. muttering to jay. "turn the generator off. jay nodded but unmoving. luther eyed the angels as he walked, he watched cal work then. he watched damian. call it a start of a war but he didnt care who fought or not.

[6/6/2014 2:39:03 PM] Gen: Berra took off his jacket and laid it down behind Damian's head, then fluttered to stand on Luther's side, teeth barred. Ken darted to stand next to him as well, gnashing his fangs fiercely. They had hurt their father and the pair was seeing red.

 

Uriel rolled his eyes, "Really Luther, get over yourself. We killed one measely demon. As I said, more will rise up in his place. You'll have another pet soon." A few more of the patients walked to stand near Luther, watching the angels dangerously.

[6/6/2014 2:43:18 PM] Hiccup.: pet?! he turned "he wasnt a pet! " he was always there, maybe in bits but he was literally always there. how, how dare he talk about damian he didnt even know who he was!  "he was a good man he only ever helped people!" angels are supposed to be forgiving but he couldnt forgive this man, he couldnt let him stand there and run a mouth like that.

[6/6/2014 2:44:43 PM] Gen: The angels laughed before Uriel spoke up, wiping tears from his face, "A demon, /helping/ people? Now I've seen it all." He breathed out, calming down some, "All he's ever done is poison these people, make them worse than they were before."

[6/6/2014 2:47:45 PM] Hiccup.: that was a lie too and utter lie. he looked at dj then, pretty sure he was a mostly recovered guy before he kneeled down beside damian. watching him "hey, hey"

[6/6/2014 2:50:58 PM] Gen: Damian's eyes watered and his hand twitched, trying to reach for him. He was scared. He was beyond scared. His fingers felt numb. He couldn't feel himself. It had never been like this before. He'd died and come back plenty of times, but this was different. He sobbed and he could feel warm liquid spread more on his chest. "Lu..." He tried, only for more blood to dibble out of the corner of his mouth.

 

The others stood as barrier in front of them, daring the angels to come closer.

[6/6/2014 2:55:59 PM] Hiccup.: he toke his hand shaking his head "no no, dont talk okay?" he pushed a smile out. "youll be okay" he leaned down, pushing his hair back, just keeping his hands on him.

 

boogie bounced on his feet. he wanted to ask he wanted to do something, can i kill them let me pull them apart. cmon cmon cmon. he turned, walking to nathan.

[6/6/2014 2:59:43 PM] Gen: Another terrified sob racked through the other, as he weakly squeezed Luther's hand. "L.." He winced at the shooting pain that broke through the spreading numbness, his head begining to feel fuzzy. "Lov..." he couldn't talk, his mouth feeling like it was filled with salt. He looked at Luther, begging him to understand what he'd been trying to say. He was scared, he as so absolutely scared.

 [6/6/2014 6:00:43 PM] Hiccup.: "..love, i love you too" he told him, wanting him to know that.

cas looked away holding a and over his mouth. shit. shit, he knew he hated these people for a reason. he bit his tongue stopping himself from marching to the crowd to scream at them. he oddly felt like the people all around him wanted to do that.

[6/6/2014 6:03:09 PM] Gen: The corner of Damian's mouth quirked a little and he darted his gaze towards the angels watching them, "...ge' em.." He looked backed up at him, feeling his hand begining to go limp. Animosity was high in thr crowd of people, rage growing with every second as they watched the scene unfold before them.

 

Nathan sent Boogie a glance and held three fingers so only he could see them. A count down.

[6/6/2014 6:05:38 PM] Hiccup.: he gave him a nod. "i will"

 

he looked back at him before he gave an approving hum. he glanced over to this jay character, after he caught sight of the lights above and the hall flicker. good timing. he looked back at nathan, watching him.

[6/6/2014 6:10:15 PM] Gen: Damian relaxed some, letting out a deep breath. His hand began to slip out of Luther's.

 

Nathan began counting. Marius and King caught on to what the pair was going to do and moved to flank them, ready to go. One. He looked up as the lights flickered more. Two. He looked over as a few more people joined their wall. Three.

[6/6/2014 6:13:15 PM] Hiccup.: "..! damian?"

 

oddly enough the lights cut out completely as crash could be heard.

boogie raised his arms, all sorts of things busting out though his skin as if a bunch of prisoners finally made their escape, monstors, animals, one of those skeletons damian hates, fears of the people around him.

[6/6/2014 6:17:11 PM] Gen: There was no response.

 

Nathan touched the ground and all forms of poisonois spores grew up under the angels, slowly poisoning them. Over head, King flapped his wings as hard as possible, keeping the poison away from their side. Marius charged forward with a battle cry, launching himself onto the first angel he cam in contact with, stabbing at it with his spear. Aidan charged their lines as well, punches flying left and right.  A large blue demon towered over the group and lumbered forward, kicking them out of the way as they tried to attack him,

[6/6/2014 6:24:11 PM] Gen: *.

[6/6/2014 6:29:09 PM] Hiccup.: dj never thought he see Tait again- not human tait, metal tait. he jerked his chins at the tables and floor tiles, they molded together making a beast a size of a bear, 6 legs a head of a lion body of a bulldog, snake for a tail. his own Chimera you could say. he jumped on this things back before he jumped into his own part of the crowd.     cas and cloth tried playing midair baseball with one of these angels as nikolai stood on a table firing was arrows he had and catching the ones he saw flying near him.

[6/6/2014 6:45:38 PM] Gen: Berra took one look at his father and sucked in a breath before flying like a bat out of hell-quite literally- and launching himself at Uriel, Ken not two wing beats behind him. THe pair screeched and roared, scratching and clawnig at any bit of open skin they could fine. They were going to tear this man apart. They were going to end him.

[6/6/2014 7:15:59 PM] Gen: Berra took one look at his father and sucked in a breath before flying like a bat out of hell-quite literally- and launching himself at Uriel, Ken not two wing beats behind him. THe pair screeched and roared, scratching and clawnig at any bit of open skin they could fine. They were going to tear this man apart. They were going to end him.

[6/6/2014 7:17:39 PM] Hiccup.: luther couldnt bring himself to move for a long while. jay stumbled back, watching a  angel get caught in mid flight before it was tossed down to the ground like a rag doll. he had to help. he had to help.

he stood up looked around. before he vanished and appeared amoung the mess

[6/6/2014 7:24:12 PM] Gen: Berra let loose a scream as he was flung by his wing at the wall by Uriel. Ken, flying the other direction, thrown by his tail. The pair crumpled, unconscious. Nathan had been backed into a corner, looking panicked and pained as angels lit his plants on  fire and stepped on them. Ayashe was surrounded, clashing swords with any that came near him, only to get stuck in the leg by an arrow. Stan was being pulled down by some resourceful angels who'd used the vines as rope and were trying to bring the beast down.

 

Aidan was being pinned to the ground and was scrambling to get out of an angels grip as he hacked away at him, screaming. Kyle, brandishing a broom was trying to rescue him, only for his broom to keep getting hacked into smaller and smaller pieces. King was flying over head, clawing at the angel's faces and kept trying to sing to distract him, only he seemed to have an arrow through his throat. Marius was a little ways away from the group, doing his best to summon ghosts to help them, only they didn't seem to be listening to him and were instead returning to their pit, leaving their master vulnerable to attacks.

 [6/6/2014 7:53:33 PM] Hiccup.: boogie was having a hard time keeping hismself together, literally his limbs felt like strings. red threds sowed what wounds he had but, it wasnt going too well. Dj fell from his beast with an arrow in his leg, a scream of pain left him, he went to pull it out, only to realize that he needed to keep the arrow in its place, it keep concious, to help. luther went up to Enardo. cutting the vines off him quickly.

"go get your king" he hollard at him. pushing him. giving him the crown as well.

Cas' wings had come out, to sheild him, heavy breaths left him before he jumped at an angel. Clothible replied on his fist. he almost had a chance.

 

connie blew on his hands, letting the fire, just cover him before he threw what he could at the angels, but it was hard, so many of his own friends were in the mix. come on come on- he staggered feeling a blade at his own side.

[6/6/2014 7:59:25 PM] Gen: Enardo grinned maniacally and jumped into the fray, looking about wildly, trying to find Vence.

 

Stan let out a pained roar as the angels finally managed to pull him down, the blue demon being hacked and sliced at at random. Cera, who had gotten sick of hearing all the commotion burst into the room as well and joined in, yanking the first angel he saw and slicing it's neck. He let his scent ooze out and went after the ones who seemed most affected by it. Ayashe blasted light at the angels but he saw the circle around himself closing quickly.

 

 Nathan screamed in agony as an angel trampled a blue rose he'd grown, the young man doubling over, clutching his stomach as sweat dripped down his forehead. Shit. He looked towards where he'd wrapped a defense around Vence, his vision going hazy around the edges as it crumpled. Enardo took the chance when he saw it and bolted towards his king with a yell.

 

Cal was still doubled over Damian, trying to save the man who'd practically raised him. "Please... come on.. come on.." He charged up a defribulator and waited, glancing around them, hoping that the angels wouldn't com near them.

[6/6/2014 8:07:14 PM] Hiccup.: vence was stepped on looking around widely until he saw Enardo, he held his hand out, the male almost in tears. "Hurry, hurry!" 

 

kay turned, spotting his own king. he swung his blade letting it hit the things knees. he went to jump another.

Nikolai pulled his own sword out screaming as he ran forward. he just toke that moment trying to steal the breath away from the two infront of him, or at least make the air so heavy it would make them drop.

 

luther approached his twin. or rather let the angel be jerked over to him, raising a sword he picked up from the ground.

[6/6/2014 8:24:47 PM] Gen: He threw the crown as hard as he could, hoping it would reach him. Nathan watched the crown whizz the air and dropped his head, the vines that had been fighting around him, drooping at he passed out. Berra split from the angel he'd been fighting to try and get to his son, but he couldn't get to him.

Marius vaulted through the air to land next to Nikolai, defending his back as the other fought, stabbing and jabbing at anything that came near. On the other side of the rrom, Kyle let out a shout, feeling a blade connect to his side then be ripped out, blood quickly blossoming over the boys shirt.

[6/6/2014 8:33:17 PM] Gen: *room

 [6/6/2014 10:28:42 PM] Gen: He threw the crown as hard as he could, hoping it would reach him. Nathan watched the crown whizz the air and dropped his head, the vines that had been fighting around him, drooping at he passed out. Berra split from the angel he'd been fighting to try and get to his son, but he couldn't get to him.

Marius vaulted through the air to land next to Nikolai, defending his back as the other fought, stabbing and jabbing at anything that came near. On the other side of the rrom, Kyle let out a shout, feeling a blade connect to his side then be ripped out, blood quickly blossoming over the boys shirt.

 [6/8/2014 12:58:03 AM] Gen: He threw the crown as hard as he could, hoping it would reach him. Nathan watched the crown whizz the air and dropped his head, the vines that had been fighting around him, drooping at he passed out. Berra split from the angel he'd been fighting to try and get to his son, but he couldn't get to him.

Marius vaulted through the air to land next to Nikolai, defending his back as the other fought, stabbing and jabbing at anything that came near. On the other side of the rrom, Kyle let out a shout, feeling a blade connect to his side then be ripped out, blood quickly blossoming over the boys shirt.

[6/8/2014 10:50:43 PM] Hiccup.: vence stepped forward catching it before he placed it on his head again. with that he gasped loudly, whipping his head around the violence he began to laugh, finding to all purely funny.

  "mm!" he turned to the person behind him only to see the fighter of his life! he looked ahead swinging his sword about. "Babe, when you said angels i expecting something hotter to be attacting us, yeah like, your level of hot, but eh, too, clean"

  how many more were there, people seemed to be dropping, was it going to end soon? peter who came out from the basement, ran though, trying to grab anyone who was down and pull them into the hall. though at the time, he was cutting the ropes to the giant blue deman quickly, as well as jay did. he didnt understand but things seemed safer once jay was over. Angels literally being thrown away into the air as soon as they came too close. by what he didnt want to know.

Nathan lay unconscious at the angels around him began whispering quickly that the mad king was waking up.

Marius's cheek coloured, though not from the exercise he was currently getting, "Oh shut up, just be happy that it isn't giants again." He wrinkled his nose a bit and ducked under a sword, "I still can't get the smell of the loincloth out of my nose." He grumbled, slashing the angel. King roamed the crowd, grabbing who ever he could and tearing into them with all the viciousness a siren possessed.

Uriel stared down his brother with a smug looking smirk, thinking he was winning.

[6/8/2014 11:55:55 PM] Hiccup.: vence stepped over the body in front of him glancing at him. oh. his queen. his queen was down. why? he stopped and stared at him until he snapped his head over to the angels his eyes fixed on them. "its rude to whisper" he cackled out.

 

"oh ho! please, spare me from the memor- whoa" he caught an arrow, until to pick his bow up from his back to shoot it back at the angle, right in the eye. "haha! fucking bull"

 

he heard the laugh, he heard vence, he looked back at uriel giving him a pitiful look until he pulled himself together long enough to appear in the patch of angels, whispering infront of vence. he toke the looks of one of the angels that were hurt, on the ground, the voice leaving his mouth not his own nor was his looks. "The Insane king is back." he spoke outloud for them, with that he was standing were he was moments before infront of uriel. giving him a crumpled look once more

[6/9/2014 12:02:32 AM] Gen: The plants around Nathan were wilted and still dying, the boy trying to wake up from the fog that was gripping him. He needed to help Vence, he needed to be awake to take the crown off. Petals continued to drop from the rose as he fought to wake up.

 

Marius laughed, more surprised than anything, "Your aim is getting better!" He slashed the hamstrings of an angel and rolled out of the way of an arrow. The child or Mars snorted then, "Remember when you had to hit the cyclops in the eye? and you missed?" He cast him a grin as he continued to slaughter the angel in front of him.

 

"Father is a fool." He stepped closer, raising a sword, "Your punishment should have been so much worse. Canibalism wasn't enough for you, maybe you should have to eat children? That would bring you closer to the pet you lost." He barked a laugh and charged him.

[6/9/2014 12:11:01 AM] Hiccup.: "insane!" he hooted locking eye on one of them. he bent his legs "you havnt even seen it yet!" he screamed out wanting to be the loudest thing there. he jumped forward. one arm hugging an angel skull another grabbing onto a lot of hair. he squeezed until he felt the bones go flat, his arm soaking. he threw the next angle down on the ground, stepping on the angels neck twisting his foot to crush what was there.

 

"okay!" he jumped to the side. "that thing was fast! and one eye is sharper then two!"

 

he threw the bloody sword he picked up letting the blade scrap Uriels until he jerked his arm, throwing the point away, his arm and other others away from himself. let the other fall toward he thought. letting a tug pull at the other angels chest.

[6/9/2014 12:11:53 AM] Hiccup.: cas, made it to his son, hoovering over him, blood heavily dripping from his wings and back onto his the poor kid, he grabbed him and shook him. "Nathan nathan, hey look at me"

[6/9/2014 12:18:03 AM] Gen: "Excuses excuses! You had shitty aim without wind to control!" He laughed again and rolled under him to slash at the angel in front of him.

 

Nathan was limp, but he let out a weak groan, his eyes rolled back in his head. He didn;t respond at first, trying to talk but not being able to. Yarrows started to bloom slowly around him, showing that he was ok, just not all the way there yet. He let out a blood curdling scream a second later when an angel unknowingly stepped back on the rose again, trampling it. He twitched and jerked, thrashing around wildly. Berra, who had gotten up only moments before, flew at the angel, ripping his throat out with his fangs.

 

Uriel stumbled forward, not expecting the sudden loss of opposite force.

[6/9/2014 12:28:44 AM] Hiccup.: "im sorry im an late bloomer!" he turned his sword landing in an angels neck, kinda accidently. guess he should pay attention more. he almost apologized.

 

he jerked back. that was one way to tell him he was alive. he grabbed his bys arms, holding them down. "just breath nathan okay?" he shook his head. he'd use the very little power he learn he had to heal him, except how to you help a flower?

 

he caught the man by his neck holding it before he sent his knee up into the angles mid section, though he kept repeating the action, his nails gripping the neck unforgivably.

[6/9/2014 12:34:09 AM] Gen: Berra stood over the flower, protecting it as best he could, any time someone came close to it. He wouldn't let his son be hurt anymore, injured or not himself. He looked down at it, trying to figure out what he could possibly do to help his husband and son, watching as the later thrashed about and screamed as if he was on fire.

 

"Guh-!!" The man began coughing up blood after the fifth time, shoving to try and get away from Luther. He tried to squirm his way out, letting loose guttaral noises as panic slowly began to blossom in him. He couldn't die, he was angel. Angel's don't die, right?

 

 [6/9/2014 12:51:28 AM] Hiccup.: cas shook his head again, the wings on his back pressing close to his skin. it made him hiss but as least he was still alert. he held his son down not wanting him to knock himself out or something. he looked up to find clothidle covering both of them. oh thank you.

he toke a moment to retighten his grip. his leg had became tired though. that wanst good. he let the others neck go then, but let his power take over to pull him to the floor. he sat on his back putting his blade on the middle of his back, between the wings. "Remember the names of the angels you threw away today. You useless prick"

[6/9/2014 12:57:36 AM] Gen: Ayashe bolted to where Berra was, sliding to land in front of the flower and grabbing a hold of it before the demon could so much as hiss at him. His eyes darted about wildly until he saw the potted plants on the window sill. "Kay! Cover me!" He shouted, charging for it. Berra, realizing what he was doing flew in front, trying to clear a path for him.

 

Uriel thought it was beneath him, a sign of weakness, but the angel saw himself beg, "Brother... brother please, think about what you're doing. Reconsider," He laughed nervously, "I was only following orders after all, look, look!" He pointed towards Damian's body and flicked a wrist, the body 'standing' up like a rag doll. He twiddled his fingers and it did a little dance for him, "See? Your demon is ok!"

 

The angel currently being grabbed in Tait's jaws let loose a horribly familiar scream, their pale wings flapping like mad as they tried to get out of it's grip, slinging it's bow back to hit at the beast as best it could over it's shoulder.

 [6/9/2014 1:04:54 AM] Hiccup.: "right-!" he ran after, holding his sword up, he followed ayashe closely behind.

that. really pissed his off. he looked up, staring, which only made him hang his weight on the blade it slid picking a place between to vertibries. "stop it" he growled out. he pushed on it watching it break skin. "im not that stupid!" he barked out. how dare he mess with his corspe. give him some respect. "ill break you, youll be only able to breath!" he hissed out.

dj, looked down up at his machinery. he had been making more creatures to fly out. a metal band around his leg to keep the arrow where it was. he whistled sharply, to make Tait turn to him, he wanted to watch, wondering just how bad was this animal. he only remembered it from faint memories but he knew where this monster orginiated from. how bad was this creature, he could only imagine from that demons stories. Phoebus'

[6/9/2014 1:11:52 AM] Gen: Ayashe ducked under angels as Berra paved the way. When they finally reached the pot there were only a few petals left, slowly clinging to life. Ignoring the chaos around him, he dug with his fingers and slowly lowered it into the hole. He winced as more petals fell off and he patted the soil down around it. Berra watched him warily, would this actually work? Ayashe pressed his fingers into the soil and let light shine from the tips, the glow coming up through the soil.

 

Uriel screamed, "Brother please!! Look, if you kill me I can't bring him back!! I have him here!!" He nodded towards his pocket, "I was supposed to carry him back with me!!" The angel pleaded miserably.

 

The angel in the beasts grips roared furiously, flapping and squirming as much as a fish on a hook. WHen he felt the head turning he looked up at his captor deifiantly, green eyes blazing. He was a milky pale, his skin only marred by the spattering of freckles that coated his skin. His red, almost orange hair was shaggy, hanging in front of his face, though he had to bobby pins to the side that were probably meant to keep it out of his eyes.

 [6/9/2014 1:19:49 AM | Edited 1:19:57 AM] Hiccup.: kay watched as well until his turned around fighting.

 

"....." he pressed down more. "if i let you go ,you ALL leave?"

 

dj stared until his mind clicked. he leaned forward only for his leg to scream in protest he gasped out in pain holding his theigh. he looked at the angel he held his arm up. screeching out "freeze" letting the beast do just that, holding onto the man like a bone not wanting to give it up. he was breathing a heavy breath before he spoke out in disbleif. "/Ian/?"

[6/9/2014 1:25:28 AM] Gen: The flower began to bloom once more, larger than before until a whole bush was practically sitting in the soil. Berra turned back to look at his son, hating to the hope that was welling up inside him. Nathan's tremors slowed until he was mearly laying there, eyes wide and opened flickering through a wave of green shades as he caught his breath.

 

"Yes! Yes of course!" He lied.

 

The angel's gaze shot up to the other, eyes narrowing as he looked him over. He knew him. It took a second before realization slowly began to dawn on him. Fuck. He opened his mouth uselessly for a minute, trying to speak. Another angel darted over, a large guy with dark brown hair and eyes, tried to pry the jaws of the beast open, his honey coloured wings flapping.

"Ian! Just hold on!" He shouted, not really paying attention to the scene itself.

 [6/9/2014 1:37:09 AM] Hiccup.: oh thank you. cas leaned forward to hug his son with a trembling thank you.

keeping his weight on the sword he felt the others sides. where was the vile if here wasnt a vile, he was lying to him. he heard a laugh behind him, he didnt have alot of time or vence would personally kill them both, probably.

"...tait?" his voice grewer loudly with surprise. shit he jsut might cry. until he saw boogie coming. shadows creeping to finish dj's job. no no no no. dj' turned his body crawling to the beast. he then pushed himself up ignoreing his leg and the blood running from it. he could only hope for the metal bar to keep the arrow in place. "boogie boogie no!" he yelled out, holding his arm out to tell him stop. he got a pause from the scary legend. he didnt understand.

[6/9/2014 1:42:39 AM] Gen: Nathan scowled and gently shoved on him, "Dad?" He pat his back after a second, not really sure what was going on around them.

 

A small vial sat in his breast pocket and he waited. He would need to roll him over to retrieve it, and the angel would use that opportunity to get up. Or, if things didn't go the way he wanted them to, he would push forward and smash the glass beneath him so the spirit would be doomed to either waste away or return to the scene of his first death.

 

Tait finally managed to pry the jaws open and collected Ian into his arms, flying to join a blue haired angel on the other side of the cafeteria, the trio watching the fight from afar.

[6/9/2014 1:50:24 AM] Hiccup.: cas sat up then. "dont do that!" he shouted out childishly until his wings flagged pulling him off him and standing.

 

"show it to me" he barked out in argrivation. "theres a king looking for blood out there, and you dont have alot of time" he hissed out

 

wait no-! he stumbled forward and caught himself on the beast's teeth. he was, literally right there. right here. "tait wait-!" what were they doing down here, he needed to tell them to go, ditch, leave, dont stay. please. he grabbed the metal dogs ear pulling himself onto his neck screaming out in pain, as he went. once up there he noticed the numbers finally getting a diffeence. his voiced bellowed. "Tait, Ian!"

[6/9/2014 1:54:49 AM] Gen: Nathan raised a brow and looked around them, still sat on the floor, until his other dad barreled into him with a shout. "Don't you ever do that again!" He scolded furiously, glaring down at him. Nathan shoved him off and stood, looking around for his red head. "Vence?" He called.

 

"It's in my pocket, let me up." He'd heard all about the king, he wasn't really worried about the whole thing.  They had to have some way of controlling him, it wasn't like they just let him roam free or anything.

 

The angels looked over from their spot and the blue haired one stood and spread his multicolored brown wings, shielding the pair from view, though Ian tried to climb out from the feathers so he could see him.

[6/9/2014 2:06:38 AM] Hiccup.: cas grabbed berra's arm nodding to the three angels that were only watching.

 

luther was so reluctant to do this. but he finally pulled the blade away. he was being incribly selfish he knew. "alright-"

he flet a sudden weight on his back- it was vence vence jumped onto his back, he felt himself press against the sword, and finally the sword flipping between the bones and more of the angel under him. "vence!"

 

he patted the beasted head, telling it to move over, he felt the metal creek as it crept over. he kept an eye out of the others. "Ian-!"

[6/9/2014 2:12:20 AM] Gen: Berra blinked, confused. Rebels? He went to step towards them, but stopped when he noticed DJ going to them. Nathan on the other hand, was rushing towards Luther as soon as he heard him shout for Vence, worried for the pair of them.

 

Uriel gagged, blood welling up in his throat and slowly blossoming over his chest. He scowled and turned his head to stare up at Luther, eyes filled with hatred. He would crush it, make sure he never had his stupid demon back. If Uriel couldn't be happy then no one could. Weakly, he began to roll his chest forward, listening as the vial began to crack beneath him.

 

Ian finally managed to push his way through the other's wings and took a hesitant step towards DJ, watching him, his finger poised on his side near a sword. "DJ..?" The pair behind him blinked and reevaluated their view on the other.

[6/9/2014 2:19:08 AM] Hiccup.: cas shook his head. not understanding, he watched the group himself.

 

luther sucked in a breath, he threw his arms back. trying to throw vence off. he only heard a cackle as arms reached for the blade infront of hi. he wanted to sit there then fine. luther put his weight on his own knees as he grabbedthe angel by his arm and wing, turning him to his side,frantically screaching his cloths for the vile. "Vence get off me!"

 

his hand closed in a fist the creature under him stopping. he stared at Ian for a moment until he yelled out at him. "dotn stand there, leave! now! go away!" he almsot begged. "what are you doing here?!" he shook his head. saying words he proabably should have yelled out to the air a long time ago. "why are you still here" he breathed out, he looked at Tait next. "They'll kill you!"

[6/9/2014 2:29:48 AM] Gen: Uriel tried to move and throw his hands off of him, determined to crunch the vial. He continued to squirm, despite the blade being thrown deeper into him. Luther's load was released some as Nathan shot his hand forward, vines wrapping around Vence and pulling him away from Luther. "Vence!"

 

Ian couldn't form words, his heart swelling just looking at the other. How long had it been? How many years? He gulped heavily and looked at him, stepping towards him as light as a feather. Was he real? Did they really bring him back like they promised? He contintued walking towards him, disregarding the monsters around them. Tait looked around worried, they really should leave, but to where? They had no where else to go to.

[6/9/2014 2:34:50 AM] Hiccup.: vence yelled and screeched "let me go!"

luther looked at nathan as he grabbed the mans arm "nathan-! nathan! look at this mans pockets for a vile please!" he stared at him until he looked down at the man.

 

"why arnt you listening to me" he chocked out. he saw connie coming but yelled at him to leave like he did to boogie moments before. he pushed himself forward the beast lowering his head. "listen to me" he pleaded to him. he didnt want him to come near him, he didnt want ian to look at him that way, parts of him aching.

[6/9/2014 2:42:16 AM] Gen: Nathan nodded, and though it gave him a migraine he began to go through the angel's pockets until he pulled out a small purple vial that seemed to be leaking a lavender shaded smoke. Uriel laughed weakley when he caught sight of it, grinning. "Too late."

 

Ian was smiling, smiling impossibly wide as his eyes actually began to water. He cursed and wiped at them, still stepping closer to him, "Bloddy ducts..." He looked up at him when he  stopped in front of the maching, his wings ruffled with excitement and nervousness, "DJ." His lower lip trembled a little, but he tried his best to control it.

[6/9/2014 2:47:52 AM] Hiccup.: "..." he stared at the vile until he turned letting one of his arms go he ripped the sword out of the angels back. he flung his arm back until he plunged it up into the stomach. he jerked it, muliple times each dragging the wound up higher and higher on the chest.

 

no dont look at him that way. he scowled and closed his eyes. he pushed himself forward, off of the dog, he placed a hand on its face, to lean against it as he put his weight on his one leg. he stared at ian only to shook his head again. "ian, please, leave this building" he seemed to repeat the sentense, with new words each time. c'mon couldnt he hear him.

[6/9/2014 2:56:18 AM] Gen: Nathan watched, horrified as his grandfather slaughtered the angel in front of him. The man kept smiling, even after he was riddled with stab wounds. The angels around them seemed to notice their suddden absence of leader and stopped fighting, looking around, dazed and confused.

 

Ian however shook his head at DJ's request and began to climb the mechanical Tait's snout, trying to get closer to him. "They said they would bring you back, and they did... you're actually here."

[6/9/2014 2:58:40 AM] Hiccup.: though he didnt stop he kept pluging the sword in the mans body, over and over, he couldnt stop.

 

"...." where did he go? "I never left.." he muttered out before he shook his head. "Ian dont"

[6/9/2014 3:01:05 AM] Gen: "G-Grandpa stop! Stop it!" Nathan grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back, to get him to stop mangling a corpse. "He'sa already dead!!"

 

Ian looked at him confused and hurt, "Don't what?"

[6/9/2014 1:16:45 PM] Hiccup.: luther was shaking, shivering, for many reasons. he looked back at nathan then the man infront of him. finally dropping the blade.

 

dj hestitated, letting the new found silence of the room reach him. he glanced over to find Boogie pushing people harshly away until he was over Kyle. shaking him and finally picking him up.

he looked back at Ian. what can he tell him? dont make me love you again? your dead please dont make me hope. hey im pretty sure that i made out with your grandson dont be mad at me? he just stared at Ian for that bit until he leaned forward, offering his hand to the angel. Honestly he was scared, he didnt want to end up like that guy back on romania. not again.

 

clothidle went up to nathan and luther, telling the man how its done, the fighting stopped. "dad- you okay?"

[6/9/2014 2:11:03 PM] Gen: Nathan looked up at  Clothidele, face pulled tight in worry as he showed him the little purple vial, "He... he went mad after we saw this..I don't know.." He looked at the vial and then to Luther, for once terrified of the man. Berra walked over and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, trying to guide him away. The vines holding Vence began to loosen slightly as soon as he wasn't concentrating on them.

 

Ian grabbed his hand gently, still nervous, but his eyes swimming with a warmth he hadn't felt in a century. He felt like he'd been struck by electricity as their hands touched, and he couldn't help the happiness bubbling up inside him as he shot forward to wrap his arms around DJ. Eyes brimming and shaking slightly, he held onto the other tightly.

[6/9/2014 7:02:32 PM] Gen: Nathan looked up at  Clothidele, face pulled tight in worry as he showed him the little purple vial, "He... he went mad after we saw this..I don't know.." He looked at the vial and then to Luther, for once terrified of the man. Berra walked over and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, trying to guide him away. The vines holding Vence began to loosen slightly as soon as he wasn't concentrating on them.

 

Ian grabbed his hand gently, still nervous, but his eyes swimming with a warmth he hadn't felt in a century. He felt like he'd been struck by electricity as their hands touched, and he couldn't help the happiness bubbling up inside him as he shot forward to wrap his arms around DJ. Eyes brimming and shaking slightly, he held onto the other tightly.

[6/9/2014 11:38:04 PM] Gen: Nathan looked up at  Clothidele, face pulled tight in worry as he showed him the little purple vial, "He... he went mad after we saw this..I don't know.." He looked at the vial and then to Luther, for once terrified of the man. Berra walked over and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, trying to guide him away. The vines holding Vence began to loosen slightly as soon as he wasn't concentrating on them.

 

Ian grabbed his hand gently, still nervous, but his eyes swimming with a warmth he hadn't felt in a century. He felt like he'd been struck by electricity as their hands touched, and he couldn't help the happiness bubbling up inside him as he shot forward to wrap his arms around DJ. Eyes brimming and shaking slightly, he held onto the other tightly.

[6/10/2014 6:13:08 PM] "Destruction": vence jekred his arms, squirming trying to get out. Nikolai stared at the few angels that were left until he raised his sword at one barking at him. "to the wall!" might as well corner them to make sure they dont fuck anything esle up right?

 

clothidle edged up to luther until he grabbed his wrists, whispering trying to get his father to look at him, hoping the man would collect himself. he, never seen him so, lost. he always remembered a smile or a smirk but never this. Castiel came walking up, his wings flapping lightly as he did. "Dad, dad hey.."

[6/10/2014 6:15:15 PM] "Destruction": "-!!" he didnt move for a slight moment. Dj sat there holding his breath. once he realized that Ian wasnt going anywhere his arms slowly wrapped around the...younger? ginger. though with the wings in his arms way he hugged his shoulders with one arm the other hugging the waist and he could have sworn he was crushing him with his own embrace but he really didnt care. "holy shit ian" he babbled out.

[6/10/2014 6:24:21 PM] Gen: Marius pointed his spear towards them to ensure that they moved back. The group grumbled and stood against the wall, holding there hands up in surrender, though they looked at a lost as what to do. King fluttered to where Vence was and snatched the shiny from his head, and perched on one of the beams overhead.

 

 Berra held onto his son, trying to calm him down as the realization of what they'd been doing hit him with full force. His shoulders shook in sobs as he clung to his father, even Berra looked near tears as he gazed towards Damian's limp form. Cal was still trying everything, but he was beginning to get desperate and manic, not making sense as he muttered to himself. 

 

Ian buried his face in the other's shoulder as he clung to him desperately. He was real. He was flesh and bones beneath his fingers. The angel started up an almost silent chant of the other's name, just holding onto him for dear life, still in disbelief that he was actually here.

 

The people who had been stored away in the basement began to trickle up, poking their head into the room worriedly.

[6/10/2014 6:35:33 PM] "Destruction": though vence calmed down a bit he still kicked his legs, whining.

 

clothidle moved out of cas' way, until he told the man to put his wings away. which, was probably a good idea. he felt the bones shift and moved as they settled into their proper place. cloth rolled his shirt up, putting his hands over them he didnt remove them till a new layer of red color skin covered them. red from being  irriated from the fast healing. his voice rang out. "Anyone hurt, go on one side, i'll see what i can do" he sighed before he walked, he went to the doors, yelling. "send every doctor we have!"

 

Dj, moved his arms to push the man back a bit. he still needed that arrow out of his leg. it ached with every pluse. "its- nice to see you too, kinda." he gave ian a bit of a smile. with out his glasses nothing was as sharp as it usually was. "im.. really happy your okay though.." he mumbled. he scooted back a bit from him then.

[6/10/2014 6:47:13 PM] Gen: Berra began trying to lead Nathan to the side so he could get his injuries checked out, but the boy fought the movement, not wanting to move. The plants in the room began to wilt as the demon finally managed to lead his son towards Clothidele. Ken walked to stand next to Luther, not sure what he should do. He'd never been good with people showing extreme emotions, and now his step dad looked as if he'd been broken.

 

Cal didn't listen when he called for doctors. He was busy. He had to wake up Damian. Damian would fix everything. Fix. He was good at fixing. He pulled another shot from his belt and jabbed it into the mans arm before trying to shock him awake again. Wake up. Wake up. His hands were shaking as he began to panic. Why wasn't he waking up, Cal was good at fixing. Damian had taught him everything he knew. Damian, Damian wasn't waking up. He wasn't even aware that he was crying now, tears and snot streaming down the man's face as his trembling hands continued to try and bring him back.

 

The angel looked confused at the sudden distance between them, but then noticed the wound that had probably been there the whole time. He looked from it to DJ a few times and moved his hand down to grab the arrow itself, "I can heal this... if you want?"

\--

[6/10/2014 8:07:45 PM] "Destruction": the male stood by the front door for a while starting at another. a good sigh left him as he said good bye to luther, who was locked up in his room, as always gave the usual answer. silence. he turned and started walking down the street a doctors coat hung over his arm. it was almost like a routine. Wake up, shower, go to work, come home. sleep. eating was in there once and a while, as well as visiting his half brother Cas. checking up on Cal while he was at work was a thing too, but it had taken a while for Cal to come around and held him with the Place.

  He gaven Dj freedom to come and go as he pleased but he seemed to stick around. Alot of them stuck around acturally. Vence was hard to deal with sense he seems to try to jump him any time Mckenna went into his room. Kid lost his mind. It toke three tries to tie him in that straight jacket again, and he was fairy sure madness leaked out of him like a deisease.

  he planned to look at the lad records of vence's recovery and do the same as before. Sense all of his idea were knocked in the dust. a groan left him as he pushed his bangs back from his eyes. he was more then postive his monochrome traits were Coming back to him as he stayed indoors almost all the time now.

 Wait. what day was it? he stared at the porch broads thinking. Sunday..? oh. his day off. huh... might as well changing into HIS cloths. he turned to unlock the door once more. walking inside. " "m Back." he called out. nothing.

[6/10/2014 8:21:26 PM] Gen: How long had he been walking? He didn't know. Where was he? He couldn't tell you. It had been at least a half a month now and he could practically feel his wounds rotting. The blonde stumbled a little, seeing if he recognized his surroundings yet. No. Of course not. He pulled the jacket a hobo had given him tighter around himself, shivering. It was early morning, or was it early night? He couldn't tell. He didn't even care as he stumbled and fell, used to it now. 

With a shuddering breath he pushed himself up shakily, arms weak. He needed to get his back treated, but every time he walked into a hospital they had him thrown out by security, or worse, his brothers- could he really call them that? - angels were there and amde his back worse.

 

It was chilly, the air visible as he let out a puff of breath, trying to warm his hands, the gloves he wore not doing much to help them. With a sniffle he continued walking again, wincing as he stepped into the slowly growing sunlight. So it was morning then. With a shout he jumped back in the alleyway as a skateboarder went tearing by, laughing at what he thought was some old hobo. Maybe there would be a shelter in this town. He shuffled down the sidewalk again feeling the disgusted looks he was given as he walked by. He kept his head low and continued on his way.

[6/10/2014 9:09:58 PM] "Destruction": with a change of cloths he walked out. a bag over his shoulder. he went to waste money on food that he was sure luther would proply only eat portions of. he ran down the steps, his tail flicked around as he walked. the thing was so long it had to curl at the end to keep from touching the ground. maybe he'll catch phoebus. talk with him. his attitude made things seem lighter. he liked that about him. good friend too have as well he learned. he tucked a scarf into the insides of his jacket, not feeling the effort to catch it every time the wind messed it up.

  he was in no rush. to be honest every time he lefted his foot he let it scrap the ground. making some sort of beat. his counting habit became worse. 1, 2 , 3 , 4. coutning his steps as he went. it kept himself from wondering, from thinking about things he didnt want nor need too. he didnt want to make idea's for himself anymore. he didnt find the need too. though, he had braced himself for jester or, someone to drag him back down there. 'for a better job'. nah, he didnt need it. he had a good enough pay. he was just. making it by. he guessed.

 

life wouldnt be life if you wernt forced to settled down after fucking up something right mckenna? he laughed dryly until he went back to counting. but it was lamppost's enstead of steps now. then he went to people. 2....... wheres 3

[6/10/2014 9:24:45 PM] Gen: He scratched at his scalp, dreading the thought that he was getting fleas, or worse, lice. He really needed a bath too. The blonde buried his hands in his oversized pockets and began walking a bit faster. Maybe he'd be lucky and find money on the street again. Or he could always try begging again. He had managed to get a few dollars before, enough for a coffee.

Peter watched as an empty cup blew down the sidewalk towards him. Well if that wasn't a sign from... no, not god... if that wasn't a sign, then he didn't know what was. He snatched the cup up and looked it over to make sure there weren't any holes in it. The thing looked ok, and he was sure it wasn't too far to the shopping center near by. With an air of determination, he crossed the street, ignoring the angry honks people blasted his way.

 

It wasn't like he had any other choice. The angel had tried getting a job, only to discover that there was no record of him, and his former employer apparently didn't exist. He watched the shopping center for a moment before carefully picking his way towards it, careful to avoid the shoppers. In front there looked to be a little bench by the flowers, those would probably mask the smell. With a little huff, he sat down and pulled his legs up on the seat, cross-legged, then set the little cup next to him, and cleared his throat. The boy hated getting charity, so he made an effort to earn whatever money he got. He took a steadying breath and began singing a version of 'Ave Maria'. It was too bad he only knew church hymns, but people seemed to enjoy his singing, even if it wasn't what it used to be.

[6/10/2014 9:34:49 PM] "Destruction": mmm. 3, 4, 5... and a singing 6. he could ear the person even from a ways off. he shook his pockets. he had a bit of change in the jeans he wore. which means he had yet to watch it. well shit. he slowed infront of the doors staring into the store.

  he felt. drawn to the  singing though. though the song didnt quite suit his taste. fuck might as well give him his coins sense he had his attention. he stepped over, looking at the bench most as he pulled his hands out, grumbling. dont look at him, dont look at him. or youll end up giving a room away that might be needed at the hospital.

[6/10/2014 9:39:17 PM] Gen: Peter looked up when he heard the telltale sound of change clinking, he flashed the stranger a broad smile, pausing long enough to mutter a god bless, then continue singing, switching songs seamlessly. He winced a bit when he felt his voice hitch an octave then nearly doubled over in a hacking cough. He was worse than he thought. He'd gotten almost five dollars, enough for a coffee somewhere, maybe he should stop? Clearing his throat again, he began singing again, quieter this time.

[6/10/2014 9:40:04 PM] "Destruction": fuck. he scowled and flicked his eyes over to the male. "you alright man?"

[6/10/2014 9:41:56 PM] Gen: The blonde stopped again and looked at him, surprised. Someone was actually talking to him? He blinked a little, looking the other over, "M..." He whipped his head to look at the area in front of him, finally recognizing his surroundings, he looked back at him, eyes wide, "Mckenna..."

[6/10/2014 9:46:56 PM] "Destruction": huh? he stared at him. why did he know his name..? "yeah?"

[6/10/2014 9:49:06 PM] Gen: Peter scrambled to face him fully, pulling off his hat to reveal a dirty faced blonde underneath, who looked to be about to cry, "It's me.. Peter, it's Peter," He felt his nose burning as tears threatened to fall. He should not be getting this emotional, why was he getting this emotional? He watched him, waiting for a reaction, pray- no, hoping, it would be a good one.

[6/10/2014 9:52:54 PM] "Destruction": "...." his jaw dropped slightly, and his tale it just flopped on the ground. "w....wh..we really need to stop meeting each other like this." he mumbled out. a hand going to his hair buring its self in it. what happened to peter. he looked like shit..! but he was here, its it was okay. mostly. he almost had to remember to breath.

 

"you need a bath"

[6/10/2014 9:54:17 PM] Gen: He laughed, Peter laughed hard for the first time in almost a month and rubbed at his eyes as it changed into sobs of relief. He wasn't alone anymore, he had Mckenna, and he was alright.

[6/10/2014 9:57:17 PM] "Destruction": he shook his head as he stepped up to him then away. he looked in the store then at peter. "im going to- grab something, and then take you home okay- is that okay..?" he looked at him. shit he wanted to do alot for him, really. "just stay right there" he stepped in only to step out pointing at him. "fuck it" he walked over snatching peters hand before he dragged him down the sidewalk. he'll find something, no he'll just buy fast food for him now. but he wanted to take peter home right then too.

[6/10/2014 10:06:31 PM] Gen: Peter stumbled after him, reaching for his cup from force of habit, before he realized that he wouldn't need it anymore. With a grin nearly splitting his face, he clung onto Mckenna's hand, hurrying to catch up with him.

[6/10/2014 10:11:12 PM] "Destruction": he looked over at peter every few seconds infact he couldnt take his eyes off him. he pulled him to the nearest restraunt. "you dont are on what i get you right?" he looked over at him. shit, is he starving? he looked it.

[6/10/2014 10:14:11 PM] Gen: The blonde shook his head, watching his starry eyed, his stomach rumbling in agreement, " Food in general would be nice," He mused, looking around them. Peter ducked his head again when he noticed the stares he was getting from the other patrons. "M...maybe we could eat back home? I'd love some of Damian or Luther's cooking..." He murmured quietly.

[6/10/2014 10:15:40 PM] "Destruction": "....your going to be stuck with mine" he nodded gently. "and we dont have much" he..had a bit of explaining to him didnt he? he looked up demanding something from the person behind the counter before he shoved the money into there hands.

 [6/10/2014 11:56:29 PM] Gen: The blonde watched the man behind the counter scramble to collect the change and put it into the register.

"R-Right away sir!"

 [6/11/2014 12:03:41 AM] Aoba: he nodded before he looked back at peter. he raised his other hand to the blonds neck staring at him. "...thank you"

 [6/11/2014 12:28:56 AM] Gen: "For what?"

[6/11/2014 12:30:22 AM] Aoba: "coming back?" he wasnt sure. he wasnt sure. but he was happy. he looked at the change he had and placed it on the counter as he finally got the food. a tip, it was good day. grabbed peter again walking him out before he offered the bag to him

[6/11/2014 12:32:02 AM] Gen: Peter looked at it hesitantly, not sure if he could actually eat it. Over the month he'd been offered food, only to have people take it away right before he could grab it. He took the bag and looked inside, wondering what exactly he'd gotten.

[6/11/2014 12:32:23 AM] Gen: "Well, I came back earlier, but I got lost.." He admitted, rooting around in the bag some.

[6/11/2014 12:33:41 AM] Aoba: whatever it was it was small. he wasnt sure how long the guy hadnt eaten, and he didnt want him to over eat, and have him puke out whatever it was. he looked ahead as he walked before he looked back at him. "the house is...kinda messy too?" not damian clean he knew that for sure.

[6/11/2014 12:35:01 AM] Gen: The blonde shoved a fistfull of french fries into his mouth, moaning in appreciation. These were some damn good fries. He looked back at Mckenna when he spoke, "Tha's ok!" He said around a mouthful. He swallowed and continued, "I

[6/11/2014 12:35:18 AM] Gen: *I'm not exactly clean either," He reminded him, smiling

[6/11/2014 12:35:20 AM] Gen: *.

[6/11/2014 12:36:00 AM] Aoba: "well thatll be fixed soon." he gave him a smile in return before he hide his free hand in his pocket.

[6/11/2014 12:38:38 AM] Gen: His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. He thought to his back and pulled a face, "After I bathe, do you happen to know a hospital nearby?" He asked, licking the last of the remaints of the fries from his fingers.

[6/11/2014 12:39:38 AM] Aoba: "closest one is the asylum? why you okay..?"

[6/11/2014 12:40:18 AM] Gen: He paused, "I'll show you when we get to the house.."

[6/11/2014 12:41:36 AM] Aoba: he started at him before he nodded not pushing it any farther. "alright"

[6/11/2014 12:42:51 AM] Gen: Peter didn't want to show him what happened, he didn't like admitting that he was now damaged. He looked up as a familiar house came into view.

[6/11/2014 12:43:45 AM] Aoba: he patted his legs until he pulled his key..oh well his now keys out. he looked for the right one as he walked.

[6/11/2014 12:45:01 AM] Gen: He stared at the dark windows when they reached the porch. Well that was odd. He brushed it off though and waited for him to open the door, excited to see his fathers again.

[6/11/2014 12:46:54 AM] Aoba: he pushed his body against the door as he stared in. he made sure that luther was in his room before he'd let peter in. he wanted to tell him before he saw him. but of course he wasnt up and about. "alright c'mon in" he aimed for the stairs to the second floor

 [6/11/2014 12:49:00 AM] Gen: Peter followed him, poking his head in various rooms, looking for any sign of them, but when he didn't see the lights on or the coffee pot in use, he figured they were just asleep. He followed him, looking towards the bathroom door as they got closer.

 [6/11/2014 12:54:36 AM] Aoba: he pushed it open and kicked a pair of pants on the floor into the hall. he stepped over to the tub, turning it on. "Bath or shower?"

 [6/11/2014 12:56:45 AM] Gen: He pondered for a second, "Bath would be better," He said stepping into the bathroom. It wasn't as clean as he remembered it, but he didn't mention it.

 [6/11/2014 12:57:58 AM] Aoba: he nodded leaving it the way it was. he put the toilet seat down as he looked over and up at the other.

[6/11/2014 12:59:32 AM] Gen: He hesitated and moved to pull his jacket off, breathing out through his teeth as he felt his back ache in warning. He slid it off gently and moved on to his shirt, sucking in a breath as he took that off next, cursing as fabric his wound had healed on ripped off the scabs on his back.

[6/11/2014 1:04:28 AM] Aoba: he stared at him before he slowly realised. oh. oh he knew what the other was going though exactly. he stood up to his feet to walk around and look at the males back. the sight, looked even more painful then he would remember. oh fuck.. "Peter.."

[6/11/2014 1:08:32 AM] Gen: He went to hunch his shoulders defensively only to wink harshly and try to steady his breathing. "I-it just looks bad.." Two long gashes ran down his spine, shooting off where the rest of the bones had probably laid underneath. The skin surrounding it was red and puffy, fading green and purple bruises spattered here and there. The wound itself was bad looking, a mix of black and faint yellow, it was clearly infected. At the base of his neck sat a large burn mark where Gabriel's mark had once proudly sat, the skin now a blistery and festering wound.

[6/11/2014 1:10:49 AM] Aoba: "youll need antibotics..." he muttered. "get in the tub" he mumbled "i'll be right back, im going to get paper and a pen" he stood up before he went to leave

[6/11/2014 1:12:11 AM] Gen: He nodded miserably and bent to take off his pants and underwear, breathing through his teeth again as his back shifted. Once he was done he took a few steadying breaths and walked to the tub.

[6/11/2014 1:16:36 AM] Aoba: he searched the kitchen before he found both things. only to look up to find another man standing and stared at him. he nearly jumped out of his skin only to realize it was only luther.

"fuck.....uh...Peter's home"

"oh, how nice" he mumbled out before he turned going back to his room, closing the door behind him. Mckenna stood there feeling a bit on edge. he didnt know but..he felt like one of these days he's going to come home to something really, ugly. he already has, several times. emotional break downs and all.

".." he shook his head before he padded back and went back into the back room. closing the door. "alright"

[6/11/2014 1:18:40 AM] Gen: Peter had eased himseld into the water and was biting into his hand, the clean water practically burning at the wounds. He breathed out harshly and tried to keep his voice down as he waited for it to stop.

[6/11/2014 1:23:07 AM] Aoba: "the hospital trip is going to suck for you" he stated out as he wrote on the paper. before he looked over. "Going to have to scrap all the gunk out" hey at least, peter was going to recieve proper treatment, itll make the scars look, almost smoother then what him or..the other two had.

[6/11/2014 1:24:43 AM] Gen: He startled, not realizing he'd come in. With a noise of surprise he curled in on himself to well, cover himself, from force of habit. He nodded after a second, "Will it hurt?" Pain he could deal with, he just had to be prepared.

[6/11/2014 1:27:00 AM] Aoba: "nah, i'll have them put you on a pain killer." he looked over at him. he slid down from the toilet before he sat on the floor resting his side on the tub his arm on the edge as he looked over at him.

[6/11/2014 1:29:46 AM] Gen: "What?" He looked at him then down at himself, "Do I have something on my face?" he reached a hand to rub at his cheek, wincing a little when it came away dirty. Of course. The angel looked back at Mckenna.

[6/11/2014 1:32:46 AM] Aoba: "no...nothing" he leaned his head down onto his arm. "just being sappy"

[6/11/2014 1:34:05 AM] Gen: He softened a little at that and moved forward a smidge to lean his head near his, "What are you thinking?"

[6/11/2014 1:35:55 AM] Aoba: "i guess about you" he shrugged gently.

[6/11/2014 1:37:04 AM] Aoba: "alot of things" he turned. he toke peter as a good sign, things would get better. starting with the angels back. and then the house. and everything else. he didnt know what but a part of him seemed to wake up. like a motivation starter. he turned reaching for a bottle of shampoo

[6/11/2014 1:38:46 AM] Gen: "Like what?" He watched him reach for the shampoo, then looked back to him, smiling a little. This was... nice. This was the first nice interaction he'd had in a long time.

[6/11/2014 1:39:59 AM] Aoba: he spread the gunk on his hands before he looked at him. "getting back onto our feet, both of us" he nodded before he started to wash peters hair for him.

[6/11/2014 1:41:58 AM] Gen: "Hmm," Well that was relaxing, he turned so he was facing away, letting the other have better access to his hair. "You're not on your feet?" He asked after a minute or two.

[6/11/2014 1:42:48 AM] Aoba: "well i am, just, not the way i want to be" he nodded with a frown. "Close though"

[6/11/2014 1:43:07 AM] Gen: "What do you mean?"

[6/11/2014 1:44:31 AM] Aoba: "....I'll tell you after the bath okay?"

[6/11/2014 1:45:33 AM] Gen: "Alright," He sighed happily and relaxed more, slipping farther into the tub coincidentally.

[6/11/2014 1:50:19 AM] Aoba: he nodded gently and went back to washing his hair. he stood taking the shower head bring it down as he rinses his hair off then. hey this wasnt too bad, forsome reason the last time he gave this guy a bath he was put though alot of shit. whatever.

[6/11/2014 1:57:17 AM] Gen: He felt himself nodding off slowly, the water and the other washing his hair beginning to lull him into sleep. He hadn't been warm in a while, and this was almost heavenly. The nice heaven, not the part that he'd been in. "Hmm, did you miss me?"

[6/11/2014 1:59:04 AM] Aoba: "...yeah, a lot" he looked at him before he let the shower head spray at the males face. might as well wash that too and this was safer then poking his eyes.

[6/11/2014 1:59:52 AM] Gen: Peter spluttered and held his hands up to block the spray. He glanced back at Mckenna, scowling lightly.

[6/11/2014 2:00:55 AM] Aoba: he grinned a bit at him. before he handed the hose over to him. "wash your face" he ruffled his hair before sat back again.

[6/11/2014 2:03:32 AM] Gen: Rolling his eyes, the blonde stood and put the shower head back, then sat in the water, dunking his face under to scrub at it furiously. He made a face when he noticed the water getting slilghtly murky around him as he did. Peter hadn't realized how dirty exactly he was.

[6/11/2014 2:05:59 AM] Aoba: guess thats why showers are loved so much. mckenna closed his eyes against the glass tub, he could probably go to sleep right there. he might. the end of his tail patted the floor out of being content at the time.

[6/11/2014 2:09:11 AM] Gen: Hah, the demon looked lazy. Peter glanced at him and grinned a bit, sucking in a bit of water, then turning, he shot it at Mckenna's face.

[6/11/2014 2:10:51 AM] Aoba: -?! he sat up with a gasp before he shook his head "what the hell- hey!"

[6/11/2014 2:12:18 AM] Gen: Peter laughed loudly, scooting back away from him, not wanting to deal with his revenge.

[6/11/2014 2:16:16 AM] Aoba: "!" he whipped his hands on his shirt after he pulled the bottom up. he got up on his knees sticking his arms in the water before he splashed the other "haha! lil shit"

[6/11/2014 2:18:14 AM] Gen: He held up his arms in defense, laughing even harder as the water splashed him. "You want to play that game?" He splashed back at him, laughing triumphantly at the wave shooting at him.

[6/11/2014 2:21:33 AM] Aoba: "! psh-" he stood up one leg stepping in the tub splashing the kid back. "your already soaking wet peter!"

[6/11/2014 2:23:53 AM] Gen: "Yeah! But you're not!" He grinned cheekily, splashing more water at him, reaching to pull the demon further into the dub, trying to soak him as well.

 [6/11/2014 5:38:27 PM] Aoba: "yeah so you should spare me-!" his leg slipped as he pratically fell in. he caught himself yes but there goes half his shirt and pants. "aw fuck"

Peter beamed proudly and lifted his hands to try and pull him in further, laughing, completely intent on getting him soaked.

 [6/11/2014 5:47:07 PM] Aoba: he waved his hands away, snickered a bt as he pulled away, sitting up. he pulled a few things out of his pockets tossing them away quickly before he flopped on the tub floor, sitting down.

Peter laughed even harder, "I can't believe you actually got in!" he held his stomach, the laughing actually starting to hurt his stomach now.

[6/11/2014 10:24:33 PM] Gen: Peter laughed even harder, "I can't believe you actually got in!" he held his stomach, the laughing actually starting to hurt his stomach now.

[6/11/2014 10:28:16 PM] Aoba: he was tugging his shoes and socks off- urge wet socks. "psh, says the one that started the water fight"

[6/11/2014 10:46:40 PM] Gen: "True enough," he grinned and scooted forward to hug him, not really caring about the water sloshing over the sides of the tub.

[6/11/2014 10:58:49 PM] Aoba: a smile left him as he rested his chin on the others shoulder. though he had a tough time tring to place his arms somewhere, with out touching his wounds. he ended up settling for the waist though.

[6/11/2014 11:09:07 PM] Gen: Peter hummed lightly and tightened his grip, relaxing on him. "I really missed you.." he turned his head to press into his shoulder, breathing in deeply. "I really missed this.."

[6/11/2014 11:13:17 PM] Aoba: "same..." he closed his eyes. "same.." he opened his eyes again staring at the wall. wow. where does he even begin when telling peter what happened

[6/11/2014 11:18:48 PM] Gen: Peter sighed contently and leaned back some, looking over his hands. "I should probably get out, I'm getting pretty wrinkly," He mused, sending him a sheepish look.

[6/11/2014 11:19:57 PM] Aoba: he smirked. "your a prune peter." he sat up tugging his shirt over his head before he started to ring it out. "i'll get you some cloths though."

[6/11/2014 11:21:00 PM] Gen: He nodded, "Should I just wait here?" He asked, not seeing a towel or anything in the imediate area.

[6/11/2014 11:21:51 PM] Aoba: "you can follow me, if you want." he waved at him trying to take his legs back.

[6/11/2014 11:30:31 PM] Gen: Peter moved so the other could get up, then stood. He grabbed his underwear from before and wrinkled his nose at the pair. Not putting those back on

[6/11/2014 11:30:33 PM] Gen: *.

[6/11/2014 11:32:52 PM] Aoba: he stood up standing in the tub pushing his pants down before he unplugged it, letting it drain. "i'll, mop tomarwow." he muttered as he stepped out, only to step in a puddle.

[6/11/2014 11:34:15 PM] Gen: "I can mop for you?" He offered. Anything to help out Luther and Damian somehow. He watched him then looked at the door, "Will Damian get mad if we drip everywhere?"

[6/11/2014 11:35:24 PM] Aoba: "...nah" he rubbed the base of his neck as he walked out into the hall, turning aiming for his room.

[6/11/2014 11:37:48 PM] Gen: Peter followed after him, stopping when he noticed a door slightly ajar. Maybe he could just... Curiously, he peeked into the room.

 [6/11/2014 11:45:30 PM] Aoba: luther, didnt even make it to the bed. he sat at the foot of it. his back leaning into the matress. the room was a wreck, as if things were flipped over and thrown. mutiple times. his hair, fell past his jaw, he even had a beard. his eyes were half closed eye glued to a bottle of..something in his hands.

 [6/11/2014 11:47:18 PM] Gen: "....Luther?" He poked his head in more, taking in the chaotic state of the room. He paled. This was not how the pairs room should look, it should be clean and tidy, and bright. "..Dad?"

 [6/11/2014 11:51:06 PM] Aoba: "....?" his eyes slowly trailed to the door. with an annoyed look turned away. probably mckenna again. just him.

[6/11/2014 11:51:44 PM] Aoba: "peter" the black haired male barked out, waving him to follow. "leave- jsut leave him along okay..?"

 [6/11/2014 11:52:56 PM] Gen: Peter ignored him however and pushed alittle further into the room, covering himself with the door, "Dad it's me, it's Peter..."

 [6/12/2014 12:00:10 AM] Aoba: "peter-" he cursed under his breath walking back.

"...fuck sake" he leaned his head back, looking over with a scowl. great. hes home. what does he want from him. couldnt he see he was trying to drown himself into unconciousness.

 [6/12/2014 12:05:40 AM] Gen: Peter reeled at the scowl, taking a small step back, "I-I just.." He looked over his dad, taking in his state, wondering what could have possibly happened to make him look like this.

 

 [6/12/2014 12:07:18 AM] Aoba: "just go" he waved his hand over his shoulder, he turned his body standing up slwoly to acturally crawl on the messed up bed.

 [6/12/2014 12:10:38 AM] Gen: "..." Peter looked back towards Mckenna, both heart broken and on the verge of panic. What happened while he was gone?

[6/12/2014 12:29:10 AM] Aoba: he waved him over. "c',mon"

[6/12/2014 12:31:13 AM] Gen: The blonde pulled the door two and headed over to Mckenna, eyes searching his face for some sort of explanation. Why had he done that? Why wasn't he happy  to see him like last time?

[6/12/2014 12:32:19 AM] Aoba: "...." he glanced at the ground. "alot happened after you left peter." he rubbed his neck. lets get dressed. ill tell you then"

[6/12/2014 12:33:22 AM] Gen: "...Alright.." He startled a little when he felt something rubbing against his leg, then looking down felt his chest swell. "You got my cat." He scooped down picking her up.

[6/12/2014 12:38:35 AM] Aoba: "oh yeah. shes here" he scratched at the back of his hair. "i felt bad for leaving her behind with gabriels blood and all so"

[6/12/2014 12:39:36 AM] Gen: He cooed as she purred happily, then looked up. "Where's Damian?"

[6/12/2014 12:45:36 AM] Aoba: "lets get dressed" he said again before he opened his door, walking in

[6/12/2014 12:46:14 AM] Gen: Peter followed him, now watching him warily, "Are you avoiding the question?" He asked bewildered.

[6/12/2014 12:47:03 AM] Aoba: "i dont want to say it near, him" he looked to the wall. he dugg though his closet, thrwoing loths behind him at his bed

[6/12/2014 12:48:05 AM] Gen: "Don't want to say what?" He put his cat down and padded closer to him, watching him with a sudden sense of dread building inside of him.

[6/12/2014 12:49:00 AM] Aoba: he was dropping his boxers, he tossed some clean ones at peter before he pulled a pair on himself, then some real pants. "well uh..remember that war, David was talking about?"

[6/12/2014 12:50:23 AM] Gen: "Yeah?" He grabbed the pair and slid them on.

[6/12/2014 1:11:11 AM] Aoba: "well it happened. we had alot of cuts and brusies, at least thats what i found out. the other side was kinda owned..? though we had one death on our side. And it was Damian"

[6/12/2014 1:11:54 AM] Gen: The world felt like it was crashing around him. "What..."

[6/12/2014 1:14:42 AM] Aoba: "yeah. yeah everyone is kinda messed up about that, and, some of us isnt over it yet- not over it-, more like... excepting what happened" he looked over at him. "..sorry peter.."

[6/12/2014 1:16:09 AM] Gen: "Damian.." He breathed out and stumbled lightly, catching himself on the bed, then he felt the tears welling up and the pain spreading through him like liquid lava.

[6/12/2014 1:35:39 AM] Aoba: he turned walking over before he sat beside him. he just kinda stayed there if the other wanted to cry on him or something. though when he did look over at him his guilt he learned to bury just sprung back up. nawing at him.

[6/12/2014 1:39:09 AM] Gen: He slumped to sit on the ground and buried his face in his knees, feeling the tears pool over as he thought about how this had been all his fault. It was because of him. If Peter had never exosted none of this would have happened and evereyone would be living a happy, worry free life. He hiccuped a sob and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

[6/12/2014 1:44:09 AM] Aoba: "...." he stared at him a bit longer. he'd move adventrally, wrapping a blanket for his bed around the male before he'd try to pick him up again before he placed him on the bed again. "hey.."

[6/12/2014 1:53:52 AM] Gen: Peter sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes before looking at him over his knees, snot running down his face and his eyes going puffy, "Th-this is my fault..."

[6/12/2014 1:55:22 AM] Aoba: ..huh? "what are you saying?" he frowned at him. "no, no none of this is your flaut.."

[6/12/2014 2:00:22 AM] Gen: "This is all because of me! If I hadn't come back, it would have been ok! If I hadn't fallen none of this would have happened!" He insisted, burying his face again.

[6/12/2014 2:01:40 AM] Aoba: "..." he shook his head. "you didnt fall you were pushed- peter none of this is your flaut its just a series of unfortunate events...really, unfortunate"

[6/12/2014 2:03:07 AM] Gen: He shook his head defiantly and tightened his grip on his knees, wishing that his wings were still there so he could cover himself more. With no other alternative, he pulled the sheets further over him to hide as best he could.

 [6/13/2014 8:48:28 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he could feel his tail flopped over, as it tried to some how curl around him with out the help of clothing. he slowly reaching his arm around the other, giving him a half hug. he couldnt reallyt say anything after that. he didnt know how to help or numb emotional pain. in fact he felt like a little kid again. just atching the other cry like that.

[6/13/2014 9:07:35 PM] Gen: Peter shook and sobbed and cried for another half hour before he finally started to calm down, the tremors slowing, eyes swollen and puffy, the tears almost all dried up.

[6/16/2014 11:56:03 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "...want to sleep?" he offered him then. to mckenna he looked exhausted.

[6/17/2014 12:01:39 AM] Gen: The blonde nodded slowly, they could worry about his back tomorrow, right now he felt so drained and hollow. His throat felt raw from wailing, his eyes stung, his nose felt stuffy and he could feel a headache coming on. He let his knees slip down as he turned to look at Mckenna with a vacant expression.

[6/17/2014 9:19:14 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "...." he stared at him before he looked away nodding gently. he moved over, getting on one side of the bed.  he glanced over at him. "tomarwow, we'll get, your back better. okay?"

[6/17/2014 9:23:50 PM] Gen: "Okay..." Peter laid down and turned so he was facing away from the other, curled in a tight defensive ball. The position hurt his back, but right now he didn't really care all that much.

[6/17/2014 9:32:39 PM] Hiccup The Useful: ..fuck. he turned, facing the doorway, wathing it.

[6/17/2014 9:34:12 PM] Gen: He sighed and tried to focus on falling asleep. Just sleep. As long as he could sleep he could dream that everything was ok. He'd never left. He still had his wing. Damian... Damian was still here.

~~~~~~~

[7/14/2014 1:23:27 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter stumbled into the room with a yell. Once he righted himself, he turned,  shooting a weak scowl over his shoulder to the other. His wings unfurled behind him and he took a defensive stance, though it was completely wrong. "Why did you make us leave? Where are we?"

[7/14/2014 1:25:19 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he closed the door behind himself before he looked around. yeah. thisll do. he looked down at the food that still clung to his cloths, disgusted with it. "we need a bath" he stated before he went to scoot for it. like the others questions didnt reach his ears

[7/14/2014 1:33:41 AM] Backstroke Babe: The blonde's wings rustled, "Hey! Answer me!" He demanded, ignoring the tremor in his voice. What the hell was a bath? His blue eyes tracked the other, narrowed warily.

[7/14/2014 1:35:50 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked back to him raising a brow. "did you say something to me?" he opened the double doors walking in the bathroom. oh. hey. this was NICE. he went to the bathtube humming approvingly at the size. "get over here" he barked over his shoulder before he turned the handles, starting it.

[7/14/2014 1:37:35 AM] Backstroke Babe: "No!" There was no way Peter was going to listen to him. With a determined look, the angel began marching towards the windows, intent on trying to fly home, or somewhere away from a demon. Anywhere else, really.

[7/14/2014 1:38:48 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "?" he looked up and over before he found himself walking right over. he went behind the angel before his arms laced around the kids waist, picking him off the ground. "your taking a bath, dammit!"

[7/14/2014 1:40:15 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Let me go! Let me go!!" Peter practically screamed as he squirmed frantically in his grip. Oh god he was touching him. He continued to thrash about, flapping his wings frantically.

[7/14/2014 1:44:46 AM] Nico Di Angelo: this kid. "calm down!" he dropped him into the collecting water of the bath before he let him go. "take your cloths off" he ordered again before he started to peel his own off. get this over with then bed.

[7/14/2014 1:48:11 AM] Backstroke Babe: He sat there in water, eyes wide when he heard the other's demand. He stood and attempted to fly out, however wet wings do little more than weigh you down when soaked. The angel muttered a light curse and tried to climb out, hoping to take advantage of the other's momentary distraction.

[7/14/2014 1:51:44 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he dropped his shirt on the ground. his back, still hurt, like, the muscles still ached. he scowled at him as he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. "do you want cheese and beans in your hair and skin left to rot? really?"

[7/14/2014 1:58:56 AM] Backstroke Babe: The blond winced when his shoulders hit the side of the rub, though he stared at Mckenna with wavering defiance. "I don't want to sit in water, I want to go home." He didn't understand why he was sitting in water in the first place. Was this some weird Demon thing?

[7/14/2014 2:01:34 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "your not going to go home" he held him before he reached up grabbing the shower head. he stepped into the tub and sat at the edge and made sure the other was sitting between his legs.it was big enough the kid had room. he sprayed the warm water on the kid's scalp, his other hand reaching up to rub at the others hair.

"baths are a good thing" he muttered to him. "can you keep doing what im doing? rubbing your hair?"

[7/14/2014 2:04:03 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter yelped loudly when the water hit him, not expecting it. He didn't pay attention to his request however, too focused on the not going home part. "What do you mean I'm not going home?" He asked, staring forward with slowly dawning horror.

[7/14/2014 2:05:59 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "there no way up, you only fall down" he explained. he groaned when the kid didnt move to wash his hair. he reached down pulling at his top.

[7/14/2014 2:09:19 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter gripped his shirt, tugging it downwards, balking as he tried to scoot to the other side of the tub. "What do you mean there's no way up?! I can go home! They're probably looking for me!!"

[7/14/2014 2:11:17 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "they'll punish you if they find you, promise your stuck here. take your shirt off you-" he shook his head and stood up pushing his pants down and tossing them. he sat down in the given space in the water. his tail uncoiling around his leg.

[7/14/2014 2:11:44 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "but if they do appear, to take you home, by all means i wont stop them. just bathe already"

[7/14/2014 2:14:28 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Fine! And when they find you, they'll kill you! There's no reason for them to punish me, I was pushed and I haven't done anything." He nodded mostly to himself, scowling at the other and pressing further against the wall of the tub.

[7/14/2014 2:16:25 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "it's all a matter of time isnt it. but until then your dirty, with food covered everywhere. strip get washed, and i promise everything will go alot smoother." he sighed gently. "or have maggots go for your hair."

[7/14/2014 2:19:39 AM] Backstroke Babe: Still watching him, Peter grudgingly slid sit top off, not sure what he was supposed to do now. He'd always been bathed, he'd never done it on his own. "What am I supposed to do?"

[7/14/2014 2:22:42 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "...." he sighed, his tail flopping over in the water. he raised his hands to his own hair scrubbing at it as he sprayed the water there. "you see this? you do this, but everywhere." he nodded to the bottles. "you use that. makes your skin and hair smell nice."

[7/14/2014 2:27:39 AM] Backstroke Babe: "...alright.." Peter grabbed one, looking it over with a curious scowl. "..what do I do with this?"

[7/14/2014 2:32:00 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "open it?" he asked him before his hands fell down. "do you need me to do it for you or somethiing?"

[7/14/2014 2:33:13 AM] Backstroke Babe: "No! I can do it!" He insisted. However, that became a blatant lie when he managed to upturn the thing and dump at least a third of the bottle out into the tub. Hey, homemade bubble bath though.

[7/14/2014 2:34:20 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked down at the water then back at him. "really?"

[7/14/2014 2:34:54 AM] Backstroke Babe: "...."

[7/14/2014 2:36:16 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he moved over taking the bottle from peters hands before he spread some of the stuff onto his own hands. he handed peter the hose. and began washing the kids hair. not that he cared but dammit he wasnt going to let this thing smell like rotting food around him.

[7/14/2014 2:38:27 AM] Backstroke Babe: He hunched his shoulders, unfortunately turning the shower head so it was blasting jsut past Mckenna and onto the tile beyond the tub. This part wasn't so bad, Peter decided, still scowling up at him.

[7/14/2014 2:39:08 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he glanced down at him his lips lifting to a smirk. "upset?"

[7/14/2014 2:43:18 AM] Backstroke Babe: "...I'm not talking to you anymore." Peter decided, turning to face away from him.  He was a demon, he didn't deserve to have a conversation with him. The angel dropped the showerhead into the bath and crossed his arms.

[7/14/2014 6:07:19 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he rolled his eyes, again. he contined to wash his hair before his hands stopped slowly as his eyes graced them selfs upon the boy's wings. he looked at them curiously until a hand landed on the base of it. the other grabbed the very end and he did his best to stretch it out, to see how big they were.

 

honestly. he missed his own very much.

[7/14/2014 6:21:22 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter sat bolt up with a quiet yell, "Wh-?!" He jerked to the side, glancing at him with a furious look, "What do you think you're doing?!"

[7/14/2014 6:22:33 PM] Nico Di Angelo: his hand's gripped the wing, not quiet done looking.

"you have food in your feathers" he glanced at him then back at the wing.

[7/14/2014 6:29:26 PM] Backstroke Babe: He tried to tug out ogf his grip again, wings bristling, "Let me go!!" He snapped, "Don't touch there!!"

[7/14/2014 6:30:08 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "why what happen's?" he moved the hand touching the base to run his fingers though the feathers.

[7/14/2014 6:39:56 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter uncosciously shivered and straightened his posture with a light intake of breath, before wrenching himself away from his grip. "Don't youch me." He seethed, standing and stepping out of the tub. "I can get the food out of my own later."

[7/14/2014 6:40:41 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "do it now then" he scowled up at him.

[7/14/2014 6:43:28 PM] Backstroke Babe: "No. I'll do it later." He grabbed the towel off of a rack, tying it around himself. Or better yet, he folded his wings behind him and closed his eyes as they began to recede into his back. It hurt, but at this point it wasn't so bad.

[7/14/2014 6:45:27 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "......." he sat forward watching the display before him. angel's could do that? he began to stand up wanting to place his hands on the others back, to see if they really did disappear. "how'd you..?"

[7/14/2014 6:56:47 PM] Backstroke Babe: He glanced back at him, "That? I just, I don't know, it just happens?" He shrugged lightly and took a step away from him, watching the demon warily.

[7/14/2014 7:07:26 PM] Backstroke Babe: "So what are we supposed to do now?" He asked expectantly, adjusting the lower half of his top again.

 [7/14/2014 7:16:01 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he stared at him, mostly his wings again before he looked at his own tail and grabbed it, and began to wash the tuff at the end scowling at it. "survive"

 [7/14/2014 7:19:19 PM] Backstroke Babe: "How?" He asked, more of a curtesy than anything else, in truth his mind was miles away. Maybe he could go to those buildings humans like? See if someone can find him there? He would have to wait until Mckenna left though.

[7/14/2014 7:27:29 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked over at him scowling. "do you stop talking?"

[7/14/2014 7:32:00 PM] Backstroke Babe: "...yes, but you won't answer my questions." Peter snapped, walking away from him into the other room. How could he get him to leave him alone? Maybe he could climb out the window while he was getting dressed or something?

[7/14/2014 7:46:41 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he shook his head looking at the shower head before he stood up stepping out of the tub he followed the other out. "?"

 [7/14/2014 8:09:18 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter, not knowing he'd followed, walked towards the window, debating on just jumping out and hoping for the best.

[7/14/2014 8:09:52 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he watched for a moment before he padded after him. "need a shove?"

[7/14/2014 8:10:46 PM] Backstroke Babe: The angel scoffed, "As if you would let me leave." Though, the idea was tempting. He stepped closer to the window and opened it curiously.

[7/14/2014 8:11:11 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he crossed his arms, watching.

[7/14/2014 8:12:13 PM] Backstroke Babe: Was he seriously not going to do anything? Well then. Peter glanced at him and stuck his head out the window, frowning at the fire escape below their window. He'd have to climb down.

[7/14/2014 8:13:14 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he padded the ground with his foot before he stepped forward and hooked his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him back, and in fact pulled him right back in the bathroom.

[7/14/2014 8:13:59 PM] Backstroke Babe: Not this again! "Let me go!!" He shouted, writhing in his grip.

[7/14/2014 8:14:33 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he picked him up and placed him in the tub. "just work with me!"

[7/14/2014 8:15:38 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Why should I?!" He spat, pushing away from him, "You've ruined me!! You've ruined my life!!"

[7/14/2014 10:25:31 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "we already pointed that out" he scowled at the angel. "if you dont work with me, i might as well drag you into hell and sell you off as a slave. do you want that?"

[7/14/2014 10:29:46 PM] Backstroke Babe: "I'd like to see you try." He sneered at him. There was no way he would actually do it. This demon was all bark and no bite.

[7/14/2014 10:32:17 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked over to his pants before he went and pulled a phone out. no he really wanst going to do it, at least not yet, he wanted to keep the trophy until he wasnt as pretty as it is now. he put the phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked back picking the hose up before he sprayed it at peter's neck. his hand reached up to rub at the skin there.

 

"Phoebus." he said clearly once he heard the man pick up. "how much are you willing to pay for a fresh angel?"

 

and honestly phoebus thought mckenna was either very drunk. or really high.

[7/14/2014 10:37:04 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter's eyes widened in horror. "No," he hunched his shoulders defensively as he felt a knot of fear lodge itself in his throat. There was no way, right? Who was he talking to? It was a lie, he wasn't really on the phone with anyone, right? What if he was sold to an incubus house? He stared downward his heart thundering. Oh god... He grabbed the edge of Mckenna's pants, gripping them lightly, "Y-you're kidding, right? There's not really someone there..."

[7/14/2014 10:40:19 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he held the phone out putting the small thing on speaker. "what was that?"

 

"i dunno, like half a mil? psssh, why not 2?" the voice laughed. "you okay man?" he toke it off speaker. "how fast can you get that money to me?" he looked down to peter. and held his phone  away from his ear. "are you going to work with me?"

[7/14/2014 10:44:30 PM] Backstroke Babe: His eyes were welling up. He tightened his grip on Mckenna, thinking it over. "I..." He swallowed, fighting back his pride and focusing on his hands. "I'll do what you want, just... please." He ground out, fighting back the terrified tears that were threatening to fall.

[7/14/2014 10:44:52 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Please don't sell me down there..." He pleaded miserably.

[7/14/2014 10:47:10 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked at the phone. "thank you phoebus." he tossed it down before he looked at peter and continued to clean the boy moving to his arm. "i won't if you work with me" he told him before he looked to him. "your better off here anyways"

[7/14/2014 10:55:36 PM] Backstroke Babe: "...." Peter didn't reply, instead sitting there silently. If his wings had been present they would have been drooping considerably. What had he done to deserve this? Why was he here? He ignored the shaking of his shoulders, shaking his head. There was no way that this had actually happened. He was just at home in his garden, sleeping. He would wake up and Gabriel would laugh at him for sleeping on the job. This wasn't real...

[7/14/2014 10:58:11 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he stared at him, his stomach curled with faint guilt. heshook his head at himself reminding himself that he did good. he grabbed at the angels top, tugging it off before he stared at him for a long moment. "..hey"

[7/14/2014 11:01:28 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter wrapped his arms around himself and hesitated before looking up, tear marks making their way down his cheeks. He was trying to hold it together, to fight the tremors that were wracking him. What did he want now?

[7/14/2014 11:03:30 PM] Nico Di Angelo: shit. he stared at him before he put the shower head down in the tub. his hands raised and held the boy's cheeks, his thumb's pushing the tears away. a scowl lined his face. "your not going to be a prisoner." he told him.

[7/14/2014 11:09:44 PM] Backstroke Babe: He watched him, looking despondent. How could this have happened... and now he was lying to him, "Then why can't I leave?" he murmured nearly silent, searching the other's face for an answer.

[7/14/2014 11:16:00 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "..cause you just can't" he grabbed for the other arm, washing that next.

[7/14/2014 11:20:33 PM] Backstroke Babe: "...Prisoner, a person captured and kept confined by an enemy, opponent, or criminal." He muttered, dropping his head again.

[7/14/2014 11:21:32 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he sighed. well. he tried. he moved the shower head to the boy's back, letting the water run down it.

[7/14/2014 11:27:26 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. He could handle it this time, he was strong. Slowly his back split, feathers beginning to slowl poke their way out. It was excrutiating, but he took steadying breaths as the bones began to emerge next, coating themselves with muscles and feathers. The whole process lasted nearly a minute, leaving Peter sucking in breathfuls of air as he tried to move past the pain.

[7/14/2014 11:30:48 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "...." he merely stared in amazment. not that he would say it out loud. his hand raised to peters head moving it to his shoulder letting him rest on it. he stared at the boy's wings for a moment longer. "i wish i could do that"

[7/14/2014 11:34:03 PM] Backstroke Babe: "...No, you don't..." He grumbled, trying to calm down, "It's painful... more painful than you can imagine..."

[7/14/2014 11:38:35 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he sprayed the water at the wings then. "i think i can imagine"

[7/14/2014 11:44:53 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Don't demon have wings?"

[7/14/2014 11:45:24 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "i did"

[7/14/2014 11:46:26 PM] Backstroke Babe: "What happened to them?" From his spot on his shoulder, Peter shifted his gaze down the other's back, staring at it curiously.

[7/14/2014 11:48:32 PM] Nico Di Angelo: there were two long still red and irritated scars that made an upside down V there. "got taken" he murmured. he sprayed the water at the others bak between the wings

[7/14/2014 11:50:20 PM] Backstroke Babe: Instinctively, Peter curved his back further away from the water, scowling lightly in annoyance at the sound that left him. "..." Not really paying attention, he lifted a hand to touch one of the scars gently, wondering what the story behind them was.

[7/14/2014 11:52:31 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he raised his brow at him. what was that? he did it again curiously before a grumbled left his throat. he wasnt sure if the scar was in pain, or not. mostly not.

[7/14/2014 11:55:50 PM] Backstroke Babe: Peter let out a strangled noise and pushed himself farther away from it, fighting the blush spreading over his cheeks. "Stop that." He demanded, lifting his head to look at him with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

[7/14/2014 11:57:58 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked down at him both brow's raised as a smile tugged on his lips. "why what does it do?" and again.

[7/15/2014 12:02:16 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut. This was not happening. Angels were not supposed to feel something like this. None of them were. Was there something wrong with him? Why did he keep doing that?!

[7/15/2014 12:03:43 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he stared at him for a long moment. "ohhhhh" he looked back and sprayed the wings again, pushing his curiousty.

[7/15/2014 12:07:57 AM] Backstroke Babe: THe blond let loose the breath he was holding with a whine. His eyes shot open and he stood quickly, cheeks aflame. "I think I'm done w-with the bath." His wings snapped tightly against his back. Adjusting his bottoms he stepped out and started towards the other room again.

[7/15/2014 12:11:35 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he nearly fell over from the sudden movement. "huh?" he watched him go before he turned the water off and followed him out.

[7/15/2014 12:17:02 AM] Backstroke Babe: Shit, where was he supposed to find replacement clothes? Did they /have/ other clothes? Ignoring the demon, Peter walked to the bed. Well, there was no where else to go. Scowling, he climbed under the blankets, feeling himself sink into the overly comfortable bed. Grumbling to himself, he reached under the blankets and pulled off his sopping shorts, dropping them on the floor.

 

Satisfied, he wrapped the blankets around him a little cocoon. If he wasn't allowed to leave, he was going to take a nap and maybe wakeup in his garden,

[7/15/2014 12:17:07 AM] Backstroke Babe: *.

[7/15/2014 12:18:13 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he stood there the end of the males tail whipping around rather amused. "what was that the first time you popped a boner?"

[7/15/2014 12:19:23 AM] Backstroke Babe: "A what?" He scowled and glanced at him over the blankets.

[7/15/2014 12:20:00 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "an erection?"

[7/15/2014 12:21:42 AM] Backstroke Babe: "...I have no idea what you're talking about." While he may have been taught what arousal was supposed to feel like - from lectures- he had never been given any sort of information on them. Only that they were bad.

[7/15/2014 12:23:50 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he pointed down to his own waist. "that thing down there is sticking up. thats what im talking about" what was this guy. 2

[7/15/2014 12:24:39 AM] Backstroke Babe: "...oh." And there went the last bit of blond as the blankets were pulled over his head.

[7/15/2014 12:26:13 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he snorted and sat down on the desk chair moving over to the end of the bed watching him

[7/15/2014 12:28:16 AM] Backstroke Babe: What was he supposed to do to get rid of it? He didn't remember ever learning about how to get rid of one! Wasn't the saying that every time you touched it an angel died or something?! He curled further in on himself with a frustrated noise. Shit.

[7/15/2014 12:30:12 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he laughed. "need help?"

[7/15/2014 12:38:02 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Help?" He peeked out at him again, "What do you mean help?"

[7/15/2014 12:40:24 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "on getting rid of it?"

[7/15/2014 12:41:39 AM] Backstroke Babe: "....how do I do that?" God this was terrible. He poked his head out again, eyes narrowing when he spotted Mckenna.

[7/15/2014 12:42:34 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he put his chin on his hands watching him. "most people use their hands or just wait it out."

[7/15/2014 12:44:27 AM] Backstroke Babe: "..." Peter squirmed this was not a good situation. What should he do? On one hand if he did it, it'd be done with quicker and there wou;dn't be a problem, on the other, this was painful and not comfortable, but he could have some dignity...

He sighed and shifted his nest around so he was facing Mckenna. "...fine."

[7/15/2014 12:46:26 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he raised his brows sitting up. "really?"

[7/15/2014 12:47:20 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Just get it over with..." He buried his face in the blanket, face on fire.

 [7/15/2014 12:49:37 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he stared at him before he crawled on the bed sitting in front of him. he looked at him before h shurgged and sat forward grabbing ahold of the other

 [7/15/2014 1:00:14 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter jumped in surprise, looking at him wide eyed.

[7/15/2014 1:14:09 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he glanced at him before he looked right at him. "you alright?" he began to move his hand

[7/15/2014 1:16:45 AM] Backstroke Babe: "F.. ah..." He let out a strangled gasp, gripping onto the sheets below him. This. Was not what he was expecting. At all. How could Mckenna sit there so quiet and poised??

[7/15/2014 1:32:54 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he toke that as a yes. he glanced down as he still moved his hand. he looked back up to the other, watching his face

[7/15/2014 1:36:29 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter's face was a rosy color, just barely peeking over the sheets, his f ace screwed up as he tried to hold in the little noises escaping him.

 

"I think this is the righ-... oh." A voice spoke from the other side of the room.

[7/15/2014 1:37:58 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "whoops"

 

mckenna's head snapped up and over as he froze. who in the?

[7/15/2014 1:43:49 AM] Backstroke Babe: A pair of people stood near the door, the shorter of the two clearing his throat in embarrasment. "...er."

 

Peter looked towards Mckenna and whined, pulling on his hand insistently, not aware of the newcomers.

[7/15/2014 1:48:18 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "can you give us like 4 mineuts, i'll be right with you" he asked then before he looked at peter, he bent forward cupping peter's cheek. "slow down"

 

luther looked at damien then the two then damien again, not sure what to say or do. it was his call.

[7/15/2014 1:53:10 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Now.. now..." He demanded rubbing his face into his hand. His mind was hazy, blocking everyrthing but sensation out.

 

Damian raised a brow at the display. He was pretty sure he didn't remember angels being quite this needy. "I'm afraid we can't wait." The demon said stepping forward with a light scowl.

[7/15/2014 1:56:00 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he glanced down to peter. "peter there's others here" he explained. he looked over to damian again. "this is his first orasgm, let him have it"

 

luther rubbed the back of his head. yeah. first ones are- he glanced at damian then back at the two. "sorry but we're going to have to interupt that?"

[7/15/2014 1:59:29 AM] Backstroke Babe: Why wasn't he doing anything?! Peter peered up at him blearily, trying to make sense of the situation. What was going?

 

Damian nodded to Luther in approval. "I'm sure if you have your way there will be plenty more. Besides, that should tide you over for more than a week." He walked a few steps closer and wrinkled his nose, "Cover him up, please."

[7/15/2014 2:02:43 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he scowled up at him before he pulled at the covers, tucking it around the kid's waist. "why are you hear?" wait, werent these two at that dinner they, literally crashed into.

[7/15/2014 2:04:37 AM] Backstroke Babe: The blond blinked, the fog in his head finally starting to clear up. "What are...?" He startled when he noticed Luther and Damian, the sight of the pair snapping him out of his haze.

 

"We need to talk to Peter."

[7/15/2014 2:06:23 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he blinked. he looked at peter then up at the two scowling.

[7/15/2014 2:09:38 AM] Backstroke Babe: He pulled the blanket further over him, the blush he wore spreading down his neck,  "I-er... that is.."

 

"How old are you Peter?"

 

"U-um, physically speaking 18, human years 9?" He was confused, did they seriously just interrupt to ask how old he was? Damian walked back to Luther and took his hands.

 

"10 years ago you were dating a woman name Diana, you married and she got pregnant." He said watching his face.

[7/15/2014 2:36:10 AM] Nico Di Angelo: mckenna raised a brow at the two and looked over to peter. holy shit only 9?

 

"..." luther's eyes widen as he glanced around. how did he know about that? he told no one about that. he chewed at his bottum lip a pained look on his face faintly. "yeah..?"

[7/15/2014 2:57:34 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter was watching the pair intently, wondering what was happening.

 

Damian took a breath and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring with a purple stone embedded in it. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not.. but.." He handed the ring to him, expression tight.

[7/15/2014 3:00:27 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "..." he toke it looking it over before he looked at damian as it dawned on him. "../you're/ diana?" he muttered at him. he wanted to do a back flip yet the feeling of longing returned. he stopped and looked at peter slowly. and then back to diana. "are you saying he's...?"

[7/15/2014 3:24:02 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Peter Matthew Flyer, you're son. Who you just walked in on with a demon." He turned to gaze at Mckenna coolly.

[7/15/2014 3:26:04 AM] Backstroke Babe: Peter was too busy staring at the pair in a mix of wonder and disbelief. He was an angel. Angels didn't have parents.

[7/15/2014 10:02:49 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Peter Matthew Flyer, you're son. Who you just walked in on with a demon." He turned to gaze at Mckenna coolly.

Peter was too busy staring at the pair in a mix of wonder and disbelief. He was an angel. Angels didn't have parents.

[7/15/2014 10:17:03 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he stared at peter a bit longer. "..put some pant's on, i'm going to raise you!"

 

"huh"

[7/15/2014 10:20:32 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Isn't that esenti-....what?" The blond pulled the covers further over himself, looking between Mckenna and the pair. Didn't he just agree to stay with Mckenna? Damian was watching the pair expectantly, arms crossed.

[7/15/2014 10:22:28 PM] Nico Di Angelo: mckenna stood up after he slid off the bed, he stood between peter and the two. "you have to be insane, he's staying here."

 

"he is?"

[7/15/2014 10:23:28 PM] Backstroke Babe: "No, he is coming home with us. We're his fathers."

 

Peter looked at Mckenna unsurely from his crack in the blankets.

 [7/15/2014 10:42:54 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he scowled his tail whipping around as he stared at him. "I don't believe you" he simply couldn't

"You don't have to." Damian strode towards them, "We're taking our son back from a monochrome half breed." His lips upturned in a sneer as he approached.

[7/15/2014 10:47:22 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Who, as I heard, was planning on selling him anyway. How much did you want? 1? 2?" He stood in front of Mckenna, daring him to make a move. "Or were you asking less for your seconds." Peter stared up at the man then Mckenna. He was going to sell him? But he promised he wouldn't...

[7/15/2014 10:56:02 PM] Nico Di Angelo: Mckenna's nose wrinkled. "if your going to drop in and listen to my converstations, you didnt hear the full thing." he crossed his arms.

"Who would want to sell a perfect angel? I'd never" he glanced over to luther. "You must know what i mean"

 

luther scowled then.

[7/15/2014 11:02:22 PM] Backstroke Babe: "I didn't listen to it, I'm referring to the ad that is now circling the web with my /sons/ picture on it." Damian ground out, eyes flashing.

[7/15/2014 11:04:11 PM] Nico Di Angelo: his brows raised. "escuse me but ive been bathing and taking care of your son, in more way's then one, i have yet to even have a chance to even post anything like that?"

[7/15/2014 11:04:43 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "whoever did that is wasnt me-" he scowled and looked back to peter. who? who put that up? phoebus? he didnt tell phoebus the angels name

[7/15/2014 11:12:33 PM] Backstroke Babe: "I'm more than aware as to how you've been 'taking care of' my son. But if you'd be so kind," Damian shoved past him, walking to Peter who was cowering under his blankets.

\------------

[7/29/2014 11:24:50 PM] Backstroke Babe: Screw Mckenna's rules, Peter wanted to see the circus and damnit he was going to see the circus. Besides, it didn't look nearly as scary as it did in the flyers. The black and violet tent actually looked pretty nice in the dreary looking sky. He pulled his raincoat tighter around himself and looked around. For a circus this place was surprisingly empty.

"My, isn't this a nice surprise?" A cool voice came from behind the blonde. He startled and whipped around to see a man in what could only be considered the ringmaster's costume. Peter paled when he noticed the glint in the others eye.

 

"Beg your pardon?" He asked with a nervous smile.

 

"Aren't you a little far from home, pretty bird?" The man began to circle him, a smile revealing gravestone straight teeth, "Fall off your perch?"

[7/29/2014 11:47:51 PM] Backstroke Babe: "I don't know what..." He  stepped back when a second person approached.

 

"Wow is it our lucky day or what!" They cheered and threw an arm over Peter's shoulders, "Do you know how much money we could get off this kid?" They laughed and Peter struggled in their grip.

 

"You- You have me mistaken!" The pair reached for him again and Peter took off, at least having the sense to run, not fly. However it proved to be the wrong choice as the Ringmaster ripped his coat off, trying to snatch him. Dark feathers flew as Peter's wings were revealed.

 

"Oh I wish my wings still looked like that." A voice cackled. Suddenly Peter was being lifted in the air, his arms pinned to his side. "We should take them." The angel began to plead though it fell on deaf ears.

 

"We'll put him in the show! Sell him off on the side. Everyone loves a 'pure' angel." The Ringmaster said with his too white smile.  That was the last thing Peter remembered before something whacked the back of his head.

[7/31/2014 2:53:09 PM] Nico Di Angelo: where was he? angry eyes searched the room before mckenna peered under chairs beds and the table like he lost a pen. where was he? he didnt like- what if he did? you're free Mckenna! his tail would whipp happily only to drop with another thought if it wasnt trapped wrapped around his leg. What if Peter was being roasted like a shanked chicken-?!

 

he patted his pockets, calling that demon father of peter's. if he isnt here, hes there. hes going to be there right?

 

nope, nope nope. shit. he paced back and forth as he thought. he couldnt think, he ended up calling phoebus explaining him the situation only to get a breathing routine from the other monochrome. "Phoebus stop that and help me think!"

 

"right right um, well did he say he wanted to go somewhere and you perhaps maybe, gently. put him down and said no?" phoebus cooed as he thought to himself.

 

"Yeah the circus but you know that place is batshit crazy--"

"he doesnt."

"he couldnt have-"

"hes going though his rebellious stage remember?"

mckenna rolled his eyes. "shut up Phoebus, i'll check the circus, JUST for you"

"man, i dont even care-" Mckenna hung up as he stalked out the door, his jacket being pulled on his shoulders.

 

 

spooky scary skeletons chimed in his head as he walked up to the tent, his eyes staring at it to the poster in his hands and back up to it. he wrinkled his nose. didnt live up to the poster did it? his eyes trailed down to the entrance before he stepped forward. maybe he should have brought someone along? nah. he'll be fine. hes the wolf amoung the sheep remember? yeah, totally is.

[7/31/2014 11:51:13 PM] Backstroke Babe: "Look how cute!" "I could just gobble him up!" A trio of voices cackled, not too far from where Mckenna was. The air was punctured by a scream and pleading.

 

"Please!! Sto- No!!" They sobbed. "I-!!!" There was another scream.

[8/1/2014 7:41:37 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "-...?" he raised a brow as he turned on his heel, his curious mind pushing him in that direction, wondering what was going on. screams like that werent always heard. not unless something really gross was happening

[8/1/2014 7:54:24 PM] Tweety Bird: The screams and sobs got louder as Mckenna got closer. "Aw poor little dove, he's scared! Come on, I won't bite you, much!" There was more cackling then a familiar voice pleading.

 

"Please!! Don-!!!" They screamed again.

[8/1/2014 7:55:45 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "mm?" his curious look formed a scowl as he found himself jogging forward, turning the corner his voice barked out. "whats going on here?"

[8/1/2014 7:58:13 PM] Tweety Bird: Peter was pinned to a table by a goon, the blond dressed in a short, mock toga. His wings were flapping frantically as he screamed. The guy on him had his face pressed into his neck, two others looking on behind them, laughing at the whole scene.

[8/1/2014 8:09:54 PM] Nico Di Angelo: his eyes landed on the three then- peter! he ran forward before he lept onto the man's back and jerked his weight, to pull him and himself off the angel and off of the table.

[8/1/2014 8:58:38 PM] Tweety Bird: Peter let out a loud sob as the man was torn from his kneck, curling on himself. The man rolled out from under Mckenna and hissed, revealing a mouth full of pointed, jagged teeth. The two girls in their group shot forward, baring their teeth as well, the Ringmaster simply looking on with an amused look.

[8/1/2014 9:03:24 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he raised his foot kicking the man's chest, pushing him back before he grabbed the table and jumped onto it, laying himself out over peter as he looked at the others. "back off!"

[8/1/2014 9:05:19 PM] Tweety Bird: Peter continued sobbing, clinging onto Mckenna, grudgingly greatful that he was there. The vampires regrouped so they were standing in front of the ringmaster.

"I'm going to have to ask you to release out performer, sir."

[8/1/2014 9:06:50 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "i'm going to have you to back off, he doesnt belong to you guys." he hisssed out at them.

[8/1/2014 9:09:45 PM] Tweety Bird: The vampires crouched, ready to attack, but the man raised a hand. "Au contraire mon frère," he started, walking to stand beside them, "He sighned a contract, blood an all. I'm sure you know exactly how binding those kinds of contracts can be."

[8/1/2014 9:23:28 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked down to peter. "you did what?!" he barked at him. he looked to the man. "any way i can take the kid back?"

[8/1/2014 9:29:20 PM] Tweety Bird: "To be fair, we did force him to sign it." The Ringmaster put a hand to his chin, "Not unless you know someone willing to take his place....."

[8/1/2014 11:04:23 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "I'll do it" he said automatically. "Just let me take him home," he nodded to one of the vampiers. "one comes with me, so you know im not planning any games."

[8/2/2014 4:05:56 AM] Tweety Bird: "The boy stays.  We're not going to let an angel go so easily. Good attempt though." He smiled and walked towards them. "The best part of his contract is that he has to obey my commands. For example, Peter fly."

 

In an instant, peter was in the air, showing Mckenna away. He sobbed as his wings beat behind him, translucent red chains zigzagging across them.

[8/2/2014 4:09:42 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he sat back on the table his scowl peircing up to the blond boy. how could he be so- so stupid. he looked to the master. "then let him go, i'll still take his place."

[8/2/2014 4:13:22 AM] Tweety Bird: "You may take his place, but again, he stays. To ensure you keep up your end of the bargain."

[8/2/2014 3:07:12 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked up to peter again before he nodded several times. "Fine"

[8/2/2014 3:12:47 PM] Tweety Bird: Peter landed, shaking his head frantically. "We can't stay, please Mckenna we can't stay." His shoulders were shaking as he begged. However, the ringmaster stepped forward, holding a piece of paper out towards Mckenna.

 

"If you would sign here, please?"

[8/2/2014 3:13:57 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he glanced to peter before he grabbed the paper staring at it for a long moment. "what no pen?"

[8/2/2014 3:16:09 PM] Tweety Bird: "...you do know how to sign a /blood/ contract, don't you?"

[8/2/2014 3:18:19 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked to him before he looked down. he rolled his shoulders. "more of a scaring person" he raised his thumb to his mouth, biting at it till he tasted iron. he looked to the paper again. "but yes of course" he wasnt stupid- mostly. he pressed his thumb to the page letting it sit there before he dragged it down with the line, thinking a nice streak looked good.

[8/2/2014 3:21:24 PM] Tweety Bird: The paper disappered in a cheasy puff of smoke. "Nicely done." The red chains over Peter flashed and broke, a new set wrapping around Mckenna. "Now, what can you do, pet?"

[8/2/2014 3:27:21 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "i can talk" he stated. "alot" he rolled his shoulders looking at the chains. "i have a few set of minor tricks" he murmured. small powers he vaguely praticed. he looked over the vampiers, his organs feeling like they were being pushed and pulled as one of them was raised from the ground

[8/2/2014 10:28:23 PM] Tweety Bird: She screamed and thrashed in the air, the other two below her trying frantically to pull her down. The man smiled and looked back at him, "Is that all?"

[8/2/2014 10:29:45 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "...." he looked to an outlit and raised his hand's to it before a bolt of eletricty went to them, he moved his arm pointing it to the ground letting it shot that way next as the vampier dropped.

[8/2/2014 10:39:22 PM] Tweety Bird: The man clapped, delighted, "Excellent! Excellent!" He laughed and looked at him again," I hope you have one more trick for us?"

[8/2/2014 10:40:29 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "you're never happy are you?" he closed his eyes thinking for a moment. he stood ther before his skin, height and hair all changed to make himself look like the man before himself. "just like a mirrior"

[8/4/2014 9:31:56 PM] Tweety Bird: "Brilliant." He nodded and looked him over," we just need you to get in costume and rehearsals."

[8/6/2014 1:03:15 AM] Tweety Bird: "Brilliant." He nodded and looked him over," we just need you to get in costume and rehearsals."

[8/7/2014 3:49:44 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "great. and him?" he nodded to peter

[8/7/2014 4:09:36 AM] Tweety Bird: "He gets to visit his new home." The vampire still left standing, hurried over to grab Peter and drag the blond, kicking and screaming away from them. The Ring master strode forward with a broad smile. "Lets get you to rehearsals Mckenna." The man began to lead him away with a toothy smile.

\-----------

[8/13/2014 11:23:33 PM] Tweety Bird: The boy hummed and debated on drifting over to him, but decided to just sit and watch him instead. He leaned back on his hands, watching him with a hooded gze, "You said something about him getting drunk, didn't you? Why don't we just skip that?" The Not-Peter purred, easing his foot towards him slowly, "I promise I'm much more fun than he ever was."

[8/13/2014 11:26:06 PM] Nico Di Angelo: mckenna looked up from the water before he shook his head, trying to chase his sleep away. "sorry huh?" he squinted his eyes and looked over.

[8/13/2014 11:30:31 PM] Tweety Bird: "..." He was not putting up with this today. "I said, 'Oh lets fuck,' and then you said, 'Sure Matthew, that sounds like fun!' and then you got distracted." He deadpanned, glaring at him.

[8/13/2014 11:36:08 PM] Nico Di Angelo: his brows pinched in question before he sat up a bit rubbing at his eye. "did that just happen?"

[8/13/2014 11:36:38 PM] Tweety Bird: He smiled brightly, "Why yes it did!"

[8/13/2014 11:37:07 PM] Tweety Bird: * change name to Judah not Matthew]

[8/14/2014 12:05:13 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked over to him for a moment before he looked around, snatching a wash cloth and started to scrub it into his own arms. "i'm taking a bath first" he gave the other a pointed look before he looked back to his own skin

[8/14/2014 12:15:47 AM] Tweety Bird: Peter groaned and slid further into the water, blowing some bubbles. "Boner killer."

[8/14/2014 12:53:55 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "I'm covered in chemical's, and i think its eatin my hair kinda, so"

[8/14/2014 1:15:30 AM] Tweety Bird: The blonde just grumbled and sunk lower so only the top of his head was visible.

[8/14/2014 5:19:49 PM] Nico Di Angelo: a laugh left the demon as he sat forward, letting himself focus on washing himself for the long bit

[8/14/2014 9:10:36 PM] Tweety Bird: Peter started to relax, the other side of the boy even started to drift off as the warm water lulled him into dozing.

[8/14/2014 10:33:48 PM] Tweety Bird: Peter started to relax, the other side of the boy even started to drift off as the warm water lulled him into dozing.

[8/20/2014 8:34:59 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "...?" he leaned over before he toke a scoop of water in both hands and, dropped it on the angels face

[8/20/2014 8:43:55 PM] Perseus Jackson: Said angel startled and sat up, wiping the water from his eyes with a surprised gasp, "Did you just-?!" He spluttered, glaring at the demon.

[8/20/2014 9:12:05 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "No" he lied as he watched him

[8/20/2014 9:27:02 PM] Perseus Jackson: "...." The not-Peter stared at him with an unhappy face before standing, "I think I changed my mind." He grumbled, walking to the edge of the tub.

[8/20/2014 9:30:02 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked up to him raising a brow "really?"

[8/20/2014 9:32:18 PM] Perseus Jackson: He sat on the edge crossing his legs with a sigh, "Unless you can convince me otherwise." He flashed him a look and watched him, wondering if he would actually try.

[8/20/2014 11:05:24 PM] Perseus Jackson: He sat on the edge crossing his legs with a sigh, "Unless you can convince me otherwise." He flashed him a look and watched him, wondering if he would actually try.

[8/20/2014 11:06:26 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he glanced up to him before he glanced toward the bathroom door's. after a moment he moved to stand "alright"

[8/20/2014 11:09:19 PM] Perseus Jackson: "Alright?" He raised a brow, "You're actually going to try and convince me?"

\---------

 [9/6/2014 11:14:45 PM] Perseus Jackson: Peter was curled in a chair in the living room, avoiding upstairs while Mckenna was at work. He'd tried a couple tomes to get Luther to come out with little success. He'd offered a massage, more alcohol, even to go to a strip club with him but nothing had worked.

[9/6/2014 11:15:22 PM] Perseus Jackson: He pulled a quilt that he was pretty sure Damian had made tighter around himself with a sigh. This was not what he was expecting when he'd been told he could go home.

[9/6/2014 11:15:34 PM] Perseus Jackson: Or rather, when he found his way home.

 [9/7/2014 12:50:27 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he sat there. like always. starng at hishands. like always. just not even thinking.

like always. though his did shift as he looked at the door, he sometimes did this.

when his brain started to work, remind him that hey, hes alive, he needs stuff to keep the body he has in tact, yeah know, so it could be useful to him when he needed it.

 

that little fact killed his spirit. he's alive still. why? he wasnt sure. why didnt the big guy just kill him? maybe it's because of this stage. how long did he wait for it? enturies? was he happy? a dead struggle? he wasnt sure. it made him angry sometimes, really angry, to the point where he would break the window- when was that fixed? then again, why was everything intact again?

 

did mckenna fix it? oh. he did still live with him right? he frowned as he finally pushed himself up and started for the door, pulling it open.

or did he move out? was he done with him? he wouldnt blame him.

why didnt luther have any of the answers to his own questions? why was he so lost? hr lurked in the hallway for the longest time until he looked down the stairs. listening.

[9/7/2014 12:54:41 AM] Perseus Jackson: If possible, the angel curled himself into a tighter ball. Maybe he should jsut get out of the house for a few hours, visit his brothers or something. With that thought in mind, Peter stood and headed out of the living room dragging the quilt behind him like a cape. He froze when he noticed who was at the top of the stairs. Then the smallest sliver of hope began to grow.

"D...Dad?" He called, offering him a shaky smile, "How... how are you feeling?" He felt like he was walking on eggshells here.

[9/7/2014 12:56:22 AM] Perseus Jackson: He started up the steps towards him. Was he feeling better? He looked pretty calm, nothing like he had the other times Peter had seen him. His heart thundered as he got closer, "Did you need something?"

[9/7/2014 1:01:56 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he stared down the stairs as he looked at the blond his eyes blinking like the world was blury. "I'm hungry" he stated before he started to climb down the stairs his hand hanging onto the rail as he watched the other. that wasnt mckenna.

 

his mind was so scrambled like, like he just pulled his head out of a book and he only heard bits of peices of what had happened to him. he remembered a screaming cas. a really angry cas, he had his full attention then but everything else.

 

what had happened? "Peter?"

[9/7/2014 1:05:55 AM] Perseus Jackson: The smile grew slightly, "Hi dad.." Well that was good, he recognized him now, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. This was progress, right? "Um, I can make you something to eat if you'd like?" He turned and jogged back down the stairs, "Anything you want?" Peter tried to crush that little nibbling hope. He wasn't back all the way, his dad was still messed up  but at least he was moving on his own.

[9/7/2014 1:08:11 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "i..thank you" he stood there for a moment before he followed after him. a hand racking though- or tried to rack though tangled knot's. he looked around the living room frowning at it before he sat on, just on the buttom step. "i dont care" he murmured as he stared at the walls, trying to place them around in his mind.

[9/7/2014 1:08:21 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "was cas here the other day..?" he asked

[9/7/2014 1:10:02 AM] Perseus Jackson: Peter's smile faltered, "Cas hasn't been here since I got back..." He wandered into the kitchen and decided to just make some rice and maybe some beans? Something simple. "Why don't you come in here? We can talk while I work?" The angel asked hopefully, "I haven't.... we haven't talked since before.."

[9/7/2014 1:16:15 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "...." that sense of dread filled him as he said that but he raised his eyes looking toward the kitchen. he pushed himself up and walked in, just looking at peter for a long moment a nod leaving him. "before the fight" he mumbled under his breath.

[9/7/2014 1:20:45 AM] Perseus Jackson: "Yeah.." Peter trailed off with a gulp. They stood in silence for a few minutes while he set up the pot and water for the rice.

[9/7/2014 1:30:54 AM] Perseus Jackson: "So uh... has Mckenna told you about what's been going on lately?" Peter glanced back towards him then to the food. This was weird. They used to be able to talk all the time, but not he felt like the other might snap if he said the wrong thing.

[9/7/2014 1:31:29 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "..." he frowned and looked off. "maybe"

[9/7/2014 1:32:00 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked back to the pot watching. "peter how long has it been?"

[9/7/2014 1:32:18 AM] Perseus Jackson: "...a little under half a year?"

[9/7/2014 1:54:32 AM] Perseus Jackson: "I've only been back two months though... Mckenna has been running everything for you." He poured the beans in a bowl. "We... they, had a memoriam for him." Now he really was crying. Peter rubbed at his eyes, "Everyone went..."

[9/7/2014 1:55:58 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "oh" he bit the inside of his lips before he looked to peter watching him. "I'm sorry"

[9/7/2014 2:02:15 AM] Perseus Jackson: He turned to face him again, "Dad?  Can..." He stepped towards him nervously, "Can I have a hug?" he asked miserably, eyes spilling over.

[9/7/2014 3:08:38 PM] Nico Di Angelo: luther stared at him before his face finally twisted with worry and concern. his arm reached over before he tugged the blond over to him. his arms wrapped around the short tightly a hand landing on the back of peter's head. "I'm sorry Peter"

[9/7/2014 3:13:15 PM] Perseus Jackson: Peter clung onto his dad as tightly as possible and sobbed, letting all the panic he'd been fearing about the man pour out. "Don't... don't leave again, please don't leave us again...." He pleaded into his shirt.

[9/7/2014 3:14:48 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he stood there before he nodded gently his stomach twisting painfully with all this realization coming to him at once. "i won't" he found himself promising his eyes closing tightly. "i'm right here okay?"

[9/7/2014 3:16:47 PM] Perseus Jackson: Peter continued to wail into his dad's shirt for a good ten minutes before he finally started to calm donw, now just sniffling and hiccuping occasionally. He still kept his tight grip on the other though.

[9/7/2014 6:12:06 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he stil held the blond his lips pressed in a thin line as his brain thought, so many things over. mostly on the boy in front of him. a sigh left him after a while his grip in the hug tighting a bit. maybe a reminder for peter, maybe himself.

[9/7/2014 6:13:41 PM] Perseus Jackson: "...they're gone..." He muttered after a while, turning his head up to look at his dad. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed and it looked like he would shatter at any moment. "I'm like you and Mckenna..."

[9/7/2014 6:15:46 PM] Perseus Jackson: http://38.media.tumblr.com/ad8580cc9caf762a89e8931beaac764b/tumblr_mq6tv8xuQX1r8hviqo1_400.gif

[9/7/2014 6:15:59 PM] Perseus Jackson: whoops, meant to send that on the other one]

[9/7/2014 6:59:37 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "like..?" his skin tingled at that. "oh my..peter." shit shit shit. "i'm so sorry" he found himself saying again

[9/7/2014 7:03:21 PM] Perseus Jackson: He started to slip in the other's grip, a fresh wave of tears hitting him. "Don't leave... please don't leave me dad..."

[9/7/2014 7:08:20 PM] Perseus Jackson: The blond wasn't even aware when he heard the front door open, too busy clinging onto him.


End file.
